


Cuddle Buddy

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Adoption, Adorable, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Cousins, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Larrents - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Loving Marriage, OT5, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Puberty, Shy Zayn, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babying, bottles, nappies, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Zayn had never had a good home life. Struggling through abuse and neglect, he finds comfort in his uncles, Harry and Louis, and his two older cousins, Niall and Liam. As Zayn becomes a new and very vital part of the Stylinson family, he struggles with forgetting his past, and bed wetting ensues.





	1. Pool Time Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm new to ao3, but you may know me from Wattpad, as I was fortunately able to grab the same username (whenhazzametboo). To start off, I just want to explain some things about this book, as it can be a bit confusing. In this book, Zayn is 15, Niall is 16, and Liam is 18. There will be chapters where Zayn is younger, like this one, and these will be considered flashbacks. Zayn's parents get jailed for child neglect and abuse in Chapter 4, and in the previous chapters he is just visiting at the Stylinson household. He will eventually be adopted by Harry and Louis. He acts younger because he naturally regresses as Harry and Louis baby him because of his past abuse and eventually put him in nappies because of his accidents. If you have requests or ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know! Thank you and enjoy! X
> 
> +
> 
> This chapter is a flashback chapter, and Zayn is four, Niall is six, and Liam is eight.

"Ready for the test today, everyone?" Louis asked his freshmen algebra class as the bell rang, chuckling as everyone groaned. He passed out the tests, and as he got to a student named Alex's desk, he noticed he had his head down. "Okay, bud?" Louis asked the student, knowing he wasn't trying to be disrespectful or anything. Alex shook his head and sniffled a little but didn't lift it from the desk, making Louis frown. "I'm gonna pass out the tests, and then we can have a chat, yeah?" Louis said to the boy, who finally lifted his head up and nodded, rubbing his forehead with his hands as if he had a bad migraine. Louis finished passing the tests out and then motioned for Alex to follow him into the hallway. Louis sat down against the wall and patted the floor next to him. Alex sat down beside him, and Louis asked what was up with the kid. "So, what's going on, Al? This isn't like you, bud." Louis frowned, and Alex pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry. I-um, my par- my parents were fighting last night, and, uh, I couldn't sleep. My head's killing me." Alex confided, cheeks red. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, bud. I know how hard that can be." Louis told the student, and Alex averted his attention to Louis instead of the floor. "Really?" the kid asked, and Louis nodded. "Yeah. My parents split when I was two, and my dad just up and left." Louis explained, and Alex looked down again. After a minute or so, Louis decided to break the silence. "So, I'm not gonna make you take the test today if you have a headache, okay? You can just chill and then take it tomorrow." Louis said, and Alex smiled a bit. "Thank you." he said politely, and Louis smiled. "No problem, buddy. And you know you can always talk to me, yeah?" Louis said, and Alex nodded and blushed a bit before standing up and heading back into the classroom, where everyone was diligently taking the test. Alex put his head down again, and Louis worked on grading the tests from the previous class. Soon the bell rang and it was time for everyone to go home. Louis collected all the tests and bid everyone goodbyes before packing up and heading to the staff bathroom to change into his soccer gear, as he was also the boys varsity soccer coach. 

He headed out to the field after he got changed, and most of the team was there ready to practice. The boys shouted out greetings to Louis, who greeted them back, and soon practice was ready to begin. "Alright, guys, start your warm up." Louis instructed, and the rowdy boys began their routinely warm up. Louis then split the guys into two teams for a scrimmage, as they hadn't done one in a while. They began playing, and as two players were tackling for the ball, one of them ended up on the ground, a look of pain spread across his face. "Pause!" Louis yelled, and everyone froze as Louis went over to the hurt boy. "I'm fine, Coach." the boy, Cody, said as he got up, limping a bit. "I don't think so. Is it your ankle, Code?" Louis asked, and Cody nodded. "Alright, come with me. The rest of you keep playing, but take it easy." Louis instructed, helping Cody to the bench. "Let me see your foot, bud." Louis said, kneeling in front of the kid and gently lifting his foot to take a look at his ankle. "Okay, we need to ice that." Louis said, untying Cody's shoe and gently slipping it off. "I can take my own shoe off, Coach." Cody said, embarrassed. "Sorry, Code, I have two kids, so it's kind of second nature. Go ahead and get your sock and shin guard off." Louis said, watching as Cody did so to reveal a very swollen ankle. Louis then grabbed an ice pack and told Cody to turn sideways and rest his leg on the bench. Once the kid did so, Louis positioned the ice pack on his ankle and ruffled the kid's hair before heading back to the field to manage the scrimmage. 

Luckily, no one else got hurt, and soon Louis was on his way home. "Daddy!" both Niall and Liam yelled when Louis walked through the door. "Hi, boys." Louis chuckled as the two crashed into him, bending down to set each boy on one of his hips. He then set a kiss to each boy's forehead. "How was your day, loves? Did you have fun at school?" Louis asked, heading into the kitchen to find his husband. "Yeah, Daddy! I gots a sticker for bein' a good helper!" Niall said proudly. "That's great, baby! What about you, Li?" Louis replied. "Umm, oh! It was Andy's birthday today, so he brought cupcakes! They were so good, Daddy!" Liam said, making Louis coo. "I'm sure they were, love. Now where's Papa?" Louis questioned the boys, having looked in the kitchen and living room. 

"Over here, Lou!" Harry yelled from the computer room. Louis smiled and carried the boys to the computer room. "Hi, baby. How was work?" Harry asked his husband, getting up to press a peck to the man's lips. "Pretty good. How was your day, Haz?" Louis replied, and Harry told him it was okay. "Daddy, I want a snack." Niall whined. "What do we say, Niall?" Harry said sternly to the boy, trying to teach him his manners. "Please?" Niall tried again, and Harry nodded. "Good boy. Daddy'll make you a snack, love." Harry said as he sits down to go back to his work. 

Louis carried the kids back out to the kitchen and then sat them down at the table. He then cut up an apple and divvied up the slices before scooping a blob of peanut butter onto each plate. He gave the snack to Niall and Liam, both saying thank you, before grabbing two juice boxes from the fridge. He was about to give them to the kids when he heard the doorbell go off. "Here, boys, eat your snack and I'll be right back." Louis said, handing the juice boxes to the boys before heading over to the front door. 

Louis opened the door and at first didn't see anyone there, but he eventually spotted a young boy that he recognized as his nephew standing on the front step. "Zayn? What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Louis asked concernedly, taking in the sight of the shivering boy with tears and snot running down his face. Zayn simply handed Louis a note and looked down. Louis confusedly took the note from the boy and read it carefully. We'll be back in a few days. Sorry. -Randy. The note read, and Louis sighed. He knew his brother, Randy, and his girlfriend didn't take the best care of Zayn, but he didn't think they'd just randomly drop him off at his doorstep. "C'mon inside, love." Louis told the boy, who stepped inside and rubbed his eyes. "Do- do Daddy and Mummy no love Zee no more?" Zayn asked adorably, and Louis' heart broke for the little lad. "Oh, honey, of course they still love you! They just had to go somewhere that they couldn't take you to, baby." Louis made up, hoping the boy would buy it. He knew that Randy and Ashley probably just wanted to get rid of the boy for a few days, but he obviously couldn't tell that to the little angel standing in front of him. 

Zayn nodded and made grabby hands to Louis, who smiled sadly and picked the little boy up, setting him gently on his hip. The man felt a dampness against his hip, though, and decided to ask the little boy what happened. "Babe, why are your pants wet? Did you fall in the snow, Zee?" Louis asked, and Zayn's face flushed red and he buried it into his uncle's chest. "Peed." the little boy then mumbled, making it very hard for Louis to hold back a coo. "That's alright, darling, no need to be embarrassed. Mummy and Daddy didn't clean you up, Zayn?" Louis asked, knowing the accident hadn't happened too recently, as the boy wasn't soaking wet. Zayn shook his head. "Daddy say change myself but I no know how. Mummy say it punish-punishment for going pee-pee in pants. Hurts." Zayn explained, and Louis frowned, rubbing the boy's back. "You poor baby. Let's get you in the bath, yeah?" Louis cooed to the boy, carrying him over to the computer room. 

Harry started to say something as Louis entered with Zayn on his hip, but Louis shushed him and handed him the note Zayn had given to him. Harry read it and frowned. "Well, hello, love! Have you come to stay with us for a few days?" Harry greeted the boy, making sure not to show his anger towards Louis' brother and his girlfriend and to make Zayn feel welcome. "Hi." Zayn said shyly, making Harry smile at the boy. "I was just gonna go give him a bath. He's had a bit of an accident." Louis explained, patting Zayn's bum a bit. "I'll come with." Harry told Louis, and Louis nodded and headed to the bathroom with Zayn, Harry following behind after telling Niall and Liam to start their homework. 

"Do you have accidents often, hon, or only sometimes?" Louis asked the little boy in his arms, trying to decide if he should put him in a pull-up or not. "A-a lot. Mummy and Daddy say I bad and call me baby." Zayn explained, fisting Louis' shirt. "Well, Mummy and Daddy are wrong, sweetheart. You're a very good big boy, and accidents don't make you a baby or a bad boy." Louis explained to the angel in his arms, who shrugged. "I promise, baby. Even Ni and Li have accidents sometimes! And do you know how old they are?" Louis asked, and Zayn shook his head. "They're 5 and 8!" Louis said, and Zayn's eyes widened. "They still big boys?" he then asked adorably. "Yes, they are love. After your bath, we'll go say hi. I'm sure they'd love to see you." Harry said this time. 

The three reached the bathroom, and Louis set Zayn on the counter. "I'll start the water." Louis said, and Harry nodded. "Make sure it's not too hot." he then added, turning his attention to Zayn after. "Arms up, cutie." Harry said to the boy, who obeyed and lifted his arms up. Harry slipped the boy's shirt off and tickled his tummy to make him laugh. Zayn giggled adorably as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them off, followed by his little white underwear. Harry frowned when he saw the angry red rash that had formed all over Zayn's bits, thighs, and little bum. "Oh, honey, that must hurt, huh?" Harry asked the boy, who sadly nodded and reached out to Harry.

"Alright, bath's ready! Let's get you in there, love." Louis exclaims, reaching out to Harry, who passed him Zayn. "Oh, little love, you've got a rash." Louis frowned at Harry. "Have we got rash cream, babe?" Louis then asked, sitting Zayn on his lap for the moment. "I'm sure we do." Harry replied, and Louis nodded and placed Zayn in the tub. "No cold!" Zayn exclaimed happily. "What do you mean, sweetie?" Louis asked. "Mummy and Daddy make Zee go in cold tubby. Zee no like, but they say Zee deserves for bein' a naughty boy." Zayn explains sadly, and Louis almost throws up. How could they do this to this little angel? He thought. "I'm so sorry, love. You don't deserve anything they do to you." Louis says sadly, and Harry kneels next to his husband and kisses his cheek. "He's safe here, love." Harry reminds Louis as he pours a cup of water over Zayn's hair. "Shampoo time, love bug." Harry then says, grabbing the bottle of kids shampoo that they used on Niall and Liam. 

"Close your eyes, honey." Harry told the boy, who obeyed and closed his eyes. Harry then gently massaged the shampoo into Zayn's black hair and then carefully rinsed it out, making sure to not get anything in Zayn's eyes. "Alright, baby, time to wash your body." Louis then said, grabbing the kid's body soap. 

"I do?" Zayn asked, wanting to be a big boy and clean himself. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm gonna help you just so we can get you all clean." Louis told the boy, who pouted a bit but let Louis wash his upper body. "Can you stand up for me, babe?" Louis asked once he finished washing Zayn's arms, tummy, and back. Zayn nodded and stood up with the help of Harry. "Love, this might hurt a teensy bit, but I need you to stay still, okay?" Louis told the boy, who nodded. Louis then squirted a little bit of soap onto his hands and rubbed them together with some water before bringing them to Zayn's bits. "No touch!" Zayn shrieked, moving away from Louis' hands. "I have to clean it, baby. I'll be quick, I promise." Louis said, trying again. Zayn let him this time, whimpering a bit because of the rash. Louis then continued washing the boy's bits, thighs, and bum, Harry soothing the boy. 

"Alright, you're all done, baby! Just sit back done in the tubby for a minute to get the sudsies off." Louis cooed to the boy, who sat down and played with the new bubbles that had formed. "Mummy and Daddy never let Zee 'ave bubbles. They say bubbles only for good boys." Zayn said sadly, making Harry and Louis frown. "You are a good boy, sweetheart. Mummy and Daddy are the naughty ones." Harry said, and Zayn simply continued to play with the bubbles. 

Harry grabbed a towel for the boy while Louis drained the tub, and Harry grabbed him and started to dry him off, making sure to be careful around his bits and bum. The boy was soon all dried, and Harry spread the towel down on the floor. "I'm gonna lay you down on the towel now, okay, love bug?" Harry asked, and Zayn nodded as Harry laid the boy on the towel while Louis searched for the rash cream. He soon found it and handed it to Harry. 

"Can you bend your knees and spread your legs for me, love?" Harry cooed, and Zayn did as told while Harry squirted some of the cream into his hand and rubbed his hands together. He then began to rub the cream onto Zayn's bits and thighs. "No like." Zayn whined, squirming a bit. "Almost done, sweetie." Harry cooed, pushing Zayn's legs to his tummy and spreading the cream onto his bum. "All done!" Harry exclaimed before blowing a raspberry onto Zayn's little tummy. Zayn giggled, making Harry and Louis smile. Louis grabbed a pull-up and attempted to slide it up Zayn's legs, but the boy kicked his legs as his face crumbled. "No baby! No need nappy! I big boy!" the boy exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I know you're a big boy, love. This isn't even a nappy! It's a pull-up only for big boys!" Louis cooed, and Zayn stopped kicking. "For bi' boys?" the boy asked adorably, and Louis nodded. "Yep! Only for big boys like Zaynie!" Harry cooed as Louis pulled the pull-up up Zayn's legs, Harry standing the boy up so he could pull it all the way up. 

"Good job, big boy! Let's get you dressed, and then you can go say hi to your cousins, yeah?" Louis asked as he picked the boy up, and Zayn nodded happily and giggled. Louis then carried the cutie to Niall's room, where he knew he could find a warm onesie that could fit the little lad. He tried to set the boy on Niall's bed, but Zayn clung to Louis like his life depended on it, which at this point maybe it actually did. "No! Zee stay wit Uncie Wou!" the boy cried. "Okay, honey, no need to get worked up. How 'bout these? Do these look cozy?" Louis cooed to the boy as he pulled out a onesie that was a bit too small for Niall. 

"Yeah! It got firwer tuck! Wear dis! Wear dis, Uncie!" Zayn exclaimed, happily bouncing in Louis' arms. "Yeah, babe, it does! I'm just gonna lay you down for one minute, so I can get you you dressed." Louis cooed, laying Zayn on the bed and quickly getting him dressed in the adorable little onesie. "All done! Here comes the kissy monster!" Louis exclaimed, picking Zayn up and pressing kisses all over his little face, Zayn giggling adorably and trying to pry Louis' face away. Louis chuckled and carried Zayn downstairs, where Harry was starting dinner and Niall and Liam were quietly finishing up their homework. 

"Look who's here, boys!" Louis exclaimed as he walked in, Zayn stuffing his face into Louis' neck bashfully when he realized the man was talking about him. "Zaynie!" the two boys yelled, running over to the shy little boy. "Shh, boys, he's a bit shy right now, huh, baby?" Louis cooed, making Zayn whine. "You don't wanna say hi to your big cousins and show them how much of a big boy you are, hon?" Harry tried this time, making Zayn perk up and struggle to get down. Louis let the boy down, watching as he shyly waved to his cousins. "Hi. I'm a big boy." Zayn said adorably, making Liam smile and Niall giggle happily. "Cool! I'm a big boy, too! Wanna go play Legos with me and Li?" Niall asked excitedly, and Zayn looked at Louis. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Uncle Lou and Uncle Hazza will make dinner." Louis said to the boy, making him smile and run off with Niall and Liam. The three played Legos for a while, Zayn ending up bonding with Liam quite a bit. "Li-Li, look. I do good?" Zayn asked as he showed Liam his 'masterpiece'. "That's great, Zaynie! You're so good at this!" Liam encouraged, making Zayn giddy with attention. 

"Boys, time for dinner!" Harry soon yelled, and the three boys came rushing into the kitchen. "Li-Li, I sit wit 'oo?" Zayn asked adorably, and Liam nodded and smiled at the boy, pulling out a chair for him and then sitting down in the one next to it. Meanwhile, Harry dished out bowls of spaghetti and tomato sauce for the boys and set them on place mats in front of them. "Eat up, loves." Harry said, sitting down next to Louis with his plate. Harry chuckled as he saw Zayn using his hands to stuff the pasta into his mouth, getting it all over himself. He and Louis still had to bathe Niall and Liam, so he figured he'd just plop him in the tub with them again, knowing he wouldn't want to be left out either now that he had played with them for a while. "Is that good, sweetheart?" Harry asked the boy, who nodded quickly. "Yeah! Yummy, yummy, yummy!" Zayn exclaimed adorably, making everyone laugh. 

Dinner was soon finished, and there sat three messy little boys ready for bath time. "Bath time now, boys!" Louis exclaimed, picking Zayn and Niall up on each hip, Harry throwing Liam over his shoulder. "I have baf wif Ni-Ni an Li-Li?" Zayn asked, and Louis nodded. "Yep! You got all messy again at dinner, baby." Louis explained, setting the boys down on the bathroom floor and lifting the toilet seat. "Go potty, please, and then get undressed." Louis said, grabbing the step stool and placing it in front of the toilet for Niall. 

Niall did his business and then went to Harry so he could help him get undressed, and Zayn looked up to Louis. "Your turn, babes. Let's get you out of this onesie, yeah?" Louis cooed, and Zayn nodded as Louis unzipped his onesie and pulled his pull-up down, sitting him on the toilet after. "No! Wan' stan' like bi' boy!" Zayn exclaimed, pouting adorably. Louis chuckled and stood the little boy on the step stool. Zayn began to pee, but it definitely wasn't going into the toilet. "Babe, you have to aim!" Louis exclaimed, positioning Zayn's willy so that the stream of pee was actually going into the toilet, making Harry burst into laughter. "Sowwy. No know how pee like bi' boy." Zayn said sadly, making Louis frown. "That's okay, darling, don't worry about it. Go see Uncie Hazza now, sweetie." Louis cooed, and Zayn obeyed, sitting in Harry's lap and watching as the tub filled up. "Li, your turn, hon." Louis then said, and Liam blushed but stood in front of the toilet and did his business as Louis found the bubble bath and poured some into the tub. 

The tub was soon full, and Harry and Louis helped the boys climb into it before washing their hair and bodies. The couple then let the three play around for a bit with the bath toys, Louis sitting on Harry's lap.

After about ten minutes of playing, Harry and Louis drained the tub and wrapped the boys up in towels. Harry set Zayn on one hip and Niall on the other while Louis carried Liam. They brought the boys into their rooms and got them dressed in their jammies, Harry making sure to put Zayn in a pull-up for the night.

The couple then carried the boys back out to the living room to watch a show before bed. Louis sat Liam on his lap while Harry sat beside Louis with Zayn on one knee and Niall on the other. About ten minutes into the show, all the boys fell asleep, and Harry and Louis tucked them in before heading into their own room to have some cuddle time. "I'm worried about him, Haz." Louis said nervously as he slipped his jeans off. "I know, honey, I am, too, but I'm not sure there's too much we can do right right now. We'll keep more of an eye on the situation, yeah?" Harry said, and Louis sighed and nodded, cuddling up to Harry in the bed and eventually falling asleep with his husband gently playing with his hair. 

The next morning, Harry woke up and ventured into Niall's room, where Zayn had also slept, to wake the boys up. "Zayn, baby, it's time to wakey wakey. C'mon sweetheart." he then cooed, and Zayn whined as Harry picked him up and moved on to Niall's bed. "Ni, babe, time to wake up. C'mon sleepy head." Harry told the boy, pulling the covers off and rubbing the boy's tummy. "Hi, Daddy." the boy mumbled sleepily, making Harry coo. "Hello, darling. Let's go potty, yeah?" Harry said, heading to the bathroom with Niall following behind. He then helped both boys do their business, taking Zayn's wet pull-up off and wiping him up. 

Harry brought the two boys back to Niall's room and proceeded to help them get dressed in their swim gear, as they would be going to the pool after breakfast. He helped Niall into his swim trunks: 

and then grabbed a swim pull-up for Zayn. "Step in, baby." Harry cooed to Zayn, who shook his head. "How come Ni no wear napp-nappy? Zee no wan' nappy. Wan' bi' boy swim trwuns." the boy said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Honey, you don't wanna go pee-pee in the pool, yeah? This is just extra protection in case you have an accident. Look, it has Nemo on it!" Harry tried, but Zayn wasn't having it. "I wan' be bi' boy! Wan' wear bi' boy swim trwuns!" He exclaimed, starting to cry. "Zaynie, what if I wear one, too?" Niall asked, wanting to make his baby cousin feel better. Zayn fisted his eyes and nodded, and Harry smiled thankfully at Niall. "Alright, babes, come here then." Harry said, and Niall slipped off his swim trunks as Harry grabbed another swim pull-up.

"Which one, sweetheart?" Harry asked, holding out the three choices, Nemo, Ariel, or, Tigger. "Can I have Ariel, Papa?" Niall asked, and Harry smiled and nodded at the boy, helping him into the pull-up. "What about you, Zaynie?" Harry asked, just when Louis walked in. "Hi, babies. Getting ready for the pool?" he asked, picking up Zayn who was making grabby hands for the man. "Mhm. Zee was just about to choose which awesome pull-up he wanted, huh, baby?" Harry cooed, making Zayn blush and stuff his face in Louis' shoulder. "You're okay, baby. Do you want Nemo, Ariel, or Tigger, sweetheart?" Louis cooed, bouncing Zayn on his hip a bit. "Like Ni." Zayn mumbled, and Louis looked at Niall confusedly. "What do you mean, baby? Ni has swim trunks on." Louis said, as Niall had pulled his swim trunks back on over the pull-up. "No, Daddy, I have a pull-up on under it. Zaynie didn't wanna wear one by himself, so I said I'd wear one with him." Niall blushed. "That was very nice of you, love." Louis said, making Niall blush even more. "Which one does Ni have on, baby?" Louis asked Zayn, who pointed to the Ariel pull-up. "Okay, let Papa put it on you, baby." Louis cooed, setting Zayn on the floor and watching as Harry helped Zayn into the pull-up and then a pair of Niall's swim trunks.

"Good job, baby! Let's go have breakfast now. Lou, can you grab Li, hon?" Harry asked his husband, who nodded and headed to Liam's bedroom. "Liam, baby, time to wake up." Louis cooed to his eldest son, pulling the boy's covers back and sweeping the hair out of his eyes. "Daddy." Liam whined, making grabby hands towards Louis. "What's the matter, baby? You feel okay?" Louis asked as he set the boy on his hip, and Liam nodded. "Bad dream." the boy then whined, making Louis frown. "Do you wanna talk about it, Li?" Louis asked as he he carried the boy to the bathroom. Liam shook his head and let Louis set him down in front of the toilet. "Take your pants off, babe." Louis chuckled after Liam just stood there for twenty seconds. Liam blushed and walked back over to Louis, hiding his face in the man's stomach. "Li, sweetheart, can you go pee-pee for Daddy?" Louis asked the boy as he pulled his pants and undies down for him. "Help, Daddy." Liam whined, making Louis frown. "With what, sweetheart?" Louis questioned. "Rub tummy." Liam mumbled into Louis' stomach, and Louis frowned, picking the boy up and setting him in front of the toilet. He then gently pressed on the boy's tummy, and after a few minutes, Liam began peeing, much to Louis' relief. The boy soon finished and turned around to face Louis, making grabby hands at him again. "All set, hon?" Louis cooed as he picked the boy up, and Liam nodded. He helped the boy wash his hands before washing his own hands and carrying the naked Liam downstairs.

"Hi, sweetie! Did Daddy tell you we're going swimming today?" Harry greeted his eldest, and Liam perked up a bit. "We're going swimming?! Yay!" the boy exclaimed, making the husbands chuckle. "Yeah, Li Li, we go swim! I swim with you an' Ni!" Zayn said happily with a mouthful of fruit. Liam smiled and struggled to get out of Louis' arms, blushing when he realized he was still naked. 

"Daddy, can you get my swim trunks, please?" the boy asked, and Louis nodded and went to grab them as Liam sat down next to Zayn. 

+

"Zee, come get your floaties on!" Harry called to an excited Zayn, who was testing how cold the water was. Zayn happily went over to Harry, but he frowned when he saw the floaties in the man's hands."No wan' floaties." he pouted, making Harry sigh. "None of that, babe. Let's just put them on and then you can go have fun, yeah?" Harry said, and Zayn continued to pout but let Harry put the floaties on. The boys swam in the pool for about half an hour before Zayn climbed up the pool steps and walked over to Louis, who was standing up talking to the older couple that had invited them. Zayn tugged at Louis' shorts and when Louis looked down at him, he put his arms up. "What's up, love bug?" Louis cooed as the boy stuffed his face into the man's neck. Zayn simply whined and fisted Louis' shirt. 

Louis frowned and excused himself before carrying Zayn over to one of the lounge chairs and sitting him on his lap. He felt a bulge in the back of Zayn's nappy and figured that was why the boy was being fussy. "Baby, did you do a messy in your pull-up?" Louis cooed, and Zayn whined again. "That's alright darling, no worries. Let's get you changed, yeah?" Louis cooed, standing up to carry the boy inside. 

When they reached the bathroom, Louis having remembered to grab the bag they had packed with extra pull-ups, he laid Zayn down on the floor. "Uncie Wouieee." Zayn whined at the loss of warmth and comfort. "You're alright, cupcake. Let's get this messy pull-up off, shall we?" Louis cooed, tickling Zayn's tummy a bit. The boy let out a giggle and hid his face behind his hands as Louis slid the swim trunks and then the pull-up off and grabbed the wipes. He wiped Zayn's bits and thighs first before pushing his legs to his tummy and gently wiping his bum. "Cream next, darling." the man then said, squirting a bit of diaper rash cream onto his hands and then messaging it into the boy's lower regions and bum. "Which pull-up now, baby?" Louis asked, and Zayn shook his head, deciding he wanted Louis to pick for him. Louis chose the Nemo one and slipped it onto Zayn before standing him up. He slipped his adorable swim trunks back on over the pull-up and lifted Zayn back into his hip. "All set, baby! Wanna go swimming again?" Louis cooed, and Zayn giggled and buried his face in Louis' chest. "What are you laughing about, you little monkey?" Louis teased, tickling Zayn's armpit. The boy squealed and wiggled around in Louis' arms. "Hey, baby, can Uncie Lou have a kissie?" Louis asked, and Zayn giggled and pecked Louis' lips sloppily. "Thank you, love bug!" Louis cooed, fawning over the adorable boy. 

Zayn didn't want to swim anymore and was attached to either Harry or Louis' hip for the rest of the time, but Harry and Louis couldn't say they minded it one bit. 

It was soon lunch time, and Harry decided to make mac 'n cheese for the boys. The couple wanted to prevent a huge mess, so Harry decided to feed Zayn, which the boy wasn't totally opposed to as he was being a bit clingy. "Open up, baby." Harry cooed as he hovered a spoonful of mac 'n cheese in front of Zayn's mouth. The boy obeyed and let Harry feed him the rest of the meal. 

For the rest of the day, Zayn seemed to be permanently attached to either Harry's or Louis' hip, but once again, the couple couldn't say they minded one bit. Zayn was a little ray of sunshine and adorableness, and nothing could ever falter Harry and Louis' growing love for the little angel.


	2. No More Scary Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

Zayn didn't have a very good home life. His parents were usually either not home, who knows where, or drunk. Zayn was usually just ignored by them, occasionally getting yelled at or ordered to do something, also getting the occasional punch or kick from his father, hence why his uncles, Louis and Harry, got him out of his house as much as they could and basically treated him like their own son. 

Zayn was sleeping over at his uncles' house tonight, and he worried that he'd have a nightmare. He'd been having a lot of them lately, and he hadn't gotten around to tell Harry and Louis about it yet, but he knew he should. He thought tonight would be a good time to tell them, but he and his cousins, more like brothers, were having too much of a good time for Zayn to remember to talk to them about it. Zayn hoped and hoped that he wouldn't have a nightmare, but luck just wasn't on the fifteen year old's side that night. 

"Hey, Zee, do you wanna watch a movie before we go to bed? Liam already has one picked out." Niall asked his younger cousin, dragging him into the living room. "Yeah, sure." Zayn replied, shrugging. "Cool." Niall said, plopping down on the couch and patting the place next to him for Zayn to sit down. "What movie did you pick, Li?" Zayn asked, sitting down on the couch next to Niall. "Annabelle. Is that okay with you, Zee? It's fine if you don't like scary movies, bud." Liam asked. "Uh, yeah, that's fine." Zayn said, hesitating a bit. Truth was, Zayn hates scary movies. Every time he watches them, he ends up scared out of his wits, but he wasn't about to be a wimp in front of his older cousins. "Are you sure, Zaynie? There's nothing to be ashamed about, I know plenty of people who don't like scary movies." Liam said, sensing Zayn's discomfort. "Yeah, I'm sure, Li. I can handle it." Zayn said, forcing a little chuckle. "Okay, bud, but tell me or Ni if you get too scared." Liam said, putting the disc in. "Li, I'll be fine. And Ni's only a year older than me! Why don't you go coddle him?" Zayn retorted, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Zee, I'll quit now, bud." Liam said, sitting next to Zayn on the couch and scooting the boy onto his lap. "Liiiiii. Come on, I'm not a baby!" Zayn said, crossing his arms. "No, but you are my cuddle buddy. Now shush." Liam said, pressing play on the movie.

"Wait, Li! We have to get popcorn and Coke!" Niall said, jumping up from his seat and racing to the kitchen, Liam pausing the movie and groaning. Niall came back a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn, Harry and Louis trailing behind with the boys' drinks. "Hey, how come no one invited us!" Louis exclaimed, arms crossed. The boys laughed and Liam said, "Honestly, you and Dad would probably just ruin it, right, Zee?" Liam asked, squeezing Zayn's knee. Zayn laughed and nodded, and Harry and Louis rolled their eyes. "What movie are you guys watching, anyway?" Harry asked, he and Louis setting the drinks down on the coffee table. "Annabelle. Andy said it was really good." Liam replied. "Zee, are you okay with watching a scary movie? You can come make cookies with me and Uncle Lou instead, babe." Harry offered, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Uncle Haz, Liam has already interrogated me about this. I'll be fine." Zayn replied. "Ha, as if he wants to make cookies with his uncles instead of watching a movie, Dad!" Niall exclaimed, laughing hysterically. "Oh, shush, Ni, I was just giving him an alternative. Anyway, if anyone needs something or gets too scared, we'll be in the kitchen. Li, watch him, please." Harry said, gesturing to Zayn. Liam nodded and Zayn rolled his eyes at his uncles' overprotectiveness, shooing Harry and Louis out. Liam pressed play, and the movie started. 

The movie was about a quarter of the way through, and Zayn was scared. He was somehow able to refrain from turning around and squeezing the life out of Liam and instead resorted to trying to take deep breaths and occasionally covering his eyes, as most people do when watching a scary movie. "You okay, Zaynie?" Liam asked when Zayn flinched a bit at a really scary part of the movie. "Yeah, Li, I'm fine." Zayn said, forcing a smile even though he felt like crying. Another thirty minutes passed, and Zayn was still thankfully holding up. Harry walked in with a plate of just-out-of-the-oven chocolate chip cookies and set it on the coffee table, and Niall immediately lunged at it and grabbed about four, stuffing his face. "Hey, hey, leave some for Zee and Li, Niall." Harry said, chuckling. Liam grabbed two cookies from the plate and handed one to Zayn, who took a big bite, knowing how delicious Uncle Harry's cookies were. "How are they, babe?" Harry asked, and Zayn blushed at the pet name but said, "They're really good, as always, Uncle Haz. Thank you." "You're welcome, Zee. How's the movie, boys?" Harry questioned. "Shh, Dad! This is a really good part!" Niall exclaimed, glaring at Harry. "Oh, okay, I see how it is." Harry said, chuckling and leaving the boys to their movie. 

The movie was finally over, and Zayn was more than relieved. "Zayn, it's over, bud, you can get up now." Liam said, chuckling, after a few moments of Zayn not making a move to get off of Liam's lap. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, Li." Zayn said, now embarrassed. "It's fine, Zee." Liam said, getting up and stretching his legs. "So, Zayn, how did you like it?" Niall asked, picking through the remnants of the popcorn. "It was good, I liked it." Zayn replied, stretching his arms. "It wasn't too scary for you, bud? That doll was pretty darn creepy." Liam said, ruffling Zayn's jet black hair. "Nope, but, yeah that doll was pretty creepy." Zayn replied. 

"Alright, boys, get to bed and no fooling around, it's late. Zayn, do you need anything before you go to bed, babe?" Louis said, looking over to Zayn. "Uh, yeah, I need a toothbrush, please, 'cause I forgot mine." Zayn answered. "No problem, babe, I'm sure we have an extra one. Do you have pajamas?" Louis asked. Zayn blushed and shook his head. "I usually just sleep in my boxers and tee-shirt." he said. "Oh, okay, babe, Ni and Li do that too. I was just checking, love." Louis said. Zayn nodded and Louis went to grab him a toothbrush, telling him he'd be right back. Niall and Liam waited for Louis to get back with the toothbrush, and once he did, the three trekked upstairs to the bathroom. "Here, Zee." Liam said, squirting some toothpaste onto Zayn's toothbrush. "Thanks, Li." Zayn replied, and everyone brushed their teeth and washed their face before making their way to their bedrooms, Liam telling Zayn he could sleep with him, as he had a king sized bed. "G'night, Ni." Liam said, ruffling Niall's hair. "Night, Li, night, Zaynie." Niall replied, and Zayn said goodnight before Liam led him to his bedroom. "Alright, Zee, which side? Your pick, bud." Liam said, pulling his jeans and sweatshirt off. "Uh, I guess I'll take the right side if that's okay with you." Zayn answered, also slipping his jeans and borrowed sweatshirt off. "Of course, bud. Now get in there, you." Liam said, pinching Zayn's boxer covered bum. "Li!" Zayn exclaimed, turning around to glare at his older cousin. "Ha, sorry Zee, couldn't resist." Liam said, chuckling a bit. 

Zayn crawled into bed followed by Liam, and Harry and Louis soon walked in. "Zee, are you all set, love? Do you need water or anything?" Harry asked. "No thanks, I'm good, Uncle Haz." Zayn replied. "Okay, Zee, but if you need anything, just either wake Li up or come wake me or Uncle Lou up, okay?" Louis said, and Zayn nodded. "Oh, and if you have to go to the bathroom, I'll have the light on, so you'll see it, babe." Louis added, and Zayn nodded again. "Alright, goodnight, boys." Louis said, pecking Liam's and Zayn's lips, Harry doing the same after. "Goodnight, loves. Remember, Zee, if you need anything, come get us." Harry said, closing the door. "Mhm." Zayn mumbled, and shortly after, he and Liam fell asleep.

Zayn woke up two hours later sweating and crying, urine soaking his boxers. He knew he had no choice but to tell Liam, as he knew Liam would eventually feel the wetness on the bed. "L-Li? Li?" Zayn asked, shaking Liam a little bit. "Huh, what's up, Zee?" Liam asked, not realizing that Zayn had wet the bed. "I-I had a n-nightmare, a-and I w-w-wet the bed." Zayn cried, thoroughly embarrassed. "Aw, Zaynie, bud, it's okay, yeah? It happens, buddy, shhh." Liam cooed. "I-I'm sorry, Li. I sh-shouldn't h-have wet the bed. I-I'm fifteen for God's sake!" Zayn exclaimed, crying into his hands." Zayn, bud, I used to have a bedwetting problem too when I was about twelve, bud, so I know what it feels like. And I'm sure this is just a one-time thing, no one'll be mad, buddy. It's probably just' cause of that movie we watched, Zee." Liam cooed, rubbing Zayn's back. 

"Now let's go see Uncle Haz and Uncle Lou, buddy." Liam said, grabbing Zayn's hand and leading the sniffling boy to his parents' room. "Hey, Dad? Papa?" Liam asked, shaking Harry and Louis, still holding on to Zayn's hand. Harry and Louis both sat up groggily, and Harry mumbled, "Li? Zayn? What's going on?" "Zayn had a nightmare, and he wet the bed." Liam answered, hugging the still teary Zayn to his side. "I-I'm sorry." Zayn mumbled, looking at the ground. "Oh, baby, it's fine. No need to apologize, love. We shouldn't have let you boys watch that movie, huh, Zee?" Harry said, getting out of bed and turning his bedside lamp on, kissing Zayn's forehead and wiping his tears away. "Oh, Zee, baby, it's okay." Louis added when Zayn continued to let tears fall. A few more minutes of cooing and Liam telling stories of how he used to wet the bed later, Zayn had finally stopped crying. "Li, babe, can you take him to go get cleaned up? I think he'd be more comfortable with you than us, if you know what I mean." Louis said, knowing Zayn would be extremely embarrassed if his uncles saw him naked. It's not like they'd never seen him naked before, because they definitely have, but Louis just thought that under the circumstances, Zayn would rather have Liam help him. Liam nodded, and Harry said, "Thanks, Li. Zee, baby, Li's gonna help you get cleaned up, okay, love? I know you don't wanna be alone, babes." Zayn nodded and turned around to bury his face in Liam's chest. Harry and Louis cooed and Liam smiled sympathetically at his younger cousin before taking his hand again and leading him out of the room. 

Harry went to go change Liam's sheets, and Louis went downstairs to the kitchen to make Zayn a cup of tea.   
Meanwhile, Liam lead Zayn into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet. "Zee, do you wanna take a bath or a shower, bud?" Liam asked, crouching down to the water spout. Zayn thought for a moment and then mumbled, "B-bath, please, Li.", his face bright red. "Don't be embarrassed, bud, I love baths too, Zee." Liam said, squeezing Zayn's knee and starting the water. "Do you want bubbles, buddy?" Liam asked, starting to reach under the cabinet. "Y-yes, please." Zayn answered. "Okay, bud." Liam said, grabbing the bubble bath and pouring some into the water. The two waited for the bath to fill up, Liam trying to initiate conversation and distract Zayn, Zayn only giving him one or two word replies. 

"Ok, bud, it's ready. Let's get you undressed, Zee." Liam said, motioning Zayn over. Zayn walked over, and Liam slid his soaked boxes off and pulled off his shirt, Zayn blushing and covering himself. "No need to be embarrassed, Zaynie, I've seen it all before, buddy." Liam said, chuckling a bit. Zayn blushed and nodded, stepping into the bath with Liam's help. "Alright, bud, let's get that hair washed." Liam said, squirting shampoo onto his hands and lathering it into his jet black hair. As Liam was rinsing it out, though, Harry walked in with a pair of Niall's boxers and a spare tee-shirt. 

"Hi, loves. I've got some clothes for you, Zaynie, when you're done in there, babe." he said, setting the clothes on the bathroom counter and leaving the bathroom to give the boys some privacy. Liam smiled at the blushing Zayn and began to lather conditioner into Zayn's hair, wanting to let it sit for a bit before he rinsed it out. He then grabbed a washcloth and tried his best to wipe Zayn's tear tracks off of his face, pecking his cheek once finished. He then washed the conditioner out of Zayn's hair, and said, "Hey, Zayn, buddy, I know you're not gonna like this, but I'm gonna have to have you stand up for me, bud." Liam said, knowing this would totally embarrass Zayn. "Do I have to, Li? That's so embarrassing." Zayn said, looking up to Liam with pleading eyes. "Sorry, Zee, but, yes, you have to, bud. I'll do it quick, I promise. Zayn reluctantly stood up, and Liam smiled at him sympathetically before using the wash cloth to wipe Zayn's bits and thighs. "Turn around for me, bud." Liam instructed a very red-faced Zayn, who did as told. Liam wiped over Zayn's bum and noticed a little rash starting to form where his bum cheek met his thigh, deciding to deal with it later, as Zayn was already embarrassed enough. 

"Good boy, Zee. Let me help you out, bud." Liam said, helping Zayn out of the tub and draining it. He then dried Zayn off and helped him into his tee-shirt. "Hey, bud, I noticed a little rash on your bum earlier, Zee. I think we should have one of my dads take a look at it." Liam said when Zayn grabbed his boxers. "No, Li, please. Then they'll see everything!" Zayn exclaimed, blushing. "Sorry, buddy, it'll only get worse if you don't start treating it right away. I used to get those a lot, so I think we still have the ointment, Zee." Liam told Zayn sympathetically. Zayn nodded and mumbled, "Fine, Li.", and Liam told him he'd be right back with Uncle Haz or Uncle Lou.

Liam walked into his parent's bedroom and found Louis in bed reading a book. "Hey, Papa. Uh, Zayn his a bit of a rash on his bum, so I thought you or Dad would want to check it out." he said a bit awkwardly. "Oh, okay, Li, thanks for telling me. I'll be there in a second." Louis said, sliding out of bed and walking downstairs to find the rash ointment he used to use on Liam. 

"Does he have a rash, babe?" Harry asked when he saw the ointment in Louis' hand, having come down to get a drink of water. "Oh, Haz, you scared me! And, yeah, the poor kid has a rash. I feel so bad that we let them watch that scary movie." Louis said. "Yeah, that was a big mistake. There's nothing we can do about it now, though." Harry said back. Louis nodded, and the two trekked up the stairs, Louis heading to the bathroom, Harry heading to their bedroom. "Hey, Zaynie, can I come in?" Louis asked, poking his head into the bathroom, and Zayn nodded, his face bright red and his hands over his crotch again. "No need to cover up, love, I've seen it all before, Zee." Louis said, crouching behind Zayn and examining his rash. "Oh, that looks painful, baby. Does it hurt, Zee?" Louis asked, starting to squeeze some ointment onto his finger. "Yeah, a l-little bit." Zayn replied, flinching when Louis applied the cold ointment to his rash. "Sorry, love." Louis said, patting Zayn's bum and capping the ointment, placing it under the bathroom sink. Liam then grabbed Zayn's boxers and held them out for him to step in, which he immediately did. 

"Good job, Zaynie, babe. I'm sorry you had to through that, Zee, I know it was super embarrassing, baby." Louis said, rubbing Zayn's back. "Can I have a kiss, love?" Louis asked, and Zayn blushed but gave Louis a little peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe. Uncle Harry and I will come say goodnight in a minute. Your sheets are all set and everything, and Zee, there's a cup of tea on Liam's nightstand for you, babe." Louis said, walking out of the bathroom. 

Liam turned to look at Zayn and asked, "Do you want a piggy back ride, Zee?", ruffling his near-dry hair. "Yes, please, Li." Zayn said, smiling a bit. "There's that smile! Get on up here, buddy." Liam ordered, crouching down a bit. Zayn laughed and jumped onto Liam's back, clinging on with his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso as Liam jogged quickly to his bedroom. Liam deposited Zayn on the bed, giving him a little tickle to which Zayn laughed at. He climbed into bed next to the boy and pulled the covers over Zayn and himself. Harry and Louis walked in and kissed the two goodnight then turned the light off. Liam then pulled Zayn into his chest, and Zayn whined. "Li, I'm not your girlfriend." he said, though making no move to detach himself from Liam. "Zee, I already told you you're my cuddle buddy! Now shut up, and go to sleep." Liam said, placing a purposely sloppy kiss on Zayn's cheek. "Ewww, Li!" Zayn exclaimed, laughing. "You know you love it, Cuddle Buddy." Liam said, and soon the two boys were fast asleep, cuddled up and dreaming sweet dreams.


	3. Accidents

"Come say goodbye, boys!" Harry yelled to Zayn, Niall, and Liam as he and Louis added last minute touches to their outfits for date night. The boys trampled down the stairs, each giving Harry and Louis a hug. When Zayn got to Harry, Harry picked the boy up and set him on his hip. "Are you sure you're comfortable being here with just Li and Ni, sweetheart?" the man asked. "Yes, I'm fine! Go have fun on your date, Uncle Hazza." Zayn said, and Harry smiled and pecked the corner of the boy's mouth before setting him down so he could hug Louis. Louis hugged his nephew and then patted his bum a few times and kissed the top of his head lovingly. "I love you, baby. Call us if you need anything, okay?" Louis said. "Love you, too." Zayn said back, blushing a bit. Everyone then said goodbye to the couple, and soon they were out the door, leaving Liam, Niall, and Zayn by themselves. 

"So, what do you guys wanna do for dinner?" Liam asked the other two. "Nandos!" Niall exclaimed, making Liam chuckle. "You alright with Nandos, Zee?" Liam asked, and Zayn nodded. "Alright, I'll go grab some take out, and you guys can stay here and watch a movie or something, yeah?" Liam suggested. "Sounds good. What do you wanna watch, Zaynie?" Niall asked. "Oh, and no scary movies, Niall." Liam warned seriously, making Zayn's face flush as red as tomato, knowing Liam had said that for his sake. "Okay, fine." Niall sighed, and Liam grabbed his keys, shoes, and jacket. "I'll be back in about an hour, okay? Be good." Liam said, and Zayn and Niall said goodbye to him as he headed out the door. 

"Ni?" Zayn asked as Niall shifted through all of the movies they owned. "What's up, buddy?" Niall replied. "Can we watch Home Alone? I love that movie." Zayn requested. "Sure thing, bud." Niall said, finding the disc and popping it in. The two then plopped on the couch and enjoyed the movie for about twenty minutes before Zayn felt the sudden urge to pee. He was in the middle of a really good part, though, so he thought he'd go after it ended. About a minute later, though, Zayn felt wetness spreading onto his lap. He let out a panicked sob (poor baby) and immediately ran sobbing to his room, giving Niall zero time to figure out what had happened. Niall figured it out from the wet spot on the couch, though, and frowned. He knew he needed to go comfort Zayn, so he quickly made his way to the sobbing boy's room. "Zee?" Niall asked. "G-go away!" Zayn yelled, breaking Niall's heart. "Bud, can you let me in? I promise it's okay, Zaynie. No one will be mad. Please open the door, buddy." Niall pleaded, jiggling the doorknob. "No! I'm not letting you in! Go away-ay-ay." Zayn sobbed. Niall sighed and sat down against the door. "Well, I'm not leaving till you let me in." he told Zayn through the door, and he got no response from his younger cousin. Niall thought about calling Liam or even his dads, but he knew Liam would be home soon and he would probably be able to handle the situation. 

Niall was sat against the door for about another twenty minutes before he heard Liam walk through the door. "Ni? Zayn?" Liam called, thinking both boys would be in the living room watching a movie. "Up here!" Niall called, and Liam set the food down on the counter before trekking up the stairs. "Niall? What's going on?" Liam asked concernedly, hearing Zayn's crying. "Zee's had an accident, and he locked himself in his room. I tried to get him to open the door, but he just told me to go away." Niall explained, standing up and brushing himself off. "Oh, poor thing. Why don't you go try to clean up his mess and I'll try to get him out of here." Niall nodded and Liam thanked him before knocking on Zayn's door. "Zee? It's me, Liam. Can you open the door for me, love?" Liam said softly but loud enough for Zayn to hear. Liam heard footsteps coming towards the door. A very teary and blotchy-faced Zayn opened the door, and Liam's heart broke at the sight of the boy. 

"Thank you, buddy." Liam cooed, and Zayn looked down at his feet. "I'm s-sorry." the boy cried, and Liam frowned. "Hey, none of that, Zee. There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about, okay? It was just a little accident, love." Liam said, and Zayn just sniffled. "Now let's get you all cleaned up, yeah?" Liam cooed, and Zayn nodded. "Do you wanna take a shower or a bath, buddy?" Liam asked the sniffling boy. "A-a bath, please." Zayn mumbled, making Liam smile at the boy's adorableness. "Do you need help, bud, or do you wanna do it by yourself?" Liam asked, making Zayn blush even more if that was possible. "H-help, please." Zayn mumbled just loud enough for Liam to hear. "Okay, bud. No problem. Let's get you undressed here and then I'll carry you to the pott- bathroom, okay?" Liam asked, the word 'potty' almost slipping because of Zayn's innocence. 

Zayn nodded, and Liam smiled at the boy, brushing the jet black hair away from the boy's eyes and wiping the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. He then gently lifted the hem of Zayn's t-shirt. "Can you lift your arms up for me, bud?" Liam asked the still sniffling boy, who nodded and lifted his arms for Liam to slip his shirt off. Liam then unbuttoned and unzipped Zayn's jeans and slipped them down to his ankles. "Undies now, buddy. Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before, Zee." Liam cooed. He slipped the boy's undies down to his ankles and frowned at the angry red rash littering Zayn's privates, thighs, and bum. "Oh, love, that must hurt. I'll put some nice cream on it after your bath, okay, bud?" Liam said, and Zayn nodded and blushed. "Okay, let's go get you all freshened up now." Liam cooed, picking Zayn up from under his armpits and setting him gently on his hip, pulling the boy's undies and jeans off from around his ankles. Zayn buried his face into Liam's shoulder while Liam rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, knowing the boy needed some comfort. Liam entered the bathroom and closed the door before making sure the toilet seat was down and setting Zayn on top of it. "Can you try to go pee a little bit, bud?" Liam asked. "I don't have to, Li." Zayn mumbled. "Can you just try for me, bud? I'll turn around." Liam asked, and Zayn nodded. Liam started the water in the tub, and soon he heard a tinkling sound. The tub soon filled up, and Liam added some bubbles. 

"Alright, let's get you in there, Zee." Liam said, helping Zayn get into the tub. Zayn lowered himself down into the warm water, and Liam filled a cup with the water. "Head back, buddy." Liam instructed, and Zayn obeyed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes tight. Liam chuckled and poured the water over the boy's hair. once he had successfully wet his hair, he massaged shampoo into it gently. "Does that feel good, buddy?" Liam asked. "Mhmm." Zayn answered, loving the head massage he was getting. Liam chuckled and rinsed the shampoo out, grabbing the bar of soap. He lathered it onto his hands and then started to gently clean Zayn's chest, arms, and tummy. "Can you stand up for me now, Zee?" Liam asked the boy, who blushed but complied and stood up. "This might hurt a little bit, but I'll be extra careful, okay, bud?" Liam warned Zayn, who nodded and played with his fingers. Liam carefully brought a wash cloth to Zayn's willy and bits and very gently began to wash the urine away. "That hurts, Li." Zayn said, a few tears springing to his eyes. "I know, bud. It's almost over." Liam cooed, wiping off the insides of Zayn's thighs and then moving on to his lower legs. "Turn around so I can wash your bum, buddy." Liam said, and Zayn blushed but did as told. Liam gently gently wiped Zayn's little bum before telling the boy he was all done. He pulled the plug on the drain and grabbed a towel for his younger cousin. "C'mere, Zee-bee." Liam cooed lifting Zayn out of the tub. He then dried the boy off with the towel, making sure to be more careful around his bits and bum. 

"Does that feel a bit better now, Zee?" Liam asked, picking Zayn up with the towel wrapped around his body. "Yeah. Thank you, Li." Zayn mumbled before stuffing his face into Liam's neck. "No problem, bud." Liam chuckled, patting the boys bum. "I'm gonna bring you to my room, and then I'll grab the rash cream, okay?" Liam then asked, and Zayn nodded. Liam laid Zayn on his bed and then headed into his dads' bathroom to grab the rash cream. He found it pretty easily and then brought it back to his room. "Alright, this'll make that rash not hurt so much, bud." Liam said as he pulled the towel off of Zayn. He squirted some cream onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. He then started to rub the cream onto Zayn's privates, making Zayn's face flush red. He whined and adorably covered his face with his hands. "Shh, you're okay, bud. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Liam reassured, now rubbing the cream onto the boy's thighs. He then pushed Zayn's legs onto his tummy and lathered his bum with the cream. "All done! You did so good, Zee." Liam said to the blushing boy. "Let's get you dressed now, yeah?" Liam suggested, and Zayn nodded eagerly, making Liam chuckle. "Do you want sweats or boxers?" Liam asked, sifting through his drawers. "Uh, sweats, please, Li." Zayn replied, so Liam picked out a suitable pair of sweatpants for the boy along with a warm pair of socks and a t-shirt. 

He helped Zayn into the outfit and then placed him on his hip. "Ready for some food?" Liam asked, tickling Zayn's tummy a bit. "Yes, I'm starving!" Zayn laughed, pushing Liam's hand away. Liam carried Zayn into the kitchen, where he set Zayn onto the counter and sorted through the bags of food, dishing out three plates. "Ni, time to eat!" Liam yelled to Niall, who came sprinting down the stairs. "Finally!" he exclaimed, grabbing a plate and immediately stuffing food into his mouth. Zayn and Liam laughed at the boy, and Liam carried the remaining two plates to the table. "Hey, you forgot me!" Zayn pouted dramatically from his spot on the counter. 

Liam rolled his eyes playfully and went back to grab Zayn from the counter. He tried to set Zayn down in his own seat, but the boy clung to Liam. 

"No, I wanna sit with you, Li!" Zayn exclaimed, making Liam chuckle. "Okay, fine. down with Zayn in his lap and starting to eat his meal. Everyone soon finished, and Liam pulled Zayn onto his hip again and cleaned up a bit before heading to the living room. 

"Oh, we should finish watching Home Along." Niall suggested, and Zayn nodded, cuddling up to Liam.

Niall popped the movie in and looked at Liam and Zayn all cuddled up. He wanted to cuddle, too! He felt a bit neglected, as Liam's attention was all over Zayn. Liam noticed Niall was acting a bit off. "Ni, do you want a cuddle?" Liam asked, and Niall nodded and scooted over to the two for a brotherly cuddle. 

The three finished the movie in about an hour and a half, both Zayn and Niall having fallen asleep, and soon Louis and Harry were walking through the door. "We're home!" Louis yelled, walking into the living home. "Shhh!" Liam whispered, patting Zayn's bum, who was straddling Liam. "Oh, sorry. How'd it go?" Louis whispered, still holding Harry's hand. "Zee had an accident again and got a rash. I put some cream on it, but I think he needs more. Other than that, good." Liam whispered back. Louis and Harry frowned, and Harry gently pulled Zayn's sweatpants back to reveal the rash on his bum. "Oh, poor thing. He must've been so upset." Harry whispered, letting go of the waistband. "Yeah, he was sobbing." Liam said, kissing Zayn's forehead. "Aw, well, thanks for taking such good care of him, babe. You're the best." Harry said to Liam. "Here, let's just lay him down on the carpet, yeah. Haz, can you grab the cream, sweets?" Louis asked his husband, who nodded and went to go find the rash cream. 

Louis lifted Zayn onto his hip, trying not to wake the boy, but the movement startled him anyway. "Hi, sweetheart! Did you have a good nap?" Louis cooed to the boy, who blushed and nodded before resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "Uncle Hazza's just grabbing the rash cream so we can put some more on you. Does it hurt, love bug?" Louis then asked, brushing the hair oit of the boy's eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Uncle Lou." Zayn mumbled, a few tears sprouting to his eyes. "For what, baby?" Louis asked, confused. "F-for having an accident like a little kid." Zayn mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "Oh, honey, that's nothing to be sorry about! You couldn't help it, baby." Louis cooed, pressing kisses all over Zayn's face in attempt to make him cheer up a bit. Zayn giggled adorably, and Louis smiled and tickled the boy's tummy a. Bit, making him giggle some more. 

Harry walked in with the rash cream and smiled when he saw Zayn giggling in Louis' arms. "Hi, love! Is Uncle Lou tickling you, babe?" Harry said to Zayn who nodded and reached out to Harry. Harry chuckled and grabbed Zayn and laid him on the floor, making Zayn blush. "Don't worry, love, we'll be quick, huh, Lou?" Harry said when he noticed Zayn's discomfort. "Yep!" Louis said, pulling Zayn's sweatpants down to his knees and holding his hands out to Harry for the rash cream. Harry squirted some into Louis' hands, and Louis rubbed his hands together before starting to spread the cream onto the boy's bits. He then lathered his things,   
blowing a raspberry onto the boy's tummy before lifting his legs up and pushing them onto his tummy. He made quick work of spreading some cream onto the boy's bum, making sure to get his bum crack, much to Zayn's embarrassment, and then lower his legs down and pull his pants up again. "All done, bud! That wasn't too bad, was it?" Louis asked, and Zayn shrugged and made grabby hands to the man. 

Louis chuckled and picked the boy up, pecking his lips once he was situated on his hip. Zayn whined and once again buried his face in Louis' shoulder. "I love you, baby." Louis said, slipping his hand under Zayn's shirt and rubbing his back. "Love you, too." Zayn mumbled, making Harry and Louis coo. "Are you tired, sweetie?" Harry asked the boy. "Mhmm." Zayn replied, picking his head up from Louis' shoulder. "Alright, let's get you ready for bedtime then." Harry said, starting to walk to the bathroom, Louis following with Zayn. "How was your date?" Zayn asked, remembering where the two had gone. "It was great. Uncle Lou had a bit of an issue with the jalapenos in the appetizer, though." Harry chuckled, making Louis pout and slap Harry's bum playfully. Zayn laughed, and Louis tickled him some more. "St-ah-ah-ah-ahp. Save me, Uncle Hazza!" Zayn exclaimed, and Harry laughed and told Louis to stop tickling the boy. The three then headed into the bathroom, and Louis pulled Zayn's pants down again and set him in front of the toilet. "Go pee, bud." he instructed the boy. Zayn obeyed and let a stream of pee out before pulling his pants up and washing his hands. "Teeth." Harry then said, handing the boy a tooth brush with a dot of tooth paste. Zayn brushed his teeth, and then Harry picked him up and kissed his cheek, carrying him to his room, Louis following. He tucked the boy into his bed, and both he and Louis pecked the boy's lips and said 'I love you's before turning off the light and gently closing the door. 

Zayn had had a hit of a rough night, but he knew that his cousins and uncles would always be there for him when he needs them.


	4. Nappy Time

Zayn's parents were finally put into prison for child neglect and abuse, and and the boy was placed into Harry and Louis' care. They planned to adopt him as soon as possible. It had been a few days since Zayn's second accident, and he had had about three or four accidents since then. He would always cry and become very upset about them, and it broke Louis and Harry's hearts. They knew they had to do something, so they decided they would put the boy in pull ups. They knew Zayn wouldn't like the idea at all, but it was really the only solution for the poor boy. The couple planned to get him in pull ups just at night to start and then ease him into wearing them 24/7. They hoped Zayn wouldn't be too torn up about the idea, but they could only wait and see until the boy's bedtime. 

"Zaynie, time to wakey, wakey, baby." Louis cooed, and Zayn groaned. "No, go 'way." the boy mumbled irritatedly, curling into a ball. "None of that, love. C'mon, let's go get some food in that tummy of yours." Louis scolded lightly, attempting to pick the boy up. Zayn was not having it, though, and he wriggled free of Louis' grasp. "F*ck off!" Zayn yelled angrily, kicking his legs out and effectively hitting Louis quite hard right in the balls. "Zayn Javaad! Swearing and kicking are unacceptable behavior! Now march your little bum over to that corner, and Uncle Hazza will be here to deal with you very soon, young man!" Louis yelled, astonished by Zayn's sudden outburst. Zayn quickly did as told and went and stood in the corner, arms crossed and face red. 

Louis sighed and rubbed his face before leaving Zayn's bedroom and heading back to his and Harry's room. Harry saw the worried/stressed look on his husband's face and immediately asked what's wrong. "Zayn just had a full out tantrum. He swore and kicked me in balls. I don't know where it came from!" Louis told Harry. "Oh, baby, are you okay? Lemme see." Harry said, frowning and walking over to Louis, gently pulling back the waist band of his boxers. "Looks okay, sweetie. Now why don't you rest while I go take care of Zayn. He must just be tired or something." Harry offered, and Louis nodded. "I guess. It's just so weird of him. He wouldn't normally do something like that." Louis sighed, laying down on the bed. "Don't worry, love, I'm sure there's a reason for all this. I'll get it sorted." Harry reassured, kissing Louis' forehead and then heading over to Zayn's room. 

"Zayn Javaad, get your bum over here right now."  Harry commanded, sitting down on Zayn's bed. Zayn obeyed and turned around from the corner, face blotchy from crying and hair disheveled, and Harry could barely hold back a coo at the sight of the boy. He guided him in between his legs and tried hard to keep his stern demeanor. "Zayn, you swore and you kicked Uncle Lou. Those are two very unacceptable behaviors in this house, and they result in a punishment. I know you feel sorry for what you did, but we still have to punish you for what you did wrong, love. You're gonna get fifteen spanks bare, so strip and get over my lap, please, Zee." Harry said, making more tears fall from Zayn's face. He did as told, though, and climbed over Harry's lap. 

"Ready, love?" Harry asked the boy once he was situated, and Zayn mumbled a very quiet " 'M scared.", making Harry frown. "There's no need to be scared, baby. What if I hold your hand? Would that make you feel a bit better, Zee?" Harry asked the sniffling boy, who nodded. Harry then grabbed Zayn's hand and brought his other hand into the air. "I'm starting, love." he warned before bringing his hand down onto the middle of Zayn's bum. Zayn whimpered, and Harry continued to land spanks all over Zayn's bum and sit spots. By the end of the spanking, Zayn was a sobbing, blubbering mess. "I'm s-sorry-y-y! I'm sorry Unc-Uncle Hazza-a-a!" the boy cried, and Harry cooed and pulled Zayn up onto his lap so the boy was facing him. 

"Shhh, sweetheart. You did so well, baby. Deep breaths, love, you'll make yourself sick. You're all forgiven, babes." Harry cooed, rubbing the boy's tummy to help calm him down. After about ten more minutes of cooing to the boy and kissing his tears away, Zayn's sobs were reduced to sniffles. "Can you tell me why you got so upset earlier when Uncle Lou tried to wake you up, baby?" Harry tried, and Zayn blushed and hid his face in Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, baby, you can tell me whenever you're ready." Harry cooed, brushing the boy's hair out of his face.

After about five minutes, Zayn was finally ready to talk. "I-I feel like a ba-baby." he sniffled, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Oh, sweetheart, you're not a baby! You just need some extra help sometimes, love. And that's absolutely nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Everyone needs help sometimes, yeah? Even Uncle Lou and I need help sometimes." Harry cooed, lightly patting the boy's red bum. "Y-yeah, but I have a-accidents like a b-b-baby." Zayn cried, wetting Harry's shoulder with his tears. "Love, we don't think any less of you at all because of your accidents! You're going through a rough time right now, and that's just your body's way of dealing with the stress. It's absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, and it doesn't make you any less of a person, sweetheart. And it certainly doesn't make you a baby. Do you understand, love bug?" Harry cooed, and Zayn thankfully nodded and rubbed his puffy eyes. "Can I have a kiss, Zee?" Harry asked the boy, who blushed but pecked Harry's lips nonetheless. "I love you, sweetheart." Harry told the boy. "Love you, too, Uncle Hazza." Zayn mumbled into Harry's shirt, which he also happened to be fisting at the moment. 

"Shall we get you dressed, baby?" Harry asked, and Zayn blushed once again. "Not a baby." he mumbled as Harry stood him up between his legs again. "I know, love." Harry cooed, reaching over to grab Zayn's jeans. He held them down at the boy's feet for him to step into them, but he noticed Zayn's legs were crossed. "No." the boy mumbled, shaking his head. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Harry asked, confused. "Hurts." Zayn mumbled, and Harry realized what the boy meant. "Oh, the clothes will hurt your bum. Well, you can't just walk around with your bits hanging out, hon." Harry chuckled, making Zayn's face flush as red as a tomato. "Carry?" he asked, eyes wide and glossy. "Of course, love. Let's go apologize to Uncle Lou, yeah?" Harry suggested as he carefully hoisted the naked Zayn onto his hip. He then headed to his and Louis' bedroom to find Louis sitting up in bed looking at something on his phone. 

"Someone wants to apologize, Lou." Harry said as he entered the bedroom, making Zayn blush and hide his face in the man's shoulder again. Louis smiled and held his arms out for the boy. Harry gently seated him in Louis' lap, and Louis frowned at Zayn's red bum. "Did Uncle Hazza spank you, love?" he cooed, and Zayn blushed and nodded. " 'M sorry for swearing and kicking you Uncle Lou. I won't do it again." Zayn mumbled, eyes wide and teary. "You're forgiven, love. Can I have a kiss from my favorite nephew?" Louis smiled, and Zayn pecked the man's lips before cuddling into his chest. Louis kissed the top of his head and patted his bum lightly. "Do you wanna put some undies on, babe? Or maybe just a big t-shirt?" Louis then asked the naked boy. 

"Just a t-shirt, please." Zayn answered, wiggling around a bit. "My bum's killing me." he added, wiggling around even more. "Zee? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Harry said this time. "No. Why?" the boy asked, confused. "You're wiggling around a lot, hon." Harry chuckled, and Zayn blushed. "Oh." the boy said, not even realizing that he was wriggling around. "Do you wanna try to go pee just in case?" Louis asked, and Zayn shrugged, really not wanting another accident. "Okay, you go ahead to the potty, and we'll get you a nice t-shirt, okay, Zee?" Harry said, and Zayn nodded, scurrying off to the bathroom. 

"Lou, I think we should put him in a nappy when he comes back." Harry said to his husband. "What? I thought we were gonna start him in them tonight." Louis said, confused. "Yeah, well, he can't even tell when he has to pee, babe. He'll be upset, but I think it's best if we do it now. We're going to my mum's later, too, and it'd be a nightmare if he had an accident there." Harry explained, and Louis sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Louis said, and Harry smiled sadly. "I bought cloth ones and regular ones, so we'll let him choose. I think he'll go for cloth since you can't really hear it, and it's basically just extra thick undies." Harry informed Louis, and Louis nodded. "Okay, you go grab everything and I'll wait here for him." Louis said, and Harry nodded and went to the kitchen where he had hid the nappies. 

Louis nervously chewed his fingernails until he heard a familiar laugh coming from down the hallway. Soon, Liam appeared with a laughing, still naked Zayn slung over his shoulder. "Hey, babes." Louis chuckled, standing up and grabbing Zayn from his position over Louis' shoulder. "Hi, Uncle Lou. Li captured me!" Zayn laughed, cheeks rosy and hair all over the place. "Yes, I see that, darling." Louis said, setting the boy on his hip. "I told him to put some clothes on, but he wouldn't listen, huh, Zee?" Liam teased, tickling the boy's tummy. "No, Li!" Zayn laughed, clinging onto Louis like a koala bear. Liam chuckled and sat down on the bed, and Louis bounced Zayn up and down on his hip. "Can I have some breakfast?" Zayn asked after a minute or two. "In a little while, bud. Uncle Hazza's got something for you." Louis said casually, and right then, Harry walked through the door with a bag, presumably filled with the nappies and other needed supplies. 

"Did you go pee, sweets?" he asked the boy, who nodded and struggled in Louis' arms to get down and sit in Liam's lap. Liam pulled the boy onto his lap and eyed the bag Harry was holding suspiciously. "Zee, honey, what Uncle Lou and I are gonna tell you you're not gonna like, but just know that we love you very very much and we're only doing this for your own good, sweetheart." Harry said, making Zayn cuddle into Liam more. "Wh-whats's going on?" Zayn asked shakily, and Harry sighed. "Love, we're putting you in nappies." Harry said, and Zayn flew off of Liam's lap, making Harry grab the now sobbing boy and pull him onto his hip. "No! You can't do that! I'm fif-fifteen, Uncle Hazza! I prom- I promise I won't pee my pan-pants ever again!" the boy boy sobbed, breaking the other three men's hearts. "Zee, baby, it's just till you can start controlling your bladder again, sweetheart. Did Li Li tell you how he used to have to wear nappies when he was just a little younger than you?" Harry cooed, and Zayn just continued sobbing and struggling to get out of Harry's arms. "Yeah, Zee, I used to wear nappies, too, and then I grew out of them!" Liam tried, and Zayn only continued to sob his little heart out. "Shhh, sweetheart. You'll be just fine, I promise, promise, promise. Take some deep breaths, lovey." Harry cooed, giving up on trying to talk to the boy and bouncing him a bit instead. 

After about twenty minutes of Zayn sobbing and Harry, Louis, and Liam attempting to calm the boy down, his sobs were reduced to sniffles, and he was cuddled up in Louis' lap. "So, sweetie, you have two choices, okay? You can wear a cloth one or a regular one." Louis explained, avoiding saying the word 'nappy' so as not to trigger the boy. Zayn mumbled "Cloth." into Louis' shirt, and Louis smiled. "Okay, let's get you laid on the bed, yeah?" Louis then said, standing up with Zayn in his arms and attempting to lay the boy down. Zayn's face crumpled, though, and he clung tight onto Louis. "Baby, you'll be just fine. C'mon, love, be a good boy and lay down for me, sweetheart." Louis cooed, and Zayn suddenly gave up struggling and just let himself be laid down on the bed, back to sobbing his heart out. Liam laid down next to the boy and held his hand and rubbed his tummy, and Louis sat on his other side, wiping the tears away from his face. "Shhh, honey." Louis cooed, his heart breaking for his sobbing nephew. 

Harry got the nappy ready, and he grabbed Zayn's ankles and lifted his legs to slide the nappy under his bum.

He then set his legs down and powdered the boy's bits before fastening the nappy shut. "See, that wasn't so bad, huh, sweetheart?" Harry cooed, picking the still wailing boy up and setting him on his hip, bouncing him up and down and patting his bum to help him calm down. 

 

After about ten minutes, Zayn had calmed down and Harry was able to slip a t-shirt over Zayn's head. The boy looked adorable with his tear-stained face, his long, too big t-shirt, and his nappy, and Harry and Louis couldn't help but coo. "Remember, this is just for extra protection, love. If you feel like you have to potty, you tell us and we'll help you get there, yeah?" Harry explained to Zayn, who was resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Okay, U-Uncle Hazza." the boy mumbled, fisting his eyes adorably. "How 'bout a nap, bud? With Ni and Li maybe?" Louis suggested, and Zayn nodded. "And when you wake up, it'll probably be time to go to Grammy's house, babes." Louis added, and Zayn's eyes went wide. "B-but she'll see!" he exclaimed. "That's okay, love. She used to help Li out when he had an issue, so I'm sure she won't bat an eye over it, honey. Now go with Uncle Hazza for your nap. I love you." Louis said, and Zayn was too tired and worn out to reply, so he simply laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes.   

"Do you want Li and Ni to nap with you, too, Zee?" Harry asked the tired boy. "Yes, please." Zayn replied, and Harry nodded and carried him to Liam's room. "Hey, Zee!" Liam greeted, taking in the adorable sight of Zayn in a nappy. "Hi, Li. Do- do you wanna nap with me?" Zayn asked a bit timidly. " 'Course, bud! I'm feeling a bit tired, too, actually." Liam told the boy. "Alright, do you wanna go find Ni, now?" Harry asked, and Zayn nodded. "Can I walk, Uncle Hazza?"  he then asked, and Harry shrugged and set him down. 

Zayn and Liam found Niall, and the three boys cuddled up together on Harry and Louis' bed. About an hour or so later, they all woke up, and Zayn realized he had wet his nappy. Liam saw the distraught look on the boy's face and reassured him that it was okay. "Do you want me to change you, bud, or should I get Uncle Haz or Lou?" Liam asked and Zayn shrugged. "Uncle Lou." Zayn answered, face beat red. Liam nodded and went off to find Louis, and soon the man entered the room. "Need a change, love?" Louis said softly, and Zayn looked away as more tears fell from his eyes. "Oh, sweetie, c'mere." Louis cooed, picking Zayn up from the bed and setting him on his hip. "I know this is so hard for you, baby, but you'll get through it, I know it. Eventually you won't be as stressed anymore, sweetheart, and the accidents will stop, but for now you've just gotta deal with the nappies. I know it sucks, love, but everything will be okay, I promise." Louis told the little lad. "It's just so embarrassing." Zayn choked out. "I know, love, and I'm so sorry you have to to through this, but, like I said, eventually you'll be able to control your bladder, and you won't need them anymore, yeah?" Louis said softly, and Zayn nodded. 

"Alright, love, I'm gonna lay you down now, okay? I'll be super quick." Louis said, carefully laying Zayn down onto the floor. Zayn whined and covered his face with his hands while Louis untaped the front of the boy's nappy and pushed his legs onto his tummy to get rid of the wet nappy. He then grabbed a wipe and wiped Zayn's private bits and then once again pushed the boy's legs towards his tummy to wipe his bum. He then slid a fresh nappy, this time a green one,

under his bum and applied baby powder to Zayn's bits, finally taping up the new nappy. "Done?" Zayn mumbled, uncovering his face to reveal fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yep, all done, sweetheart! Let's get you dressed now, yeah?" Louis said cheerily, and Zayn nodded and let Louis help him stand up. "Jeans or sweats, Zee-bee?" Louis asked. "Sweats." Zayn replied, so Louis picked out a pair of black sweat pants and a grey hoodie for the boy to wear. 

"Here, love." Louis handed the clothes to Zayn, wanting to give the boy a little independence, who changed into them with only slight difficulty. "Which shoes do you wanna wear, hon?" Louis asked, and Zayn shrugged. "Hm, how bout your Vans?" Louis suggested, and the boy shrugged and nodded. 

Louis grabbed the Vans and a pair of warm socks and walked over to Zayn. "Sit on the bed, cutie." Louis told the boy. "I'm not cute." Zayn huffed, making Louis laugh. "I beg to differ, love." he then said, making Zayn pout adorably. 

"That pouts not helping your case, babe." Louis chuckled. "Your mean." Zayn said, crossing his arms. "I'm mean? Do you wanna say that again, babe?" Louis teased, tickling Zayn's feet. Zayn giggled and yelled for Louis to stop, and Louis tickled the giggling boy some more before helping him into his socks and shoes. "Alright, you're all ready to go, love. Let's go downstairs now, yeah?" Louis said, standing up and picking Zayn and holding him against his torso, supporting his bum. He carried him downstairs, where Harry, Niall, and Liam were slipping their shoes on. "This one's all ready to go!" Louis said to his husband. "Good. Did you have a nice nap, love bug?" Harry asked, and Zayn nodded, sticking his arms out to Harry, who was holding a bag he had packed with nappies, baby powder, and a change of clothes just in case. "Traitor." Louis teased as he passed the boy over and took the bag from Harry, and Zayn stuck his tongue out playfully. "Put your shoes on, sweets." Harry told Louis. "You can't tell me what to do." Louis sassed playfully, making Harry raise his eyebrows. "Sure about that, babe?" Harry asked, hinting to their many experiences in the bedroom, and Louis blushed and pouted at Harry. Harry chuckled and bounced Zayn on his hip a bit before shooting Niall and Liam out the door, Louis following, and Harry behind Louis with Zayn on his hip. 

Everyone got situated in the car, and after about twenty minutes, they were at Harry's mum's house. Louis carried Zayn to the door, and Anne gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek when they walked in. "How are you, loves?" she asked as everyone took off their shoes. "We're great, mum. How are you?" Harry asked while pulling Zayn's shoes off. "I'm fabulous, as always. Come in and sit down, loves. I've got lunch cooking." she said, and everyone went to go sit down in the living room. "What's cooking, Anne? It smells delicious." Louis asked, sitting down on the couch and cuddling up to Harry, who had Zayn in his lap. "Homemade mac 'n cheese, love." Anne answered, sitting down next to Niall on the couch. 

"Mmm, that's my favorite!" Niall exclaimed, making everyone chuckle. "I think Grammy wants a cuddle, baby." Harry whispered to Zayn, who looked over to Anne and then back at Harry. "Mum, would you like a Zaynie cuddle?" Harry asked, and Anne smiled brightly. "I would love a Zaynie cuddle!" she said, and Zayn blushed as Harry carried him over to Anne and plopped him in her lap. She felt a little extra cushioning on his bum, but she of course didn't say anything about it. She simply wrapped her arms around the boy and continued talking with everyone, Louis taking the place of Zayn in Harry's lap. 

The oven beeped about fifteen minutes later, and Anne got up with Zayn on her hip. "Would you like to come to the kitchen with me, love?" Anne asked, and Zayn shrugged. Anne kissed his forehead and carried him into the kitchen, where she set Zayn on the counter and carefully took out the mac 'n cheese. 

"Alright, we'll let that cool for a bit. Let's go back to the living room, love." Anne said, setting Zayn on her hip again. But as she started walking to the living room, she felt a warmth on her hip. She put the pieces together and realized that Zayn was wearing a nappy and he had just wet himself when Zayn released a sob and struggled to get out of her arms. "You're okay, love, shhh." Anne cooed as she held Zayn to her chest. 

"What happened? Is he okay?" Louis asked, scooting off of Harry's lap and taking Zayn from Anne. "Wet." Anne mouthed, and Louis nodded in realization, cooing to Zayn. "Why don't the rest of you come get some lunch, and Lou and Zayn will join us later?" Anne suggested, and Harry nodded and guided the other two boys into the kitchen. Louis bounced Zayn up and down on his hip and grabbed the nappy bag, carrying Zayn into the bathroom after. "Love, you need to calm down, or you'll make yourself sick, baby. Grammy doesn't care about the nappy, sweetheart, I promise." Louis cooed, laying Zayn down on the floor and pulling his pants down to his ankles. He then untaped the front of the nappy and then pushed the boy's knees to his tummy to slip the nappy out from under his bum. He then quickly but gently wiped Zayn's bits before pushing his knees to his tummy again and wiping his bum. Finally, he slipped a new nappy under his bum and powdered the boy's bits before fastening the tabs on the orange nappy. 

"Aaand, all done!" Louis said, picking Zayn up and setting him on his hip, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Hey, let's go eat some mac 'n cheese, yeah?" Louis tried to avert Zayn's attention. "I'm not hungry. Let me down." Zayn said, voice cracking. "Love, you need to eat. C'mon let's go to the kitchen." Louis sighed, letting the struggling Zayn down and grabbing his hand instead. 

Zayn begrudgingly entered the kitchen with Louis, and Louis helped Zayn into a chair next to Liam, or tried to anyway, and then sat down next to Harry, who squeezed his husband's knee lovingly. "Hi, loves! Have some mac 'n cheese." Anne greeted as the two sat down, acting as if nothing had happened. She then served Louis and Zayn, and Louis immediately dug in whereas Zayn just sat there for a good five minutes. "Zee, bud, it's really good. You must be hungry, yeah?" Liam tried, pushing Zayn's bowl towards the boy. "Stop, Li. I'm not hungry." Zayn mumbled, making Liam frown. Liam grabbed Zayn's fork and forked out a bite of food. "Open." he said, and Zayn shook his head. Liam ate the bite instead, making sure to pronounce how delicious it was. "Try it, bud. Just one bite, and if you don't like it I'll leave you alone." Liam told Zayn, forking out another bite for the boy. "Fine, Li" Zayn grumbled, opening his mouth. Liam stuck the fork in and watched as Zayn chewed, knowing he thought the mac 'n cheese was delicious. "Good?" Liam asked, and Zayn just huffed and grabbed the fork from Liam to get some more. Liam chuckled and continued eating his own mac 'n cheese. 

Everyone soon finished eating, and Zayn's face was a mess. Harry wet a paper towel and and attempted to wipe Zayn's mouth with it before the boy pushed Harry's hands away and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Harry just let him be because he knew how tough it was right now for Zayn, and Zayn got up and went over to the living room. "Sorry about him. He's having a bit of a rough time adjusting, if you know what I mean." Louis told Anne sympathetically. "No need to apologize, love." Anne replied sweetly.

After everyone helped clean up, they all ventured back into the living room, where Zayn was laying on the couch on his stomach. "Zayn, come here, please." Harry said sternly, and Zayn looked up to see Harry's stern face and immediately got up. 

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Zayn in between his legs like he had earlier that morning. "Zayn, I understand how hard this is for you, but you need to behave. Grammy was very nice to invite us over and make us a nice homemade lunch, and you're acting very ungrateful. I would like you to apologize to grammy for being grumpy at the table and for not helping clean up and after lunch, please." Harry said, and Zayn whined and tried to fall forward onto his uncle's chest. "Love, go apologize to Grammy, and then we'll have a cuddle, yeah?" Harry said, and Zayn huffed but walked over to Anne anyway. "Grammy?" the boy asked timidly to get Anne's attention. "Yes, love?" Anne replied, smiling kindly at the boy. "I'm sorry for bein' grumpy at the tab- table and for not helping clean-  clean up." Zayn said with wide, glossy eyes, and Anne cooed. "Its alright, love, I understand. Would you like a cookie? I just baked them last night." Anne offered, and Zayn's eyes lit up as he nodded happily. Anne chuckled and motioned for Zayn to follow her into the kitchen, where she plated about twelve cookies and handed one to Zayn, bringing the rest into the living room. "Thank you, Grammy!" Zayn exclaimed, making Anne coo. "Of course, honey." Anne replied, passing out cookies to everyone else. 

Zayn walked over to Harry, who smiled at the boy. "Good job for apologizing, babe. You wanna cuddle with me and Uncle Lou?" Harry asked, and Zayn nodded as Harry pulled him onto his lap, turning him sideways so that his legs were resting on Louis. 

The family stayed at Anne's until about eight o'clock, basically just lounging around and visiting. Zayn hadn't wet his nappy again, as Harry and Louis had taken him to the bathroom to try to go periodically, knowing the boy would have another meltdown if he wet again. 

"Alright, we've gotta get going. These boy's have to shower and get to bed, huh, boys?" Louis asked, ruffling Niall's hair and hugging him to his side.

"Well, thanks for coming, loves!" Anne said, following everyone to the door as they put their shoes on. She then hugged and kissed everyone and thanked them for coming before making sure they got out safely and then closing the door. 

They got home and pulled into the driveway, and everyone started to get out. Louis grabbed Zayn, and Niall decided he he wanted to be carried, too. "Carry me, Daddy." Niall whined to Harry, who rolled his eyes but still grabbed Niall and set him on his hip. "Tired, babe?" Harry asked the boy, who nodded and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. Everyone got inside, and Harry set Niall down on the couch next to Louis who had Zayn in his lap. "Babe, you didn't take your shoes off." Harry said to Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and stuck his feet out for Harry to pull his shoes off. "You're spoiled, you know that?" Harry chuckled, taking off Louis', Zayn's, and Niall's shoes. "Alright, you boys need showers. Ni, go shower, and then you can go to bed, honey." Harry said to the sleepy Niall. 

Niall simply whined and tried to cuddle into Louis. "Ni, c'mon, love." Louis tried, and Niall whined again. "Okay, c'mere." Harry said, lifting Niall up from the couch and standing him between his legs. "Arms up, honey." he instructed and Niall put his arms up while Harry slipped off his shirt. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's jeans and slid them down to his ankles before doing the same with his boxer-briefs. He then picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom to shower. 

"Lou, get Zayn ready, babe." Harry called from the bathroom. "Okay, you're turn, hon." Louis said, also standing Zayn between his legs and stripping him down to his nappy. "You're not wet, right, love?" Louis asked, and Zayn shook his head, so Louis untaped the nappy and then carried Zayn to the bathroom, where Harry was sitting on the toilet waiting for Niall to be done in the shower. "Almost done, hon?" Harry asked Niall. "Yeah, just need to wash my hair." Niall replied. "No rush, Ni." Louis said, setting Zayn down on the sink and grabbing a towel for Niall. Niall turned off the water a couple minutes later and opened the curtain, letting Harry dry him off and carry him to his bedroom to get dressed for bed. 

"Okay, can you shower by yourself, Zee?" Louis asked. "Mhm." Zayn replied, stepping into the shower. "Wait, babe. Hair and body, yeah? And do it right, or we'll send you back in." Louis warned, and Zayn rolled his eyes but nodded and stepped into the shower. Harry returned a few minutes later and hugged Louis from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "Did you get Ni in bed?" Louis asked. "Yep. He was so tired, poor thing." Louis sighed and got a towel ready for Zayn, who finished showering a few minutes later. "Can I have a towel?" the boy asked, and Louis opened the curtain and motioned for the boy to step out, drying him off as quickly as possible and then carrying him to his bedroom while Harry grabbed the nappy he had been wearing and the baby powder. 

Louis laid Zayn on the bed, and Harry quickly but efficiently nappied the boy. "Do you want a t-shirt, too, honey?" Harry asked the boy. "No thanks." Zayn said. "Okay, baby, let's get you all cozy in bed." Harry cooed, scooting Zayn under the covers and then pecking the corner of his mouth. "Have a good sleep, babe. I love you." Harry said, and Louis did the same before the two turned off the light and  walked out of the bedroom, finally able to relax. 

It was a long, crazy day filled with tears and tantrums, but Harry and Louis wouldn't trade the world for their three babies, and they wanted to do everything they could to make everyone's lives good and happy, even if it meant forcing someone into a nappy or having an attachment on their hips all day.


	5. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This is a flashback chapter, so Zayn is four, Niall is five, and Liam is seven. Enjoy!

"Niall James, eat your breakfast, please. Papa worked hard to make that that." Louis scolded Niall, who was sat at the table forking his his eggs around on his plate. Little Zayn had been staying at the Stylinson household for about a week since he showed up on the doorstep, and Niall was starting to feel a bit left out. He used to be the baby of the family, and his dads would always coddle him and baby him just like they were doing with Zayn. Niall had a plan, though. Whenever Zayn didn't eat his food, Harry and Louis would feed it him to him. Why would it be any different for Niall? After all, he was only about a year older. "No, Daddy. I'm not hungry!" Niall exclaimed, pouting and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Niall, I'm gonna give you one more chance to behave and eat the food Papa made for you." Louis warned, bringing a bite of egg to Zayn's mouth. Niall cheered in his head, thinking that meant he would be spoon fed if he continues to misbehave. The blonde didn't move a muscle and simply sat in his chair pouting for the next five minutes, and Louis was soon fed up with the boy's rotten behavior. "Alright, Niall, that's it. Get your bum off that chair and go stand in the corner, young man." Louis ordered, and Niall's jaw dropped. What?! That wasn't supposed to happen!, Niall thought. He was supposed to get more attention not less!

"Nuh-uh, Daddy! I'm not goin'!" the blonde tried, and Louis got up from his chair and walked over to Niall, grabbing his ear. Niall yelled out in pain as Louis marched him to the corner. "Five minutes, Niall." Louis said, going back to the table as Niall debated whether to actually stay in the corner or not. The boy decided to do so, knowing the next thing on the list if he misbehaved was a spanking, and even though it would put the spotlight on him, it just wasn't worth all that pain. He needed to come up with a better plan. He pondered for about a minute before he came up with the perfect one. He would go potty in his pants like Zayn! Whenever Zayn went potty in his pants, his daddies would always hold him and cuddle him and tell him it was okay, so, again, why would it be different for Niall?

Soon the rest of Niall's corner time passed, and the boy perfected his plan. "Alright, Niall, your time's up. Come apologize to me and Papa and then finish your food. Papa's warmed it up again for you." Louis said, and Niall came out of the corner and sat back down at the table. "I'm sorry, Daddy and Papa." he mumbled, just so the two could barely hear it. "You're forgiven, love. Now eat up and then you can go clean up your room." Harry said this time, and although cleaning his room was the last thing Niall wanted to do, he figured it would give him a chance to carry out his plan.

The blonde soon finished his breakfast and headed upstairs like a good boy, Liam following behind to clean his room as well. He entered his bedroom and started to clean his room for a bit until he felt the urge to poop. He smiled mischievously and squatted, grunting as he went poo in his little jeans. He let out a little stream of pee as well, hoping it would add to the effect. Now all he had to do was go tell his daddies he had an accident! 

The boy hopped down the stairs and made sure to slap a frown on his face and rub his eyes a bit to make it look like he was truly upset. He walked through the playroom, where Zayn was playing with a train set. 

"Niwall! Come pway wif Zee!" Zayn exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling. "No, Zayn. Play by yourself." Niall spat, making Zayn's little eyes tear up. The little boy stopped playing with his trains and pulled his knees to his chest, rubbing at his teary eyes and mumbling "Ni no wan' pway wif Zee." Niall simply glared at the boy and headed into the kitchen, where he heard a crash. "What the hell, Harry?! That was my favorite mug!" Louis yelled, face red. "I'm sorry, lo-" Harry tried, but Louis cut him off. "You know what? Whatever." the shorter man said, storming off. "Dad-" Niall started to say, but Louis glared at the boy. "I don't want to deal with you right now, Niall." the man spat, making Niall cringe. "Papa?" the boy tried as Louis stormed off, and Harry shook his head. "Niall, I can't deal with you right now either. Go play with Zayn." Harry said as he started to sweep up the broken mug, frustration laced in his words. 

"But, Pa-" Niall tried again. "Niall, I'm not gonna say it again." Harry said, and Niall sighed, defeated, and walked back upstairs to his room. He decided to shut himself into his closet, hoping one of his daddies would feel bad and try to find him. He was still sitting in his messy and wet pants, and it was starting to sting a little. He decided to just deal with it, as his daddies would feel even more sorry for him.  

Niall sat in his closet for about three quarters of an hour while Harry and Louis worked out their little argument. It turns out Louis just had a headache and was a little stressed, so Harry calmed him down and gave him some Advil. "Let's go apologize to Niall, yeah?" Harry said to Louis once the man had calmed down, and Louis nodded. The couple walked to Niall's room and looked around, not spotting the boy. "Hm, that's weird. Ni, are you in here, babes?" Harry asked, and he soon heard a noise from the closet. Louis heard it too and opened the closet door to find a silently crying Niall, face blotchy and eyes red. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Daddy's just having a bad day today." Louis cooed. Niall just sniffled and looked down. "Babe, did you have an accident?" Harry asked this time, noticing Niall's wet jeans. "It wasn't- it wasn't an accident, Papa." Niall mumbled, making Harry and Louis very confused. "What do you mean, bub?" Louis asked, and Niall rubbed his eyes. "I went potty in my pants 'cause I wanted you to pay 'tention to me." Niall said, making the husbands frown. "Oh, honey, is this because of Zayn?" Louis asked, and Niall nodded. "Love, Zaynie needs a bit more attention because he's not quite a big boy yet. You and Li-Li are big boys, so you can do more things by yourselves. Zaynie just needs a bit of help, and Papa and I need to make sure he's getting what he needs since his,mummy and daddy don't tame care of him very well. I'm so sorry you felt like we were ignoring you, sweetheart." Harry cooed, and Niall nodded, understanding a bit better. 

"Let's get you all cleaned up, yeah?" Louis cooed, and Niall nodded and climbed out of the closet. "Lay down, hon." Louis instructed the boy, who obeyed. Harry went to grab the wipes and a plastic bag for Niall's messy undies and pants, also grabbing the rash cream. He returned a couple minutes later, and Louis began to pull Niall's pants and undies down and dispose of them into the bag Harry brought. Harry handed him a wipe and he pushed Niall's knees to his tummy and began wiping his bum. He then let his legs down and wiped his little bits and thighs, which were a bit rashy. "Does that hurt, sweetie?" Harry asked. "A little bit." Niall answered, sighing in relief when Harry rubbed the rash cream into his bits and thighs. Harry then checked to see if he had a rash on his bum and didn't see one, so he stood the boy up. "Step in, bub." Louis instructed, holding a pair of Paw Patrol undies in front of Niall's feet. 

Niall stepped in, and soon he was dressed and ready to go again. Louis then carried him downstairs to the living room, where Zayn and Liam were building a huge puppy floor puzzle. "Wow, babes, that looks great!" Harry said to the two, and Zayn beamed adorably. "See puppy, Uncie Hazza? Me an' Li made!" the boy said excitedly, making Harry and Louis smile at the boy and nod. "I think Niall here wants to join you guys. You wanna help build the puzzle, baby?" Louis cooed, and Niall nodded shyly as Louis set him down. "Yeah, Niwall! You help Zee and Li build puppy!" Zayn exclaimed, obviously haven forgiven Niall for not playing trains with him earlier. 

Niall smiled and joined Zayn and Liam on the floor, back to being his happy, energetic self. Some days in the Stylinson household could be really hectic, but nothing could ever falter the love Harry and Louis had for their babies.


	6. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again! This is another flashback chapter, so Niall is eleven and Liam is twelve. Zayn doesn't appear in this chapter.

"Liam? A word, please." Liam's math teacher, Mr. Grub, requested of the quiet seventh grader. Liam nodded and hesitantly followed Mr. Grub into the hallway. "Right, so on the last three quizzes, you got a failing grade. That's a problem, Liam, and we both know it. You need to step it up, kid." Mr. Grub scolded, and Liam sniffled a bit, being the sensitive boy that he was. "I-I tried my best, but I just don't get it. I swear I'm not slacking off, Mr. Grub." Liam informed the man nervously, who raised an eyebrow. "Well, you need to stay for extra help then. And stop crying like a girl. I expect to see you after school today, Liam." Mr. Grab spat, and Liam nodded sadly and wiped his eyes with his sleeves before heading back into the classroom. 

The boy stayed for extra help after school that day, which really didn't even help him all that much since Mr. Grub would yell at him whenever he didn't understand something. Liam simply became even more stressed, and when Louis finally picked him and Niall up from school, the boy was quiet all the way home. "Liam, what's the matter? You've been so quiet." Louis finally asked the boy as he pulled into their driveway. The man wasn't in the best mood, but he knew he should probably see if anything was wrong with the boy. "Just stressed about math, is all. Mr. Grub isn't very nice." the boy answered, playing with his fingers. "Well, bud, sometimes you just have to deal with things like that. You'll have a lot of teachers in your life, and chances are you'll only like a few." Louis said dismissively, making Liam sigh and climb out of the car.

+

As the next few days passed, Liam simply became more and more stressed with math. His teacher seemed to get meaner and meaner, and he still didn't understand any of the concepts. He didn't realize how much this stress would affect him, though, until he woke up one morning in wet pajama pants. He hid the wet clothes and sheets in his closet so his dads wouldn't know and hoped it wouldn't happen again. It did happen again, though, and this time, someone found out.

"Li, time to wake up, ba-." Harry started, suddenly noticing a strong stench coming from the boy's bed. He recognized it as urine and frowned, pulling back Liam's covers. "Wha-?" Liam groaned, not registering what had happened yet. "C'mon, love, let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Harry cooed, and that's when Liam realized his mishap. "I'm sorry, Papa! I-I didn't mean to!" Liam exclaimed, tears threatening to fall from his big brown eyes. 

"It's okay, Li, I'm not mad, babes." Harry cooed, picking Liam up and setting him on his hip. "Do you know why this happened at all, honey?" Harry tried as Liam cried a bit. "Stressed." Liam mumbled, and Harry frowned. "What are you stressed about, love bug?" the man cooed, setting the boy on the bathroom floor. "Math. I don't get it, Papa." the boy sniffled. "Aw, babe, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked gently, starting the shower. "I told Daddy, but he just s-said that I should deal with it." Liam told his papa, who frowned. "Well, I'll have to have a chat with Daddy about that. Do you think a tutor might help you, butter cup?" Harry cooed, and Liam nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, baby, we'll see what we can do. Arms up." Harry cooed, and Liam obeyed as Harry slipped his shirt off. The man then pulled Liam's boxers off and helped him into the shower. "Call me when you're done, hon, okay?" Harry told the boy, who nodded. 

Harry then decided to tell Louis about his findings. "Lou, did Liam tell you anything about being stressed?" Harry started. "Uh, yeah, I guess he did a couple days ago. Why?" Louis asked, pulling one of Harry's fancy shirts onto a hanger. "He wet the bed, Lou, and he told me it was because he was stressed. And he also told me that you told him to just deal with it." Harry explained, raising an eyebrow. "Oh...damn it. Yeah, I was in a shitty mood that day." Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I told him we'd get him a tutor, so hopefully that helps. He's in the shower now." Harry said, and Louis nodded. "Poor kid." he said, feeling bad for not taking Liam seriously before. 

"I know. Hopefully he won't have any more accidents. That would be a nightmare." Harry sighed.

+

Sadly, Harry's wish did not come true, and over the next week or so, Liam had about five more accidents. They had taken him to a doctor, and the doctor had basically said that there was nothing they could do but put the boy in nappies until the accidents stopped. Of course, Harry and Louis didn't want to do that to the boy, but they really had no other choice. 

"Li, it's bed time, sweetheart." Louis told Liam as he set the tired boy on his hip, Harry grabbing Niall. The husbands had bought some thin nappies for Liam, and they decided that it was time to put the boy in a nappy. They knew he wouldn't like it, but it was the only solution. Louis laid Liam on the bed and started pulling off his clothing, including his undies. "Wha-?" Liam started, confused as to what his dad was doing. "Shhh, baby." Louis cooed, walking away to grab a nappy. 

He then pushed Liam's knees to his tummy, and that's when the poor boy figured out what was going on. "No, Daddy! Please, I don't need a nappy!" Liam yelled, just when Harry walked in to help out. "Babe, I'm sorry, but you have to wear it. It's only for a little while, honey." Harry cooed, restraining Liam's arms as Louis slid the nappy under the boy's bum and then pulled it over his bits. He then buttoned the tabs and picked the sobbing boy up. "Shhh, love. You're okay." Louis cooed, rubbing Liam's back. "It's just for a little while, love, I promise. And besides, you don't wanna pee in your bed again, yeah?" Louis tried, but Liam just continued to sob. It took about an hour for Harry and Louis to calm the boy down, and once that was accomplished, they tucked the boy in and kissed him goodnight before heading downstairs to cuddle a bit.

+

It took about three weeks for Liam to stop having accidents, and boy was so happy when when his dads told him he didn't have to wear the nappies anymore. He finally understood math, as Harry had found him an excellent tutor, and Mr. Grub finally laid off. Although Liam was of course humiliated about wearing the nappies, he knew it was for the best and that his dads were just trying to do what's best for him. They would never stop trying for both him and Niall, and as the years passed, they realized they would never stop trying for the little raven haired boy that had popped into their life unexpectedly either.


	7. New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to normal chapters! Enjoy! X

"Aaaaand, all done! Zayn's gonna love it." Harry said to Louis as he smiled and righted a crooked framed picture in Zayn's new room. The two had been working hard on the room for a few days, and they were so excited to finally show it to the boy, as Zayn had never really had a room to his own due to his parents making him sleep in the living room. Luckily, the boy didn't have to deal with that anymore and now had an amazing room to call his very own. 

"Alright, let's go get him." Louis said, and Harry nodded and followed behind as Louis headed into the living room. Zayn was adorably cuddled up in Liam's lap, Niall snuggled up next to them watching The Middle. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Zee, we've got a surprise for you, babe." Louis said, making Zayn look up and smile shyly. He knew what his uncles had been working on for the past few days, and he was over the moon excited for it.

"My room?" the boy asked, and Harry and Louis both nodded and beamed at the boy. "Yeah, c'mon, babe." Harry said, holding out his hand for Zayn to grab. The three then walked back upstairs, and as they got closer to Zayn's new room, Louis told the boy to close his eyes. Zayn obeyed, and Harry guided the boy into his Marvel themed bedroom. 

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna count to three, and then you can open your eyes, okay?" Louis told the boy, who nodded. "One...two...three!" Louis exclaimed, and Zayn opened his eyes and took a quick look around, becoming extremely overwhelmed with joy and gratefulness. He immediately teared up and turned around to stuff his face into Harry's chest, making Harry and Louis frown. 

Harry picked the boy up and bounced him a bit on his hip. "What's the matter, hon? Do you not like it?" he asked while frowning, and Zayn shook his head. "Th-thank you, Uncle Hazza." the boy then mumbled as he rubbed his eyes a bit. "Aw, babe, of course! Wanna take a tour?" Harry cooed, setting Zayn on his feet again. Zayn nodded, so Harry took his hand and led him to his bed. "Here's your bed, babe. We picked navy blue for the comforter. That's your favorite color, yeah?" Harry asked the boy, who nodded and smiled. 

"Do you like the pictures, love? I remember you told us you liked Captain America." Louis asked eagerly, and Zayn nodded shyly. "He's my favorite superhero." the boy said with a shy smile, making Harry and Louis coo. "Do you like the shelves, too, babe?" Louis pointed to the three navy blue shelves filled with many little toy-like figures like a football (soccer ball), a Captain America shield, and a cool yellow car. Zayn looked over at the shelves and his eyes lit up, zooming back and forth along the shelves. "S'cool." he said, making Harry and Louis smile. 

"And you also have a nice nightstand, love. A lamp for reading or whatever and an alarm clock. Maybe you can use that for your first day at school tomorrow, hun." Harry suggested. The husbands had talked to Zayn about starting school, and to say the boy was nervous would be an understatement. He had gotten all the needed supplies and was pretty well prepared, physically anyway, but he was concerned about making friends. Although, when he had been living with his parents, he had lived in the same town as where where Harry and Louis lived, it had been in the southern end, so he went to SEHS, or Southern Exeter High School. Harry and Louis lived more towards the northern end of town, so he would have to attend NEHS, or Northern Exeter High School.

Zayn nodded and walked over to his new desk, where he sat down in the white swivel chair and spun around a bit. He giggled, making Harry and Louis coo. "You like that, sweetheart?" Harry asked. "S'fun." Zayn answered, picking up the blue airplane model that was set on the desk. "Isn't that cool, love? We've got you a laptop, too. Uncle Haz actually won that a couple years ago." Louis said, making Zayn smile and nod. "Thanks, Uncle Haz." he then said shyly. "Of course, love." Harry replied, kissing Zayn's forehead. 

"Hey, Zee?" Louis asked after a few moments, and Zayn looked up at the man. "Do you need a change, babe?" Louis asked, making Zayn blush beet red and shake his head. "Are you sure, love? It's alright if you do." Louis said softly with a raised eyebrow, and Zayn shook his head again. The boy hadn't gone to the bathroom since that morning, and it was now around lunch time. "Come here, then, Zee." Louis said, still not believing that Zayn hadn't had an accident. Zayn hesitantly walked over to Louis, who pulled back the front of the boy's sweatpants and quickly stuck a finger into the boy's nappy. "I'm sorry." Zayn mumbled, ashamed, when Louis felt wetness inside the nappy. "Love, we've told you a million times that it's okay to have accidents. You need to tell us when you do, though, so you don't get a rash, okay?" Louis told the boy, who continued to stare at the ground. "S'embarrassing, Uncle Lou." the boy mumbled, making Louis sigh. "I know, love, I know. C'mon, let's get you changed now, yeah?" Louis suggested, and Zayn shook his head. "Um, uh, can- can Li do it?" the boy asked with wide eyes. "I guess, babe. I'll go grab him." Louis said, and Zayn nodded. 

"Li, a certain someone wants you to change his nappy." Louis informed Liam, who seemed to be watching an episode of 'The Office' on his laptop. "Oh, okay." Liam replied, pausing the show and following Louis back to Zayn's new bedroom. He had changed the boy's nappy a few times already, and although it was a little awkward, he tried to make Zayn feel comfortable and not so embarrassed during the change. 

"Hey, bud. Let's go to the bathroom, yeah?" Liam greeted Zayn, who blushed and nodded. "Wanna a piggy-back ride, Zee?" Liam asked. Zayn smiled a little and climbed onto his older cousin's back, who hoisted Zayn up and 'trotted' to the bathroom, neighing and snorting like a horse. "Li, stop, I'm gonna fall!" Zayn laughed, making Liam chuckle and slow it down a bit as he brought the boy to the bathroom.

He laid a towel out on the floor and then gently lowered Zayn onto it, grabbing the needed supplies for the change. He then slid Zayn's sweatpants down to his ankles and undid his nappy, humming a little song to help diverge the awkward vibe in the room. He then pushed the boy's knees to his tummy and slid the nappy out from under his bum, setting it aside and grabbing a wipe. He rubbed the wipe in his hands to warm it up a bit and then began to clean Zayn's bits and bum before pushing the boy's knees to his tummy once again and slipping a new nappy under his bum. 

He did up the buttons and then helped the boy back into his sweat pants before helping him stand up. "Alright, I think it's about lunch time now. Wanna go see if Uncle Hazza's making anything?" Liam asked the boy as he washed his hands. "Yeah, I guess." Zayn replied, fiddling with his fingers a bit. "Alright, let's go, buddy." Liam said as he finished drying his hands, grabbing Zayn's hand and leading him downstairs. 

"Hey, Papa. What're you making?" Liam asked Harry as they entered the kitchen. "Pigs in a blanket and salad." Harry replied with a smile, knowing it was one of everyone's favorites. "Oh, I love those!" Zayn perked up, his eyes sparkling. "Mm, they're good aren't they, love?" Harry chuckled, making Zayn nod eagerly. "Well, these will be ready in about half an hour, so why don't you guys go play footy outside or something and I'll call you in when it's ready?" Harry suggested, and the two boys nodded before heading outside, Niall deciding to join them. 

The three boys played around a bit before Harry called them in to eat, as promised. They all ran inside eagerly and sat at the table, where Harry had set out plates filled with pigs in a blanket and salad. Everyone ate their food happily, Harry and Louis having to remind the boys to eat their salad a few times, and then the three boys played video games and hung around until dinnertime, where spaghetti was being served. Spaghetti wasn't Zayn's favorite food, but he tried to eat it anyway. He ate about half of it before setting his fork down and pushing his plate away. "Zee, we didn't give you that much, babes. Please try to eat the rest of it." Harry reprimanded the boy, who shook his head. " 'M not hungry, Uncle Haz." he said, making Harry frown. "Come sit in my lap then, love. Bring your plate." Harry instructed the boy, who nodded and did as told. 

"I want you to eat five more bites, okay? Open up, hon." Harry instructed the boy after he was sat on his lap, hovering a forkful of spaghetti  
in front of the boy's mouth. "Do I have to, Uncle Haz? I'm really not hungry anymore." Zayn tried, but Harry nodded. "Yes, love, you have to. It's just five bites. Now open up." Harry said, and Zayn groaned but obeyed as Harry fed him five more bites of spaghetti. 

"Thank you, love. After we cleanup, we can get all your school stuffs ready, yeah?" Harry told Zayn, who nodded. The family then cleaned up, and after that, Harry and Louis helped Zayn pack his school supplies into his back pack. "Um, Uncle Lou?" Zayn asked hesitantly as he emptied a package of pens into a red pencil case. "What's up, lovey?" Louis asked, pausing what he was doing to meet eyes with the nervous boy. "Am I supposed- um, do I have to- do I have to wear the, um-" Zayn started, having trouble formulating the words he wanted to say, or didn't rather. "I know what you're trying to say, babe, don't worry.  Actually, Uncle Haz and I got you some pull-ups for school. They're much thinner and more comfortable." Louis explained. "B-but people will notice and make fun of me!" Zayn exclaimed, panic rising inside of him. He thought his uncles surely wouldn't make him wear a nappy to high school! 

"Babe, they're really, really thin. You'll be fine." Louis tried to reassure the boy. "Let me go get them, and you'll see, love." Harry said, getting up to go grab the pull-ups. Zayn pouted and sniffled a bit, rubbing his eyes to clear them of the newly formed tears. "Oh, honey, c'mere." Louis cooed, feeling for the boy. He pulled Zayn into his lap and whispered sweet nothings to him until Harry returned with the pull-ups. 

"See, bub? They're super thin." Harry explained as he took out a pull-up from the package. "Those- those are for babies!" Zayn said, noticing the Toy Story characters on the front of the pull-up. "No it's not, babe! Li loves Toy Story, remember? He's not a baby, is he?" Harry reassured the boy, who shyly shook his head, feeling a bit better about the pull-ups. "Who- who's gonna change me?" Zayn then asked shyly while looking down and playing with his fingers a bit. "Well, Li actually has the same lunch as you, so he can check up on you then if you need, yeah?" Louis told the boy, who nodded. "Alright, now that everything's settled, I think it's shower time for you." Louis said to Zayn, standing up and placing the boy on his hip, tickling his tummy a bit. 

Zayn laughed cutely, and Louis carried the boy to the bathroom, where Niall was just finishing up his shower. "Are you wet, my love?" Louis asked Zayn. The boy shook his head, so Louis helped him undress and then set the nappy off to the side for later. Niall turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, babes. Have a nice shower?" Louis asked Niall as he dried off, who nodded as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Okay, get in there, Zee-bee. Call me or Uncle Haz when you're done, okay?" Louis instructed the boy. "Yeah." Zayn answered, stepping into the shower and starting the water. 

He washed his hair and then his body, making sure to get everywhere. When he was done, he turned off the water and called for Harry. "Uncle Harry? I'm done!" he yelled, and Harry entered the bathroom not one minute later. "Hey, bub. Let's get you dried off, yeah?" Harry asked the boy with a chuckle. Zayn blushed and nodded as Harry dried him off. "Can you lay done for me, Zee?" Harry asked when he was finished, grabbing the nappy that Louis had set aside. Zayn nodded and laid down on the floor as Harry nappied him. "Good job, hon." the man praised once the buttons on the nappy were buttoned. He helped Zayn up and then patted his bum to signal him to walk out of the bathroom. "Do you want a t-shirt or something else, babe?" Harry offered the nearly naked boy. "Um, yeah, can I wear one of yours? Oh, maybe that Green Day one?" Zayn asked happily. "Sure thing, monkey." Harry replied with a smile, leading Zayn to his room, where he grabbed the wanted t-shirt and slipped it onto Zayn. "So cute, babe." Harry cooed, poking the boy's nose. The t-shirt reached nearly to Zayn's knees and was hanging off one of his shoulders, making the boy look absolutely adorable. "Not cute." Zayn grumbled, making Harry grin. "We've been over this, sweets." the man chuckled, making Zayn pout a bit. 

"Hey, last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, starting to run out of the room. "Hey, that's not fair, Uncle Hazza!" Zayn yelled after him, also running out of the room and downstairs, where Harry scooped him up and threw him onto the couch. "Guess who's here! The Tickle Monster!" he said teasingly, making Zayn shriek and wiggle around as Harry tickled the boy. Zayn's adorable laughing ceased, though, as he felt a warm sensation in his lower regions. "Hey, what's the matter, babe?" Harry asked, concerned. "Wet." Zayn mumbled, beet red. "No problem, love. I'll get you all cleaned up, and then we'll watch a show or something before bed, okay?" Harry reassured the embarrassed boy. "Okay, Uncle Haz." Zayn said as Harry helped him off of the couch. "Walk or carry?" Harry asked, and Zayn thought for a minute before putting his arms up. "Carry it is then." Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Zayn's forehead. 

He then brought the small teen to the bathroom, where he once again laid him on the floor. He then pushed the boy's shirt to his chest and undid the buttons on the nappy, pulling the front down and then pushing his knees to his tummy to slide it out. He then slid a new nappy under his bum and warmed up a wipe before wiping Zayn's bits and bum and fastening the new nappy. 

"All set! Now let's go watch T.V., shall we?" Harry said happily as he helped Zayn up with a pat to his nappy-covered bum. "Mhm. Can we watch The Middle?" Zayn asked as he took Harry's outstretched hand. "Whatever you'd like, babe. But only till nine o'clock 'cause you have school tomorrow." Harry told the boy. "What? You told Niall he could stay up till ten!" Zayn exclaimed. "Love, he's older, and it's not his first day. You're gonna need the sleep." Harry explained, making Zayn huff but not try to argue back as he plopped onto Louis' lap on the couch to watch T.V. before bed. 

+

"Alright, babes, have a good day! Remember to check on Zee at lunch, Liam!" Louis yelled out the door as his three boys ran to catch the bus. Liam yelled a 'Got it!', and Louis shut the front door and walked into Harry's open arms. "He'll be fine, baby." Harry reassured his worried husband, who sighed and nodded. "I hope so." the shorter man said as Harry kissed the top of his head. 

+

"I-is this seat taken?" a nervous Zayn asked a couple of boys in his art class, his first class of the day. Niall had walked him to the class, as his guitar class was just a few rooms down. "Nope!" one of the boys answered, sending a friendly smile towards Zayn. Zayn half-smiled back to be polite and sat down, praying that his pull-up wouldn't crinkle. Thankfully it didn't, so he breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before." the other boy asked, and Zayn nodded, noticing that the two boys looked alike. They both had darkish brown hair, not too short and not too long, and somewhat thin faces. They both had brown eyes and seemed to be pretty tall. "Uh, yeah. I used to go to the other high school." Zayn replied, tapping his foot nervously. "Oh, that's cool. I'm Anthony, but you call me Ant. And that's my brother, Danny. I'm sure you've already guessed we're twins." Ant chuckled. Zayn smiled and nodded. "I'm Zen. S'nice to meet you guys." the boy replied. "Cool name, Zayn." Danny said. "Thanks." was all Zayn got to say back before the bell rang and the teacher began talking about what they would be doing. Once everyone got working, though, Ant started up another conversation with the raven-haired boy, asking him what year he was in. Zayn of course replied with year ten (grade nine), learning that the two boys were in year eleven (grade ten). The three kept up steady chatter throughout the art class, and by the end of class, Zayn had secured a spot at the two boys' table at lunch. 

The boy carried on with the next few classes, talking when he needed to but mostly trying to stay below the radar. Soon the bell rang for his lunch, and he made his way to the cafeteria. He looked around for Ant and Danny, and he soon found them sitting at a table with a few other guys. "Oh, hey, Zayn. Here, you can sit next to me. These are our mates Cam, Jai, Luke, Tyler, and Michael." Danny introduced his and Ant's friends. The guys exchanged greetings with Zayn, who waved and smiled. "Well, I don't know about you, mates, but I'm hungry. Anyone wanna grab lunch with me?" one of the guys asked, Luke, Zayn thinks. A few of the other guys agreed and followed Luke up to the lunch line, Danny, Jai, and Zayn staying behind with packed lunches. The three had a bit of small talk before the other guys showed up with so-called chicken nuggets. The eight boys then ate their lunches, talking about anything from horrible teachers to the latest video games. 

About half way through lunch, though, Liam decided to check up on Zayn. He spotted where he was sitting and made his way over, the other guys confused as to why Liam Stylinson was coming over to their table. He was a fairly popular bloke, and many were drawn towards his friendly personality. "Hey, Zee. Let's go chat in the hallway, yeah?" Liam suggested in a whisper to the boy, kneeling down with a hand on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn nodded and stood up, and all the guys at his table seemed to be intently watching the exchange between the two. "Wait a second, you guys are mates?" Ant asked, surprised. Zayn had just started school here, so how could he have become friends with Liam Stylinson, one of the popular year thirteens? "Uh, we're cousins." Zayn said awkwardly. "Wow, really? Wouldn't have guessed that." Danny said, and Zayn shrugged and smiled a bit. "Zayn'll be right back, boys." Liam said with an easygoing smile, leading Zayn out into the hallway. 

"So, I see you've made some friends, bud. That's good." Liam smiled at his younger cousin. "Yeah, Ant and Danny. They're cool." Zayn replied. "What about your classes?" Liam asked, pulling open the door to the single bathroom after taking a look around to see if anyone was passing by. "They're okay. Art class was fun." Zayn said, following Liam into the bathroom. "I bet. Are you wet, bud?" Liam asked after locking the door to the bathroom. "Uh...no." Zayn said, blushing. "Are you sure? Can I check?" Liam asked skeptically. "Fine, it's wet, Li." Zayn said grumpily, realizing that Liam would find out one way or another. He had wet it during English class, the second to last period before lunch, so he was starting to feel a bit rashy.

"Alright, I'll get you changed real quick, and then we can go back to lunch, yeah?" Liam asked the boy, who sighed and nodded. "I'll make it quick, bub. Can you take you shoes off?" Liam asked of the boy, who nodded and slipped his black Vans off of his feet. Liam then pulled Zayn's jeans down to his ankles and told him to step out of them before doing the same with the pull-up. He then grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wet it a bit before holding it out to Zayn. "You wanna do it, bud?" Liam asked. "No, just do it really quick, Li." Zayn replied, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut. "Alrighty, kiddo." Liam said, quickly but effectively cleaning Zayn's lower half with the toilet paper. He finished and threw the wad into the toilet before pulling a fresh pull-up out of his backpack. "Step in, Zee." he instructed his younger cousin, who obeyed and let Liam secure the pull-up onto his hips and then do the same with his jeans. Zayn then slid his Vans back on before both boys washed their hands and headed back to the cafeteria. 

+

Over the next few days, Zayn became better and better friends with Ant and Danny, the two boys even inviting him over for a guys' night. Zayn of course said yes, which brings us to now. "Honey, I'm putting four pull-ups in here, okay? Make sure you change it when you wet, yeah?" Louis informed Zayn. "Do I have to bring them, Uncle Lou? What if they find out?" Zayn asked nervously. "Yes, love, you have to bring them. They're nice boys, so I'm sure if they found out it wouldn't be a problem." Louis replied, making Zayn shrug. "Alright, let's go say bye to Pa- Uncle Haz and your cousins, yeah?" Louis suggested, almost slipping out 'Papa'. He and Harry were steadily working on the adoption process with Zayn, and it proved to be a bit easier than with Liam and Niall, as they were actually related to Zayn and were obviously fit to be parents. They just had a bit more paperwork to fill out and a court session to attend before the boy could be officially adopted. 

Zayn nodded, so Louis led him downstairs, where Liam and Niall seemed to be texting while Harry was writing up an email on his laptop. "Zayn's come to say goodbye." Louis said, making everyone look up from what they were doing. Harry got up and wrapped the boy in a hug before pressing a kiss to his temple. "Have fun, baby. And remember, you can always, always, always call us if you want to be picked up, okay? Even if it's one in the morning, yeah?" Harry reassured the boy, who rolled his eyes at his worried uncle. "I'll be fine, Uncle Harry." Zayn replied, making Harry chuckle. Liam and Niall then each gave a hug and a hair ruffle to the boy before he and Louis headed out to the car. 

When the two reached Ant and Danny's house, Louis helped Zayn carry his stuff in. "Hello, love!" the twins' mum greeted the raven-haired boy. "Hello." Zayn replied a bit shyly, making Louis rub his back comfortingly. "Hi, I'm Louis, Zayn's uncle. Nice to meet you." Louis greeted, offering his hand to the woman. "Sarah. Lovely to meet you as well." the woman replied with a smile, shaking Louis' outstretched hand happily. "The boys are upstairs if you'd like to join them, love." Sarah said to Zayn who nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, not so fast, Zee." Louis chuckled, holding his arms out for a hug. Zayn smiled a bit and walked into Louis' arms. Louis gave the boy a big bear hug and then pressed an exaggerated kiss onto his cheek. "Uncle Louis!" Zayn complained, wiping it off dramatically. "Have a good time, babe. Love you!" Louis yelled after Zayn as he jogged upstairs, Zayn rolling his eyes but calling back a 'Love you, too." 

"Uh, just to let you know, Zayn has a bit of an incontinence problem, so he wears pull-ups. He'll be fine changing it and everything, but I just thought you should know." Louis informed Sarah a bit awkwardly. "Oh... Um, no problem. I'm guessing Ant and Danny don't know?" Sarah asked, a bit caught off guard. "No, Zayn would rather they don't know, for now at least." Louis replied, and Sarah nodded. "Alright, well thanks for giving me the heads up." Sarah smiled. "Thank you so much for having him. It'll be good for him to get out of the house." Louis smiled back. "Oh, don't mention it, it's lovely to have him." Sarah replied, opening the door for Louis. "Oh, and you said around ten for pick up?" Louis asked, and Sarah nodded. "Whatever works for you is fine." Sarah replied. "Alright, well I'll be back tomorrow morning. Thanks again!" Louis said as he headed back to his car. "See you then!" Sarah yelled back, waving. She then headed back inside and began making dinner for the surely hungry boys. 

+

"Hey, Zayn, did you bring that game you said you were gonna bring?" Ant asked Zayn as the three sifted through Ant and Danny's Xbox games. "Oh, yeah, it's in my bag. I'm just gonna head to the bathroom real quick." Zayn remembered, thinking maybe he should try to go to the bathroom to avoid wetting his pull-up. He wasn't thinking, though, and while he was gone, Ant and Danny began looking through Zayn's bag for the game, which was unfortunately placed on top of the pull-ups. 

"What the- is this some kind of joke?" Danny asked with a hesitant chuckle as Zayn walked in from the bathroom, having found a pull-up. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Zayn just stared blankly at the pull-up in Danny's hand. Not able to come up with a believable lie, Zayn ran out of the room and back into the bathroom, where he immediately locked the door and sat against it with his knees to his chest, trying desperately to hold back tears. 

"Zayn? Are you okay? We don't mind that you, uh, that you wear, uh, you know." Danny said awkwardly through the door, rubbing the back of his neck. "G-go away." Zayn said back, voice cracking. "Zayn, seriously, we don't care. Let's just go play Xbox and forget about it, yeah?" Ant tried, but all the twins got in return was a sniffle. Deciding they weren't making any progress, the boys decided to find their mom, who concernedly followed the twins up the stairs. "Zayn, love, would you like me to call your uncle?" Sarah asked the boy through the door, who sniffled once again. Sarah decided to take that as a yes and called Louis, who immediately picked up, while Ant and Danny continued to try to get Zayn to come out of the bathroom. She told Louis what had happened, and the man told her he'd be there as soon as possible. 

"Zayn, honey, your uncle's coming to get you. Take some deep breaths, love." Sarah told Zayn kindly through the door before heading back downstairs. Ant and Danny continued to try to coax the boy out of the bathroom until Louis showed up, obviously unsuccessfully. "Hi, Louis. He's in the upstairs bathroom." Sarah greeted the worried man, who nodded and thanked her before heading upstairs.

"Hi, Mr. Stylinson." Ant greeted Louis. "Hi, boys. Mind giving us some space?" Louis asked as politely as he could, and the two boys nodded and headed back to their room. "Zayn, baby, it's just me. Can you open the door for me, love?" Louis tried, and about ten seconds later, Zayn cracked the door open. "Hi, sweetheart. Let's go home now, yeah?" Louis asked, Zayn nodding and sniffled in reply. Louis cooed and picked the crying and embarrassed boy up and set him on his hip. Zayn buried his face into Louis' warm neck and fisted his shirt. 

"You're okay, hon." Louis reassured, kissing the top of the boy's head as he headed downstairs again. "Hope you feel better soon, love." Sarah said sympathetically as Louis made the way to the front door. Louis sent a thankful smile and a wave, and he was soon opening the passenger seat door for Zayn. "Zee, you're fine, baby. Let me buckle you up." Louis cooed to the still crying boy, who didn't seem to want to let go of Louis' shirt. "Deep breaths, sunshine. Shhhh." Louis cooed, wiping Zayn's tears away with his thumbs once he got him buckled. "Can you let go of my shirt, babe? You can hold my hand all the way home if you want." Louis offered, and Zayn reluctantly let go of his uncle's shirt and watched Louis walk around the car to the driver's seat. Louis got situated and then held his hand out to Zayn, who gratefully took it. "There we go, lovey. Try to calm down, Zee." Louis cooed as he pulled out of the driveway, steering as best he could with one hand. "Love, how did Ant and Danny find out?" Louis asked a couple of minutes later once Zayn had calmed down a bit. "T-told them Fi-Fifa was in my bag, and they-they went th-th-through my ba-a-a-ag." Zayn replied, obviously still very upset. Louis hummed and squeezed Zayn's hand, continuing to drive home. 

They soon pulled into the driveway, and Louis got out and walked around to Zayn's side before unbuckling the boy and setting him on his hip. He carried the sniffly boy inside, where Harry immediately greeted his sad nephew. "Hi, sweetheart. Rough night, huh, babe?" the curly-haired man asked, Zayn nodding and sniffled in return. "Hey, how about we watch a movie and you can cuddle with me and Uncle Hazza? Maybe some warm milk, too, babe?" Louis suggested, running his hand through the boy's hair, and Zayn shrugged shyly. "Haz, why don't you go get him in a nappy and jammies, and I'll make him some warm milk, yeah?" Louis said, passing Zayn to Harry. "Sure thing, babe. Meet you in the living room?" Harry replied, and Louis nodded, beginning to search through the cabinets for a suitable water bottle for Zayn. He soon found a green sippy water bottle and set it on the counter before pouring the milk into a measuring mug. He then microwaved the milk for a minute before carefully pouring it into the water bottle and screwing the top on. 

Meanwhile, Harry carried Zayn to his new bedroom and laid him on his bed. "What do you want for jammies, babe?" Harry asked the boy. "Onesie." Zayn mumbled quietly, chewing on his thumbnail. Harry grabbed one of Zayn's onesies and a nappy, the wipes, the baby powder, and the rash cream. 

"Are you wet, my love?" Harry asked, setting all the items on the the bed. Zayn blushed and nodded, wiggling his feet a bit. "Alright, hon." Harry said, beginning to pull Zayn's jeans off. He then pulled the boy's pull-up off and grabbed a wipe before wiping Zayn's bits and thighs. He pushed the boy's knees to his tummy and wiped his bum, noticing a little rash starting to form. "I'm gonna put some cream on now, okay, babe?" Harry warned the boy. "Mhm." Zayn replied cutely, allowing Harry to apply cream to his bits and bum. The man then pushed the boy's knees to his tummy once again and slipped the fresh nappy under his cute bum before powering him and fastening the buttons on the bright yellow nappy. He leaned down to blow a raspberry on Zayn's exposed tummy, making the boy giggle a bit. "Onesie now, babes." Harry then told the boy, helping his feet into the leg holes and then instructing the boy to lift his bum up so he could get his arms into the garment. He carefully placed the boy's arms into the arm holes and then zipped the onesie up before setting Zayn on his hip. 

"Comfy, lovey?" Harry questioned the boy, who nodded and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Let's go cuddle with Uncle Louis now, yeah?" Harry then suggested, Zayn nodding in reply. "Hey, baby! Did Uncle Hazza get you all comfy in your jammies?" Louis cooed to Zayn as Harry walked into the living room with the boy on his hip. Zayn buried his face into Harry's neck shyly as Harry sat down beside Louis on the couch. "I've got some warm milk for you, sweets." Louis cooed, making Zayn pick his head up out of Harry's neck and reach out for the water bottle. Louis smiled at the boy and handed him the bottle. "Here, babe, why don't you lay across me and Da- Uncle Louis." Harry suggested, helping Zayn position himself across he and Louis' laps so the boy's neck was resting on the arm rest beside Louis, the man rubbing his tummy and Harry making sure his legs were comfy on his lap. Louis turned on the T.V. and surfed around a bit until he found a suitable movie for the three to watch. The cuddling husbands listened to the tired boy suck gently on his bottle, his eyelids slowly fluttering shut. 

Eventually Zayn finished his warm milk, and Harry carried the nearly asleep boy to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently laid the boy down, pulling them up to his chin after and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you so much." Harry cooed, brushing the boy's hair out of his face lovingly. "Love too." Zayn mumbled adorably, making Harry and Louis fond at the boy. Louis kissed his cheek, and he and Zayn exchanged 'I love you's as well before the loving husbands turned off the light and cracked the door, leaving the boy to his hopefully sweet dreams. Little did they know, these dreams would not be so sweet.


	8. Nightmares

"Zayn!" a very drunken Tom stumbled through the front door and onto the worn out Lazy Boy set in the corner of the small living room, beer bottle in hand. Eight year old Zayn, who had formerly been sat against the door of his bedroom drawing in a little notepad he had found at school, quickly made his way into the living room, knowing upsetting his drunken father would not be a good idea. "Get me a glass of water, boy." Tom drunkenly slurred to Zayn as he came into the man's sight. "Y-Yes, sir." Zayn replied fearfully, heading into the kitchen and opening the nearest cabinet. He found a glass and attempted to set it on the counter, but as he set it down with shaky hands, it slipped off of the edge and crashed onto the floor, breaking into thousands of little pieces. "Did I hear something, boy?" Tom yelled from the living room, making Zayn panic. "No, sir!" Zayn yelled back as steadily as he could, hoping his father wouldn't hear the fear laced into his words. Zayn unfortunately heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen, and soon Tom's disheveled figure made an appearance in front of the small, terrified boy. "I don't like liars, boy." Tom slurred evilly. "I'm sorry. I-I'll clean it up!" Zayn exclaimed frantically, making a move to go grab the broom, only to be stopped by a large hand clasped tightly around his bicep. "Where do you think you're going?! Pick it up! Now, you little sh*t!" Tom roared, throwing Zayn onto the floor roughly. Zayn yelped and frantically began gathering the pieces with his bare hands, sobbing in fear and pain. "Faster, boy!" Tom ordered with a kick to Zayn's side. Zayn screamed and curled into a ball, making Tom land another kick to the little boy's back. "You little f*cker! You do what I say, boy!" Tom roared through Zayn's incessant sobbing and screaming. When Zayn didn't move a muscle, Tom landed one last kick to the back of the boy's head, successfully knocking him out. Tom spat on the little boy and left him laying on the cracked tile and broken glass, blood trickling out of the back of his head and tears and snot covering his face, bloody hands curled into fists against his bruised stomach.

+

Zayn suddenly bolted upright in bed, sweat dripping from his face. The boy sat confused for about ten seconds before his nightmare came flooding back into his mind, and he burst into tears. He felt a wetness near his lower regions and realized that he had wet himself so many times that it had actually leaked through the nappy and onto his onesie and the bed.

As Zayn continued to sob, Harry slowly awoke and untangled himself from Louis, hearing a whine in return. "Babe. Babe, do you hear that? Is someone crying?" Harry asked, turning on the bedside lamp and getting out of bed. "It's Zayn. C'mon, Lou." Harry told his husband, who slowly arose from bed and then followed Harry out of the room, both men clad in just black boxer-briefs. Harry rushed to Zayn's bedroom and pushed open the door to reveal a sobbing boy sat up in bed, face shiny with tears and hair disheveled. "Zayn? Baby, what's the matter?" Harry asked after flicking on the light. "Papa. Scared." Zayn replied between sobs, making grabby hands toward Harry. "Oh, my love." Harry cooed. The man was of course overjoyed that Zayn had finally called him Papa, but he knew there were bigger matters to tend to. He picked his baby up and set him on his hip, Zayn scooting over so his chest was against his papa's. He wrapped his legs tightly against the man's torso and threw his arms around his neck, sobbing and gulping for air. Harry felt the wetness of Zayn's nappy but figured they could just deal with that later. "Love, you need to tell me and Papa what happened, okay? Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?" Louis cooed sympathetically, watching as Harry rubbed Zayn's back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "Bad dream, Da-Daddy. Scared." Zayn mumbled, and Harry and Louis breathed a sigh of relief that the boy wasn't hurt, their hearts filling with love at the mumbled 'Da-Daddy'. 

"Oh, honey, you're okay now. Breath with Papa, okay? In, out, in, out, in, out." Louis told the sobbing boy as Harry began to take exaggerated breaths. Zayn tried to copy his papa's breathing, and that seemed to help him calm down a little bit. "There you go, sweetie. Good job." Harry cooed, kissing the top of Zayn's sweaty head. "Hey, let's go get you some warm milk, milk, Zee, and then we can have a little chat, yeah?" Louis cooed after about a minute of Zayn regulating his breathing with Harry. Zayn had no response, so Harry just followed Louis downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table with a lightly crying Zayn straddling his hips. 

He gently played with Zayn's hair and cooed sweet nothings into his ear while Louis made up the bottle of warm milk, which he added a bit of vanilla to. "Let's go to the living room, Haz." Louis suggested, and Harry nodded and carried Zayn to the living room, where he laid sideways on the couch and then laid Zayn down in between his legs, the boy's head resting on Harry's tummy. "Here honey, drink your milk." Louis handed Zayn the bottle, Zayn shaking his head and trying to turn his face into Harry's tummy. "Come on, baby, it'll make you feel better. Here, do you want Daddy to hold it for you?" Louis cooed as he knelt down beside the boy, and Zayn nodded and let Louis place the sippy part of the water bottle in his mouth before starting to suck the warm milk out. "Good boy. There you go, not too fast, my love." Harry cooed, rubbing Zayn's tummy. The two men continued to coo sweet nothings to the distraught boy, who finished up his milk and made grabby hands at Louis. Louis smiled at the boy and picked him up, bouncing him on his hip a bit. 

"Can you tell me and Papa about your dream, love?" Louis asked the boy, who looked at Louis for a moment before hesitantly opening his mouth. "W-was 'bout T-Tom. Hurt me." Zayn mumbled, stuffing his face into Louis' warm neck. "Oh, you poor thing, love." Louis cooed sympathetically. Harry frowned and rubbed Zayn's back. "We love you so much, and we'll never let you get hurt ever again, baby. You know you're safe with us, yeah?" Harry reassured the boy, who nodded. 

"Do you wanna sleep with us for the rest of the night, Zee?" Louis cooed to Zayn, continuing to bounce him a bit on his hip. Zayn nodded, so Louis carried the boy into his and Harry's room. "I'm gonna lay you down on the bed so we can get you changed, okay, baby?" Louis asked Zayn, who shook his head quickly and clung tighter to Louis. "What if Papa lays right next to you and holds your hand?" Louis suggested, and Zayn pondered for a moment before nodding and letting Louis lay him down on the bed, Harry laying down next to him and holding his hand. "Good boy. Let's get this onesie off, yeah?" Louis cooed, unzipping Zayn's onesie and helping him get his arms out. He then pulled the onesie off of his waist and legs to reveal a very wet nappy. "Aw, hon." Louis frowned, unbuttoning the tabs on the nappy and pulling it out from under his bum. 

"Cold, Uncle Lou." Zayn whined as the cold air hit his lower regions, sending a shiver down his spine. "You're okay, Zee." Harry cooed as Louis grabbed a wipe and rubbed it between his hands before gently cleaning Zayn's bits and thighs. He then pushed the boy's knees to his tummy and wiped his bum cheeks and and in between them, making Zayn let out an embarrassed whine. Harry cooed to him as Louis applied rash cream to Zayn's bum and thighs, and soon Louis was placing a new nappy under his bum and buttoning up the front. "Is that better, love?" Louis asked his baby. "Mhm." Zayn replied, playing with Harry's long fingers. "How about one of Papa's big t-shirts for you, babe?" Louis suggested, and Zayn nodded. Louis smiled and grabbed the t-shirt Harry had worn that day, which was lying on the floor, and helped Zayn into it, knowing it would offer the boy some comfort. 

"Alright, I think it's time to go back to bed, yeah, Lou?" Harry asked with a yawn. "Yep. Get under those covers, Zee." Louis instructed Zayn, who, with help from Harry, scooted under the covers. Louis and Harry then joined him, Louis pulling the boy to his chest and Harry draping an arm over the both of them, all three's legs intertwined. "Goodnight, my love. I love you so so much, yeah?" Harry cooed to Zayn, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Love you, too, Papa." Zayn mumbled adorably. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." Louis then cooed. "Love...too, Daddy." Zayn mumbled as his eyes drooped, and Louis smiled fondly at his son before pressing a gentle kiss to his nose and then pecking Harry's lips. The two husbands exchanged 'I love you's before all three drifted off to dream land, sweet dream land that time.

+

"Lou. Louis, it's time to get up, babe." Harry whispered to his sleeping husband, who groaned and rolled away from Harry. 

"Babe...c'mon, let's go shower." Harry tried, and Louis slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Harry leant down and pressed a quick kiss to Louis' lips and then took the shorter man's hand and brought him to the bathroom, checking to see that Zayn was still fast asleep. They figured he'd sleep at least another hour due to the midnight wake up he had had. Harry turned the water on in the shower, waiting for it to warm up, before turning to Louis, who was doing a wee in the toilet. "Rough night last night, yeah?" Harry asked the man, who nodded and flushed the toilet. "Let's hope he sleeps in a little while longer." Louis chuckled, licking his lips as Harry slipped off his boxers. The two stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over them and drench their bodies. Harry grabbed the soap and rubbed some onto his hands before beginning to wash Louis' chest, purposely spending a bit of extra time on his nipples. His hands travelled down to Louis' slightly pudgy tummy, which Harry absolutely adored, and all the way down to Louis' member. Harry smashed his lips against Louis' and began moving his hand up and down the man's member, Louis moaning and whining Harry's name. Just as it was starting to really heat up, though, they heard a knock on the door. "D-daddy?" came next in a voice that could only be recognized as Zayn's. 

Louis looked at Harry in an 'Oh, sh*t' kind of way, and Harry removed his hands from Louis' body. "We'll be there in a second, love!" Harry called, quickly turning the water to cold to help with the swelling you know where. "That's freezing!" Louis squeaked, shying away from the stream of water. "That's the point, darlin'." Harry chuckled, pulling Louis back under the water. Once both men's situations were dealt with, Harry turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, handing one to Louis, who did the same. 

The husbands quickly walked out of the bathroom to find Zayn standing in front of the door, a few tears running down his pink cheeks. "Oh, honey, what's the matter?" Harry cooed, picking the nappy clad boy up. "Left." Zayn mumbled. "Love, we were just taking a shower, yeah? You're okay, we're here now." Harry cooed, patting Zayn's padded bottom. Louis wiped away Zayn's tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Harry set the boy on the bed again, grabbing two pairs of boxer-briefs and and handing one to his husband. They both slipped them on quickly, and Harry then told Zayn to lay back on the bed. 

Zayn obeyed, so Harry unbuttoned the boy's nappy only to find it totally dry. "You didn't pee, babe? You had a whole bottle of milk last night." Harry asked confusedly, and Zayn shook his head. "Hm, well let's see if you can't go now, yeah?" Harry suggested, helping a half naked Zayn up and guiding him to the bathroom, Louis heading downstairs to start on breakfast. "Do you want me in or out, sweets?" Harry asked Zayn, recognizing that he was in a very clingy mood. "In." Zayn answered, positioning himself in from of the toilet. 

Nothing came out after about a minute, so Harry told Zayn to sit down on the toilet seat and turned on the sink in hopes that it would trigger the boy's bladder. It did, and Zayn peed for about a minute before flushing the toilet and stepping into a pull-up. "Good boy." Harry praised, kissing the top of Zayn's head and leading him out of the bathroom. Liam came out of his room at the same time and greeted the two, letting Zayn jump on his back for a piggy back ride. "What's for breakfast, Pops?" Liam asked Harry as the three descended down the stairs, Zayn laughing as Liam threw him around a bit. "I'm not sure, bub. I think Dad's making something." Harry replied as they entered the kitchen. The curly haired man walked over to Louis, who seemed to be measuring out the correct amount of pancake batter into a bowl, and set his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his lanky arms around Louis' waist. 

"Whatcha making, babe?" Harry asked. "Pancakes. Trying to at least." Louis replied, sticking his tongue out as he he cracked an egg into the bowl. "Why don't you make some tea instead, and I'll take over this, yeah?" Harry suggested, kissing Louis' cheek lovingly. Louis nodded and let Harry take over, grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water. 

Once everything was ready, Harry called Zayn, Niall, and Liam into the kitchen from where they were watching T.V. in the living room. Everyone sat down, and Harry helped Louis pass out everyone's tea, giving Zayn a cup of orange juice instead. The family of five dug in, Zayn actually ending up clearing his plate. "What are we doing today?" Niall asked as he set his plate in the sink. "We don't really have anything planned." Louis replied, setting Zayn on his hip. "Can I invite Mike over then?" Niall asked, and Louis shrugged and looked over to Harry, who nodded. "Sure, hon. Zayn, why don't you invite Ant and Danny over?" Harry suggested, and Zayn shrugged. "I guess." the boy said, a bit apprehensive because of what they had seen the other night. He knew they didn't care, though, and that he couldn't avoid them forever, so he shot Ant a text. 

Louis carried him upstairs to get him dressed and ready for the day, and Zayn soon got a text from Ant saying they'd be there in about an hour. 

+

For the rest of the day, Zayn hung out with Ant and Danny, who didn't say a word about the incident. They did seem to be a bit more older brother-like toward the boy, but Zayn didn't mind. He was just glad that he had people that cared for him and loved him no matter what.  



	9. Upset Tummy

"Zayn! I've told you a million times to stop stealing my football! Get your own for f*cks sake!" Niall yelled from Zayn's bedroom after spending a half an hour searching for his beloved 2. He grabbed the ball from it's spot in Zayn's closet as Zayn emerged from Liam's room. "Well, if you hadn't left mine out in the woods, I wouldn't keep using yours!" He retorted, clenching his fists. "Yeah, whatever, Zayn." Niall grumbled, shoving past the boy and bumping into Harry, who had made his way upstairs to see what all the commotion was about. 

"What's going on here?" the man asked sternly. "Nothing, Papa." Niall grumbled, trying to shove past Harry. Harry wouldn't let him go, though, so Niall sighed, defeated. "Zayn stole my football again, so I got mad." the blonde teenager explained. "Okay, first of all, Zayn, you need to ask Niall when you want to use his football, understand, babe?" Harry questioned his youngest son, who looked down and mumbled a 'Yes, Uncle Harry.' "And as for you, Niall, you should have just asked Zayn politely not to take your football without asking, yes?" Harry said to Niall, who nodded.  "Alright, now what do you say to each other?" Harry asked the two boys. " 'M sorry for taking your football without asking, Ni." Zayn told his brother sincerely. "It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Zee." Niall replied. The two boys then shared a brotherly embrace before Harry motioned for Niall to come with him to the bathroom. 

"What's up, Papa?" Niall asked, confused. "What did I tell you would happen yesterday if you swore again?" Harry asked his middle son, who groaned. "Niall." Harry warned. "You said I'd get a sp-spanking. But Dad swears all the time!" Niall argued. "Don't worry about Dad. Trousers and undies down and over my lap, love." Harry instructed the boy, sitting down on the toilet lid. "Can I take them down once I'm on your lap?" Niall asked, twiddling his fingers. "That's fine." Harry agreed, helping Niall over his lap and then pushing his trousers and undies down to his ankles. "Starting." the man warned, lifting his hand above Niall's bum and then bringing it down onto Niall's pale bum. Niall yelped, and Harry continued to rain spanks down on his son's bum, hating the fact that he was hurting the boy but knowing it was for the best. 

Once Harry got to fifteen spanks, he pulled Niall to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm so-orry, Papa." the boy sniffled. "All forgiven, darling. You're alright." Harry soothed, kissing Niall's forehead. Once the boy was calmed down, Harry stood him up between his legs and pulled up his undies and trousers. "I love you, Ni." Harry told his son, pulling him into a hug. "Love you, too, Papa. Can I go play Fifa with Li?" Niall asked, and Harry nodded and ruffled Niall's hair as he went to find Liam. 

"Hey, babe." Louis greeted Harry as the curly-haired man entered the living room, where Louis was sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap. "Hey, Lou. What do you want for lunch?" Harry asked his husband. "Hm, maybe cheese toasties?" Louis suggested, and Harry nodded. "Good idea. I'll have Zee give me a hand. Have you checked his pull-up since this-morning?" Harry asked, and Louis shook his head. "Alright, I'll check it then." Harry said, heading the kitchen and calling Zayn. 

"Hi, baby. Wanna help me make lunch?" Harry asked when Zayn showed up, grabbing the bread from the bread drawer. "Sure. What are we making?" Zayn replied. "Cheese toasties. Oh, do you need a change, love?" Harry asked, making Zayn blush and nod. "No biggie, sweetheart, let's go get you cleaned up." Harry cooed, grabbing Zayn's hand and leading him to the bathroom. The man changed Zayn as quickly as possible and then carried the boy back out to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get going on lunch now. Can you grab me the bread and the cheese, honey?" Harry asked Zayn, who nodded and grabbed the needed supplies. Harry thanked him and turned the stove on, telling Zayn to grab the lettuce for a salad. "So, babe, anything fun going on in school?" Harry asked Zayn as the boy washed some lettuce. "Uh, yeah, I guess. In art we're painting pictures of the ocean. Mine's coming out really well." Zayn replied. "That's great, babe. That must be your favorite class, yeah?" Harry asked the boy, spreading butter on a slice of bread. "Yeah, it is. Get to see Ant and Danny there, too. Oh, and Owen." Zayn said, blushing after. "Hm, who's Owen, love bug?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual. Zayn's blush didn't go without notice. "No one." Zayn mumbled, opening the fridge and grabbing the carrots. "Is he cute?" Harry asked, attempting to confirm his suspicions. "Uncle Harry!" Zayn whined, embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed, love, it's natural." Harry cooed, chuckling. "Well, he's a year 13, anyway." Zayn replied. "Babe, you know, Daddy and I aren't letting you date to you're twenty one, right, Lou?" Harry said so Louis could hear. "Yep! No dating till you're twenty one, Zee!" Louis yelled back, trying to hold back a laugh. 

"What? You let Niall and Liam date people!" Zayn exclaimed, not picking up on Harry and Louis' teasing tones.  
"We're just joking, sweets." Harry chuckled, ruffling Zayn's hair. "But you do have to tell us if you are dating someone, or else you'll be in a lot trouble." Harry warned, and Zayn blushed and nodded, going back to his previous task of cutting up carrots.

Soon everything was ready, and Harry called everyone to the table to eat. Everyone grabbed a cheese toastie, and Harry made sure everyone had salad. "I'll just have a bit of yours, Hazza." Louis tried when Harry attempted to place some salad on his plate. "Nuh-uh, you'll have your own, love. And if I have to force feed it to you, I will." Harry warned, setting a generous amount of greens on Louis' plate. Louis groaned but didn't argue more, watching as Zayn took a bite of his cheese toastie and then begin to pick at his crust. 

"Let me get that, bub." Louis offered, getting up and grabbing a butter knife before leaning over Zayn and cutting his crusts off. He then cut the boy's cheese toastie into four little squares.

"That good, love?" Louis asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Zayn's head. "Yeah, thanks, Dad." Zayn replied with a smile, happily picking up a square and taking a bite. Louis smiled fondly before heading back to his seat and taking a bite of salad, which he realized wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Liam! I told you to just ask for it instead of reaching over my plate!" Niall exclaimed, annoyed, after about five minutes of peaceful chatter between the five as Liam reached over his plate to grab the Ranch dressing. "Well, if I had asked for it, you wouldn't have given it to me." Liam retorted. "Hey, enough. Liam apologize for reaching over Niall's plate." Louis instructed his eldest boy. "Fine. Sorry, Niall, for reaching over your plate. I won't do it again." Liam told his blonde brother somewhat sarcastically, who nodded. The family then finished their meal somewhat peacefully before deciding to go play a game of Fifa in the game room, which everyone agreed to of course. Zayn decided he wanted Louis to play for him, as he wasn't the best at video games. Louis agreed, so it was him and Zayn on a team and everyone else by themselves. Zayn sat on Louis' lap and cheered him on excitedly, but about twenty minutes into the game, when Louis was successfully kicking Harry's ass, Zayn's tummy began to hurt and he became quiet. Louis noticed after a few minutes and frowned at the boy. "Where'd my cheerleader go?" he teased, poking Zayn's side. 

"Don't feel good, Dad." Zayn mumbled, making Louis pause the game. "What's the matter, honey?" Louis questioned the boy, concerned. "Tummy." Zayn mumbled sadly. "Aw, babe. Do you want me to rub it? I think we clearly have a winner for this match anyway." Louis chuckled at Harry, making the younger man huff. Zayn nodded and pulled up his shirt, letting Louis rub gentle circles onto his exposed tummy. Louis kissed Zayn's cheek as Niall and Liam started a match, hoping his baby would feel better soon. Zayn's tummy was getting a bit crampy, but the boy was oblivious to what that meant. "Feel any better, love?" Harry asked about five minutes later, and Zayn shrugged.  
Louis continued to rub Zayn's tummy, and a few minutes later, Zayn felt something come out of his bum, something hard and sticky. He didn't realize he had to poop!  

The boy jumped off Louis' lap and rushed to the bathroom, where he immediately locked the door and sat against it, his mess uncomfortably pushing against his bum.

"What happened, Lou?" Harry asked his just as confused husband as he quickly walked after Zayn. "I have no idea. Maybe he needed to throw up or something." Louis replied, following after Harry. "Zayn? Are you in here, baby?" Harry asked when he reached the bathroom, lightly tapping on the door. The two men were answered with a sob, which wrenched at both their hearts. "Oh, we have a key, remember?" Harry told Louis, who nodded and went to go grab it as Harry tried to coax Zayn to come out of the bathroom or at least let him in. 

Louis came back with the key moments later and quickly unlocked the door, attempting to push the door open. "Zayn, move your body please, love, we're just here to help." Harry cooed, and Zayn crawled away from the door and let Harry and Louis squeeze in. "Thank you, love. Now what happened? Did you get sick, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he bent down and hoisted a now sobbing Zayn onto his hip, only to feel the mess pressing against his arm. 

"Oh, love, it's okay. Shhh, you're gonna cry yourself sick, sweetheart." Harry cooed, bouncing Zayn a bit. Louis still had no idea what had happened, so Harry mouthed 'pooped' to him. Louis nodded sympathetically and rubbed Zayn's back. "I'm s-sorry, Papa!" the boy cried. "No need to apologize, Zee, accidents happen. Now shall we clean you up, honey?" Harry told the boy, who shook his head rapidly and clung to his papa. "C'mon, babe, it'll make you feel better, yeah? You don't wanna be all icky, do you?" Louis tried, and Zayn had no reply. Harry attempted to set the upset boy on the floor, but Zayn was not having it. "Zayn, you need to stand on your feet, love, so we can get you cleaned up." Harry told the boy, who obeyed then and let Harry set him down, only to grab onto the hem of the man's shirt shortly after. 

Louis pulled Zayn's jeans and pull-up down, much to Zayn's surprise, who looked at his dad with teary eyes. "You're okay, baby." Louis reassured him, grabbing the wipes and taking one out. He then quickly began to wipe Zayn's bum, bum crack, and the back of his thighs. "Cold." Zayn mumbled, not liking the feeling of the cold wipe on his sensitive areas. "Sorry, babe." Louis said, finishing up and handing a wipe to Harry, who bent down and efficiently cleaned up Zayn's bits and inner thighs, kissing his tummy soon after, hoping for a giggle. He didn't get one, though, so he grabbed the rash cream and rubbed it gently into Zayn's skin and then set the boy on his hip, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth. 

"Is that better now, lovely?" Louis asked the boy as they headed to his room to get him dressed again. Zayn nodded shyly and stuffed his face into Harry's neck, making Harry coo and rub the boy's back. The man set Zayn on his bed and then grabbed a pull-up for the boy. He handed it to his husband, who in turn helped Zayn into it. Harry then took off his sweatshirt and slipped it over Zayn's head, knowing the boy loved to wear his clothes. 

"Everything alright?" Liam popped his head in, concerned for his little brother. "Yep! Zee just had a little accident, huh, sweetheart?" Harry replied, making Zayn whine and hide his face in one of his pillows. "That's alright, bud, it happens. How about we play that game you like on my laptop? Sound good?" Liam suggested, and Zayn nodded eagerly. "Club Penguin?" he asked excitedly, jumping off the bed and grabbing Liam's outstretched hand. Liam nodded and chuckled, smiling fondly at his little brother. 

"Poor thing, he was so upset." Louis sighed. "I know. And he pulls back so much when something like that happens, too." Harry said sadly, playing with Louis' fingers. 

Meanwhile, Zayn was sat on Liam's lap giggling as his older brother suggested silly names for his penguin like 'Pancake'. "Li?" the boy asked a few moments later, shifting a bit on the older boy's lap. "What's up, bub?" Liam replied. "Do you think my hairs are too long?" Zayn asked, making Liam frown. "No, not at all, Zee. They look good. Why?" Liam questioned, curious as to why the boy was asking such a random question. "Some kids at school said I looked like a girl." Zayn frowned. "Aw, bud. Don't listen to them, yeah? They don't know what they're talking about." Liam told the insecure boy, who shrugged. "Do- do you think Unc- Dad and Papa would let me cut it?" Zayn asked a bit timidly. "Well, if you really wanted to cut it, they would. But if you're just doing it because other people are influencing you to, then they wouldn't." Liam told Zayn with a raised eyebrow, who nodded. "I do really want to cut it. It's not just 'cause of what they said. It's too hot to have them long now, anyway." Zayn replied. "Alright, well, let's go ask them, yeah?" Liam suggested, and Zayn nodded, pausing the game and sliding the laptop off of his lap before scooting off Liam and following him downstairs. 

Harry and Louis were putting their shoes on, Louis' being Vans that Harry had bought him and Harry's being boots.

"Hey, guys. Papa and I are gonna go grocery shopping if anyone wants to come." Louis told the two boys as they entered the foyer. "Well, I think Zee wants to ask you something first." Liam explained. "Yes, love?" Louis asked the boy. "Um, can I get a haircut? My hairs are way too long, and they make me hot." Zayn requested. "Are you sure, babe? You don't wanna grow it out like Papa's?" Louis asked, and Zayn shook his head. "I really wanna cut it, Dad." the boy said, and Harry sighed. "Alright, if you really want to. There's a barber shop next to the grocery store, so we'll just take you there. I think we could all use a trim anyway." Harry replied, running his hand through Louis' hair and then kissing the top of his head. 

"Yay, thank you!" Zayn exclaimed cutely. "No problem, sweetie." Louis chuckled. "Do you want me to go get Niall?" Liam asked. "If you could, hon." Harry responded, and Liam nodded and headed upstairs to grab Niall, and soon the family of five were all loaded into the car. 

\+ 

"Yeah, he wants it short on the sides and long on the top, right, Zee?" Louis explained to the hairdresser when it was Zayn's turn, receiving a nod in confirmation from Zayn. Louis talked with the hairdresser a bit more about what he wanted for Zayn's hair, Liam standing beside him, and soon the barber got to work. Liam decided to stay with Zayn for support until it was his turn while Louis went to go talk to Niall's barber. Zayn stuck his hand out to his older brother, who smiled fondly and took it, making the hairdresser smile at the pair. "So what years are you two in?" she asked them, happy to have a bit of small talk. 

+

"Wow, that looks, great, baby! Do you love it?" Harry told Zayn when the boy was all done with his haircut. Zayn beamed and nodded, loving how light his head felt. Now no one could tell him he looked like a girl.

Once everyone had had their hairs cut, Harry and Louis decided to treat the boys to ice cream. Zayn just got a kiddie vanilla in a sugar cone, but he enjoyed it a lot. Harry and Louis shared a banana split, Niall got a strawberry milkshake, and Liam got a chocolate with rainbow sprinkles in a waffle cone. "Love, you've got ice cream all over your face." Louis chuckled at Zayn, wetting a napkin and wiping the vanilla ice cream off of his face, much to Zayn's dismay. Once everyone had finished, the five loaded into the car again and headed home to enjoy a nice swim in the pool. It had been an interesting day, but at the end of it, everyone was happy and safe, and that's really all that mattered to Harry and Louis. As much as they hoped Zayn would grow out of his nappies soon, they would be lying if they said it bothered them in the least, and they hoped Zayn wouldn't be as upset next time he messed his pull-up.


	10. My Brother's a Bully?!

Since Zayn had started going to high school, he had encountered his fair share of bullying. It wasn't anything extreme, just a few rude comments and snickers, maybe the occasional shove, but it still upset the boy. As he walked through the halls of his high school that morning, he passed by a group of popular jocks, one of whom shoved him a bit into a nearby locker. Zayn glared at the year 13 and walked away, fists clenched. What did he ever do to them? He wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine but decided against it, knowing it would only make the situation worse. 

The boy continued on with his day, but after the fifth block, as he exited his science class, he saw a group of boys, maybe year elevens, pushing a smaller kid with huge glasses around and laughing. As he got closer, he recognized a head of blonde hair and a very familiar laugh. Niall. His own brother was bully? How could he betray him like this? Zayn immediately took off in the opposite direction of the boys, upset from what he saw   
He really wanted to just go home, but he had a few more classes to go to. He decided to just push through and try to erase the incident from his mind, but as much as he tried, he simply couldn't do it. 

On the bus ride home, Zayn sat as far away from Niall as he could, much to Niall's confusion. The blonde simply shrugged it off and figured Zayn was probably just tired or something. The three arrived home in about ten minutes, and as they headed off the bus, Niall attempted to throw his arm around his younger brother, but the boy seemed to flinch before shrugging away and speed walking to their house. "What's his deal?" Niall asked Liam, confused. "I don't know, mate. Maybe he doesn't feel good or something." Liam replied. 

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" Louis asked when Zayn walked in, grabbing the Ritz crackers from the pantry to make the boys a snack. "It was okay." Zayn shrugged, slipping his backpack off and walking into Louis' arms for a hug. "Just okay?" Louis asked as he rubbed Zayn's back, receiving no reply from the boy. Niall and Liam walked in then, both giving Louis a hug once the man released Zayn. "Don't go too far, boys, I'm making a snack. Mind giving me a hand, Zee?" Louis asked his youngest son, who shrugged. "Hey, is something bothering you, love?" Louis asked, sensing that the boy was a bit upset about something. "No. I'm just tired, I guess." Zayn answered, unscrewing the lid on the peanut butter. "You should take a nap, then. I'll lay down with you after your snack." Louis suggested. "I don't need a nap, Dad, I'm fifteen not five." Zayn replied sharply, making Louis' eyes widen. Where did his sweet little boy go? 

Zayn stomped up to his room, where he actually did lie down and try to take a nap. Louis, knowing the boy wouldn't want him following him upstairs right away, gave him some space for about thirty minutes before going upstairs and knocking on his door. He knocked about three times, and after hearing no answer, he walked in. He cooed when he saw his youngest boy asleep, mouth open and limbs spread out across the bed. The boy was still in skinnies, so Louis decided to undress him and tuck him in. He started with the boy's jeans, pulling them off to reveal a soaked pull-up. Louis sighed and pulled it off as well, walking off to grab the changing supplies. He quickly wiped Zayn's bits, thighs, and bum before powering him and pulling a pull-up up his legs. He then pulled the boy's t-shirt off, as he still looked hot, and discarded it on the floor beside the bed. He then tucked his baby under the covers and pressed a kiss to his temple before gently closing the door. 

\+ 

When Harry got home about an hour later, Zayn was still asleep. "Hi, baby." the man greeted his husband, pecking his lips and then wrapping him in a hug. "Hi, love." Louis greeted back, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. "Missed you." the older man mumbled, making Harry coo. "Aw, I missed you too, honey." Harry replied, rubbing Louis' back before releasing him. "Zayn's a bit off today. He said he was tired, but when I said I'd lay down with him, he told me he wasn't five. He's sleeping now, though." Louis explained, and Harry frowned. "Hm, that's weird. He'll probably snap out of it when he wakes up, babe." Harry reassured his husband. "Yeah, I hope so." Louis replied, running his hand through his hair. 

Harry started on dinner while Louis cleaned up a bit around the house, and when dinner was finally ready, Harry went to get Zayn, who seemed to still be sleeping. "Zayn? It's time for dinner, love." Harry shook the boy's shoulder. Zayn groaned and tried to curl up again, but Harry tsked and picked the boy up. "No, Papa, I'm tired." Zayn whined. "You need to eat, Zee." Harry told the boy, sticking a finger into his pull-up to see if the boy had wet. "Let's get you cleaned up first, though." Harry suggested, much to Zayn's embarrassment. He carried the boy to the bathroom, where he helped him clean up, Zayn squirming for the entirety of the change. 

Harry sat down at the dinner table, where Louis had plated all the food and set everything on the table, but Zayn stood off to the side, eyeing the empty seat beside Niall. "Sit down, please, Zayn." Harry told the boy and Zayn shook his head. "Wanna sit on your lap." the boy tried, hoping Harry would agree so he wouldn't have to sit next to Niall. "No, love, you need to sit on your own chair, please." Harry told the boy, making tears brim at Zayn's eyes. "Please?" the boy whimpered, making Harry and Louis try very hard to fight the urge to just get up and pull the boy into their arms. "No, Zayn Javaad. You need to sit down in your own chair and eat your dinner. I worked very hard on it." Harry scolded. Zayn wiped his eyes and sat down, scooting his chair as close to Liam as possible, much to Niall's confusion. "What, do I have cooties, Zayn?" the blonde chuckled, and Zayn glared at him before picking up his fork and violently stabbing at a piece of steamed broccoli. "Someone's on his time of the month." Niall mumbled, making Liam chuckle. "Niall." Louis warned, wiping the smirk off of Niall's face. 

+

"Zayn, a word, please." Harry called Zayn over after dinner was finished. Zayn grumbled a bit but followed Harry into the living room. Harry sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Zayn to sit. "Now what's going on with you today? Daddy told me you you were grumpy all afternoon." Harry asked his son. "Just tired, Papa." Zayn grumbled, but Harry shook his head. "Zayn, you just had a two hour nap, you shouldn't be tired, honey. Now what's going on?" Harry demanded, accepting no b.s. from the boy. After a few moments, Zayn spoke up. "Niall." the boy simply said. "What?" Harry asked, confused. "He- he was being mean." Zayn mumbled, avoiding Harry's concerned green eyes. "Niall was being mean? To you?" Harry asked, and Zayn shook his head. "A kid at school. Bullying him." Zayn replied. "What exactly did he do?" Harry asked, trying to keep his cool. "He- he shoved him and laughed at him. I didn't like it, Papa. Happens to me, too." Zayn said, brown eyes saddening. "What, sweetheart?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he did. "Get shoved and laughed at, too." Zayn admitted with a sniffle. "Oh, honey. You don't deserve that." Harry told his sad baby boy. "We'll fix it, love, I promise. Why don't you go have a cuddle with Li while Daddy and I sort Niall out, yeah? We'll both have a chat with Daddy after." Harry suggested, and Zayn nodded, walking off to go find Liam. 

Harry rubbed his face and sighed, deciding he should inform Louis of his findings. "Lou, c'mere." Harry called, and Louis showed up moments later. "So Zayn told me that Niall was   
bullying a kid at school. And then he told me that he gets bullied as well, you know, just a bit of shoving and name calling, but I assume that's why he's so upset about it." Harry explained. "Wow, that is...very disappointing." Louis said, almost at a loss for words. "Yeah, I know. I think we should first deal with Niall and then have a chat with Zee." Harry suggested. Louis nodded and sat down next to Harry. "I think we should give him thirty spanks bare and maybe ground him for a week as well." Louis suggested, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I think we should both go up and talk to him first, and then I'll give him his spanking." Harry suggested, knowing Louis hated giving spankings. "Okay, let's do it." Louis agreed, and they both headed upstairs. 

Harry didn't bother knocking on Niall's door and simply barged in. "Get your ass off that chair and sit down on the bed." Harry demanded, making Niall pull his headphones off and look confused toward Harry. "Wha- What did I do?!" the boy asked exasperatedly. "Oh, you know what you did, Niall James." Harry seethed, pulling Niall up by his arm and sitting him on his bed. "I'll give you a hint. School." Harry said, and Niall looked confused for a moment before realization took over his features. "I'm sorry." the boy mumbled, looking down. "How could you think that that was okay, Niall? What even possessed you to even think about bullying some one? You know how Papa and I feel about that." Louis added, upset. "All my friends were doing it, and I thought they would think I was lame if I didn't join! I'm sorry, Daddy!" Niall exclaimed, making Louis' facial expression soften. "That's no excuse, Niall, and you know it. If your friends are doing something they shouldn't be doing, you walk away, or in this case tell them to quit it. If they jumped off a bridge, would you jump off as well?" Harry scolded with a raised eyebrow. "No." Niall sobbed, now feeling horrible for what he did. Harry stared at the boy with an angry expression before sitting down next to him. 

"Daddy and I have discussed your punishment, Niall James. You're getting thirty spanks bare and you will be grounded for a week. Stand up and remove your trousers and undies." Harry commanded, and Louis took this as his cue to leave. He hated hearing his babies cry, but he knew it was for the best. Niall, sobbing, stood up and attempted to unbutton his jeans, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't do it. Harry helped him and then pulled his jeans and undies down, instructing him to step out. "Over my lap." he then instructed, guiding the boy over his lap. He raised a hand in the air before warning Niall that he was starting. 

Thirty spanks later and Niall was sobbing uncontrollably on Harry's lap, too tired to sit back up. Harry stood the boy up, set a pillow on his lap and pulled Niall back on it so he was straddling his hips. "I'm s-s-sorry, Papa!" Niall sobbed while Harry rubbed his back. "You're all forgiven, love. I'm sorry I had to do that, sweetheart, but what you did was not okay, which I know you understand now, yes?" Harry asked, and Niall nodded and fisted Harry's shirt. Harry helped Niall calm down until the boy's cries were reduced to sniffles. He then pulled a pair of loose sweatpants up the boy's legs and carried him downstairs to Louis, who was starting dinner in the kitchen. "Some one wants to cuddle, Lou." Harry told his husband, who cooed at Niall and brought him into his arms. "Did you learn your lesson, love?" the man asked as he carried him to the living room. Niall nodded and hid his face in Louis' neck. " 'M sorry, Daddy." the blonde cutie mumbled. "All forgiven, Ni." Louis reassured the boy, sitting down with Niall in his lap. 

About fifteen minutes later, Niall actually fell asleep, so Louis laid him on the couch with a peck to his forehead before heading into the kitchen, where Harry had taken over dinner. "Hey, babe. I think we should go talk to Zayn now." Harry greeted his husband, who nodded. "Niall just fell asleep." Louis told Harry as the two made their way upstairs. "Alright. We'll have to wake him back up for dinner, though." Harry replied, pushing Zayn's door open, where he found Zayn resting between Liam's legs on his bed, both laughing at a YouTube video Liam was showing the younger boy on his phone. 

"Hey, guys. Zayn, mind coming with me and Papa for a chat?" Louis said, and Zayn nodded and climbed off the bed, grabbing Louis' outstretched hand. "He'll be back in a few, Li." Harry told Liam as the three walked out of the room. Louis lead Zayn to his and Harry's bedroom, where he told the boy to sit on the bed before sitting down next to him, Harry on the boy's other side. "Alright, so we know this might be hard for you to talk about, babe, but can you tell me and Papa what's going on at school?" Louis asked his son gently. A few moments later, Zayn spoke up. "Um, just, well, some kids, the popular kids or whatever, they just kinda, I dunno, shove me around and tease me and stuffs." Zayn mumbled. "I'm sorry that happens, babe, I wish we would've known sooner." Louis said, pulling Zayn into a side hug. "Right, next time, you need to tell us right away if something like this happens, honey. It'll only escalate further if not." Harry told Zayn, who nodded. " 'M sorry." he mumbled, making Harry frown. "Hey, no need to apologize, sunshine." Harry told the boy. "Anyway, I think maybe we'll talk to the school and see if we can't figure something out. Don't worry about it, though, Zee, Daddy and I will fix it." Harry reassured, kissing the top of Zayn's head. "Alright, why don't you go finish cuddling with Li and we'll call you when dinner's ready, love?" Louis suggested. "Kay. Love you." Zayn said with a blush as he hugged Harry and then Louis, both returning the favor and telling the boy that they loved him more. 

+

The family of five had a peaceful dinner, as Niall, usually the loud one, was still a bit shaken up from his punishment. Everyone helped clean up, and once that was done, Harry carried Zayn to the bathroom to run him a bath while Liam and Niall settled down on the couch to an episode of The Simpson's. Louis followed behind and started the water while Harry started to undress Zayn. He got him down to his pull-up and then pulled it down his legs. It was very full with urine, probably two or three wettings. Harry checked for a rash real quick and didn't find one, so he decided not to scold Zayn for not telling him that he needed a change to reduce any tears. 

Harry pulled him onto his lap after and tickled his tummy a bit, making the boy giggle adorably. "St- stop, Daddy!" Zayn giggled, squirming in Harry's lap. He accidentally let out a teensy bit of pee, but since he didn't seem to notice, Harry didn't mention it and just stopped tickling him. He instead got up and set Zayn on the toilet. "Try to go pee-pee before your bath, please, hon." Harry instructed. "I don't have to go pee, silly Papa!" Zayn giggled, attempting to get off of the toilet. "Uh-uh, Zee, stay there." Harry scolded lightly. After five minutes of Zayn pouting and telling Harry and Louis that he didn't have to pee, Harry came up with another idea. "Well, I know I have to pee. Stand up so Papa can pee, babe." Harry instructed, and Zayn happily stood up and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, who was kneeling down checking the temp of the bathwater. 

Harry started peeing, and about five seconds later, Zayn's hands travelled to his crotch. "I gotta pee now, Papa!" he exclaimed, wiggling around. Harry finished up quickly and then guided Zayn to sit down on the toilet so he could do his business. The boy sighed in relief and blushed when he realized that he had previously told his dads that he didn't have to go. 

"Alright, bath's ready, babe! Time to get in!" Louis told Zayn when he finished peeing. Harry lifted Zayn into the tub, and the boy immediately started playing with the bubbles. Louis chuckled and filled up a cup with water so he could wet Zayn's hair. 

+

Once Zayn's bath was finished, Harry wrapped a huge fluffy white towel around the boy and set him on his hip, taking him to his room. Louis followed behind once he grabbed the changing supplies. Harry laid Zayn on the bed, Zayn letting out an adorable yawn. "Tired, sweetie?" Harry asked. "Nuh-uh." Zayn smiled slightly, hoping to trick Harry. "I think you are, monkey." Harry chuckled, grabbing the nappy supplies from Louis. He lifted the boy's legs by his ankles and slid the nappy under Zayn's bum. He then let his legs down and secured the nappy in the front after powering Zayn's bits. "Good boy." Harry cooed, leaning down to kiss Zayn's nose. Zayn pouted, though. "What's the matter, babe?" Louis asked. "Wanna wear boxers like you." Zayn grumbled. "You can wear them over your nappy, honey, but you can't wear them instead in case you have an accident." Louis told the boy, who seemed to consider his options for a second before nodding. Louis grabbed a pair of boxers from Zayn's bureau and then slipped them up his legs. "Happy now?" Louis asked, and Zayn nodded and admired his new boxers. 

"Alright, I think it's bed time for a little boy named Zaynie!" Louis cooed, pressing kisses all over Zayn's face, much to Zayn's dismay. When Louis let up, Zayn grumbled, "Don't wanna go to bed." "What if we tell you a story first, baby?" Harry suggested, and Zayn nodded, always having loved a good bedtime story ever since he was little. 

So, Harry and Louis told a nice story about a pirate and a parrot, and soon their youngest boy was fast asleep. They both pecked his cheek and tucked him up nice in his covers before turning the light off and gently shutting the door. They sure did love their little Zaynie.


	11. Tantrums and Tears

"Zayn, time to wake up, bub. Auntie Lottie and your cousins are coming over today." Louis told a sleepy looking Zayn, who whined and attempted to curl further into his blankets. Louis had to admit he looked absolutely adorable in his onesie, his thumb in his mouth. "Wanna sleep." Zayn mumbled. "Nuh-uh, Zee. Let me see those pretty brown eyes, yeah?" Louis cooed, and Zayn giggled in response as he quickly opened his eyes. "There's my sweet boy!" Louis exclaimed, bending down to press kisses all over the boy's face, making Zayn erupt in even more giggles. Louis smiled at his baby and then set him on his hip. "I'm guessing you're wet, love?" Louis asked, knowing Zayn wouldn't outright tell him. Zayn nodded, blushing, and stuffed his face into Louis' warm neck. 

As Louis headed to the bathroom, he ran into Niall, who had his sheets bundled up in his arms. "Why've you got your sheets, love?" Louis asked the blonde, getting a simple blush in response. "Oh. That's alright, babe. Ask Papa to wash them for you." LZas told Niall with a wink, realizing the boy had had a rather erotic dream. The man then brought Zayn into the bathroom and laid a towel down on the floor, laying the boy down on said towel. "Alright, let's get you all fresh and clean, sweets." Louis cooed to his baby, who blushed and covered his eyes. Louis smiled fondly at the boy as he unzipped and pulled of his onesy. Zayn shivered, making Louis move a bit faster. "Sorry, babe." the man told Zayn, who whined as Louis unfastened the buttons on his purple nappy. Louis cooed sweet nothings to him as he pulled the wet nappy out from under his bum and then quickly wiped his bits and bum with a warm wash cloth. He finally pulled a Thomas the Train pull-up up Zayn's legs and pressed a kiss to the boy's exposed tummy before helping him stand up. "I think Papa's gonna get you dressed, love." Louis cooed as he set Zayn on his hip and began to make his way to their bedroom. 

"Good morning, Zee-bee. Have a good sleep, sweetheart?" Harry greeted his baby as Louis transfered the boy to his arms. "Mhm, Papa." the boy mumbled as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and watched as Louis headed downstairs to make some tea. Harry smiled fondly and kissed Zayn's cheek as he carried him into his bedroom to get him dressed. He picked out a 'Hawaii' t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts for Zayn to wear along with a pair of socks. 

He stood him up between his legs and held the shorts to his feet so he could step into them. "Step in, hon." Harry instructed, and Zayn obeyed, adorably holding onto Harry's shoulders for support and sticking his tongue out in concentration. Once Zayn had gotten both feet into the shorts, Harry pulled them up his thighs and over the pull-up before zipping them up and fastening the button. He then slipped the t-shirt over Zayn's head and guided his arms into the arm holes before slipping a soft sock onto each of Zayn's feet. 

"Good job, Zee. Now let's go brush your teeth and hair, yeah?" Harry suggested, and Zayn nodded and took Harry's outstretched hand as then man lead him back to the bathroom. Harry helped him brush his teeth and hair before guiding the boy downstairs to eat breakfast, which was just cereal and fruit. "Can I have Cocoa Puffs, Papa?" Zayn asked as the two entered the kitchen, eyeing the chocolatey cereal that Louis had set on the counter with a few other choices. "No, babe, that's too sugary. Daddy shouldn't have bought that." Harry tsked at Louis, who pouted. Harry did most of the shopping, but every once in a while Louis would pick up a few things up and come home with something Harry definitely didn't approve of. Zayn copied Louis' pout as Harry set a bowl of boring Cheerios in front of him. "Hey, enough with the pouts, you two." Harry chuckled, bending down to kiss Louis' away. Louis seemed satisfied with that and let Harry feed him a grape after, even though he hated grapes with a passion. 

Once breakfast was over, the family had about half an hour to prepare for Lottie and her kids coming over. Harry and Louis cleaned up the house a bit while the kids cleaned their rooms up so they could show them to their aunt and maybe hang out with their cousins in them. 

At about ten thirty, the doorbell rang, and Louis, who had Zayn on his hip, passed the boy to Harry and ran to get the door. He hadn't seen his sister in a few months, so he was excited to catch up with her again. "Lotts!" Louis greeted when he swung the door open, immediately pulling Lottie into a hug. Lottie chuckled and returned Louis' favor. Once the two pulled away, Louis greeted her two boys, Stephan, who was Liam's age, and Oliver, who was only a bit younger than Zayn at thirteen, while Harry hugged Lottie as well. As Harry hugged his two nephews, Lottie hugged Liam, Niall, and then Zayn, who had been holding onto one of Harry's belt loops. 

"Hello, love, how are you?" Lottie cooed, kissing Zayn's forehead. "Good." Zayn mumbled with a blush. Lottie smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before following Louis into the living room, telling her boys to take off their shoes first. Lottie sat down next to Harry, who had pulled Zayn onto his lap, and the other boys sat in various places around the living room. 

"Hey, Oliver, mind helping me grab some drinks, bud?" Louis asked his nephew, who shook his head and followed him into the kitchen. "Alright, so we need four sodas, three beers, and a juice. Why don't you grab the sodas and I'll get the rest." Louis suggested, and Oliver nodded, grabbing four Cokes from the fridge and then bringing them to the living room. He handed one to Niall, Liam, and Stephan and kept the last one for himself, assuming the juice was for Zayn. Zayn pouted when he didn't receive a soda, and his pout only deepened when Louis handed him a juice box. "What's the pout for, babe?" Harry whispered into Zayn's ear. "Wanted a soda." the boy mumbled. "I'm sure one of the boys would be happy to let you have a sip of theirs, theirs, honey, but you need to drink your juice for me, please." Harry told the boy, who huffed and set his juice box on the coffee table in front of him. How come he had to drink a juice while all the other boys got a soda? Even Oliver got one and he's two years younger!

Stephan, having heard the interaction between his uncle and cousin, held his Coke out to Zayn. "Wanna sip, bud?" he asked the boy, who nodded and took a sip of the fizzy drink before handing it back to Stephan with a small 'thank you'. "No problem, Zee." Stephan replied with a smile before turning his attention back to Liam. 

Once everyone was settled with drinks in hand, Liam asked if he and Stephan could go play Grand Theft Auto downstairs. "Hey, I wanna come, too, that game's sick!" Oliver piped in, making the older boys groan. "No, if you guys are gonna play Xbox, it has to be a game that's appropriate for Zayn." Louis said, and Zayn crossed his arms and huffed. If it was appropriate for Oliver, how come it wasn't appropriate for him? 

"Come on, Dad, he and Oliver can just play a board game or something." Liam complained. "Liam, you heard Dad. You either play an appropriate game for Zayn, or you don't play at all." Harry spoke up. "Fine, geez. We'll play Mario Cart on the Wii, then." Liam said, and both parents seemed satisfied with that. Zayn glared at Harry as he left his lap, but Harry didn't seem to notice, too busy listening in to Louis' conversation with Lottie.

Once Mario Cart and been set up downstairs, everyone grabbed a remote and began playing. Stephan kept purposely bumping Oliver's car, so the younger boy decided to plop his bum on his brother's lap in hopes to distract him. Stephan laughed and pushed him off, Oliver's jeans falling down in the process to reveal plaid boxers. Zayn looked on in surprise. Oliver was younger than him. Shouldn't he be wearing a pull-up as well? the boy thought, getting a bit upset. His bad mood only got worse when the boys all headed upstairs again for something to eat and Louis asked him in front of everyone if he needed a change. No one seemed fazed by it and continued to chat and snack, but Zayn flipped out. 

"Shut up!" the boy yelled, flopping onto the floor and banging his fists against the carpet like a toddler. Harry immediately leaped into action, pulling the boy up by his armpits and then setting him on his hip with only a bit of struggle. Zayn continued to scream and cry and hit Harry's back. Harry smacked his bum, hard, and that shut the boy up for a few seconds before he bursted into sobs once again. "You do not tell me or Daddy to shut up, Zayn Javaad, do you understand me?" Harry scolded harshly as he carried the boy to his and Louis' bedroom. 

Zayn cried and cried as Harry stood him up between his legs after sitting down on the bed. Zayn made no effort to stand up on his own as Harry quickly pulled his shorts and pull-up down and lifted him by the armpits to the corner. "I'll be back in ten minutes, Zayn, and you better not have moved a muscle." Harry told the wailing boy as he he left the room to cool off a bit. He would never spank any of his kids this angry. 

Harry splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, and meanwhile, Zayn started to feel like he had to go potty. He knew that he couldn't leave the corner, so he tried to hold it as best he could. It was really starting to hurt, though, and eventually he couldn't hold it in any longer, expelling his urine down his thighs and onto the floor. 

Harry walked in about five minutes later and sat down on his and Louis' bed calmly. Zayn was still wailing. "Come here, please, Zayn." Harry instructed the boy, who turned around and attempted to wipe the tears from his face. "P-p-peed, Papa." the boy cried, and Harry stared at him with a blank expression.

His youngest baby was upset, but he couldn't give him the comfort and love he wanted until his punishment was over. Harry really wanted to just pick Zayn up and tell him it was okay, but he knew the boy wouldn't learn anything from his mistakes if he did. "Stay there, then. I'll be right back." Harry said emotionlessly, retrieving a a few wipes from the bathroom and handing them to Zayn, who took them and then, realizing be wanted his Papa to clean him up, attempted to shove them back into Harry's hands, sobbing all the while. "You d-d-do, Papa. You clean." the boy cried, shoving his face into Harry's chest. It wrenched Harry's heart to do it, but the man lightly shoved Zayn off of his chest and held him away. "You need to clean up by yourself, please, Zayn." Harry told the boy, who shook his head and threw the wipes on the floor. 

"Alright, your choice. Over my lap now, please." Harry said. "No! Ick-y-y." Zayn yelled, his thighs beginning to feel very sticky from the drying urine. "Zayn, I gave you a chance to clean yourself up, and you did not take advantage of it. One, two..." Harry counted, hoping Zayn would get over his lap before five so he wouldn't have to add more spanks to the boy's existing ten. Zayn, still sobbing his little heart out, climbed over Harry's lap at the man's 'three'. "Thank you. You're getting ten spanks, Zayn." Harry told the boy, raising his hand in the air above Zayn's pale bum. 

"Starting." the man warned before bringing his hand down onto the boy's right bum cheek. Zayn yelped and sobbed as Harry continued to rain spanks down on his cute little bum until he reached ten. When the spanking was over, Harry wasted no time in picking Zayn up from his lap and bringing him to his chest. "S-s-sorry, Pa-Papa!" the boy cried, fisting Harry's t-shirt. "You're all forgiven, baby. I'm sorry I had to do that, but it's unacceptable to tell Daddy or I to shut up and even more importantly to hit someone. Do you understand, Zayn?" Harry asked, and Zayn nodded vigorously. "Good boy. Breath, honey, you're okay." Harry cooed, rocking Zayn in his arms a bit.

Harry then stood up and bounced the boy in his arms a bit, being careful of his sore bum. "Breath with Papa, sweetheart." Harry cooed, exaggerating his breaths so Zayn would calm his erratic breathing. Once Zayn got his breathing in check, Harry kissed all over the boy's face and rubbed his back until he was only sniffling and fisting his Papa's shirt. 

"Alright, lovey, Daddy's gonna come up, and we're all gonna talk about why you got so upset earlier, okay?" Harry told Zayn, who simply laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sniffled loudly as the man shot a text to Louis. "Would you like me to clean you up now, babe?" Harry asked, remembering that Zayn had had an accident. Zayn nodded, but as Harry attempted to lay him down on the bed, he wouldn't let go of Harry's shirt. 

Harry, realizing the boy wasn't going to let go anytime soon, just grabbed a wipe and cleaned the boy up as best as he could with him straddling his lap. It proved to be a bit difficult, but Harry got the job done. Louis appeared once Harry had gotten Zayn cleaned up, and Zayn made grabby hands at him. "Daddy." the boy mumbled as Louis picked him up and pressed kisses all over his face. "What do you say to Daddy, love?" Harry prompted, and Zayn remembered what he had said. "Sorry, Daddy." the boy mumbled, tears pooling in his eyes once again. "All forgiven, love. Lets grab you a tissue, you've got some boogies, baby." Louis cooed, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and holding it to Zayn's nose. "Blow, honey bee." Louis instructed, and Zayn blew as hard as he could. Louis wiped his nose and then took another tissue to wipe his face from any remaining tears. 

"Does that feel better, babe?" Louis asked, kissing Zayn's nose. Zayn nodded and snuggled more into Louis' arms. Louis then sat down on the bed next to Harry who leaned in for a peck from Louis. Louis pecked Harry's lips and lightly patted Zayn's pink bum. "Okay, baby, mind telling Daddy and Papa why you got so upset?" Harry asked the boy, who whined. "Please, love, we aren't gonna get mad or anything, I promise." Louis tried, kissing the top of Zayn's head. "Embarrassed." Zayn mumbled, digging his face into Louis' armpit. "About what, honey?" Harry asked, rubbing the boy's back. "Bein' a baby. You treat me like a baby, b-but Oliver like a big boy." Zayn sniffled. "Oh, sweetie, we aren't trying to embarrass you. It's just that sometimes you need a little more help, which is totally fine, honey, and absolutely nothing to be ashamed about." Harry reassured the boy. "And, you know, Zee, Papa and I kinda miss having lots of cuddles and kisses and bath times. We don't get all those from Li and Ni Nia lot anymore." Louis winked at Zayn playfully, who blushed.

"Just don't like bein' a baby." Zayn sniffled. "Well, I guess we'll have to get us another baby then, huh, Lou?" Harry teased, seeing right through Zayn's lie. He knew that deep down the boy actually did like being babied. He was just a bit embarrassed about it. "I guess we will, Harry, if Zayn really wants to be a big boy and stop getting cuddles and kissies." Louis played along. "No." Zayn mumbled, and Louis worked hard to hold back a chuckle. "What was that, Zee?" Harry asked teasingly. "No, wan' cuddles and kissies." Zayn pouted. "Phew! I would've missed my Zaynie cuddles!" Louis exclaimed, tickling Zayn's tummy and attacking his faces with kisses, Zayn erupting into a fit of giggles. 

Once Louis was finished attacking Zayn with kisses, the boy kissed Louis' chin, as far as he could reach, in return. "Love you, Daddy." the boy said with an adorable slight smile before giving the same treatment to Harry. "Aw, we love you too, pumpkin. And thank you for the kissies." Harry told the boy before standing up and stretching a bit. 

"Now, let's get some cream on that cute little bum-bum of yours, and then we'll go back downstairs, yeah?" Harry said, grabbing some lotion from Louis' nightstand and squirting some into his hand. Zayn giggled at 'bum-bum', and both Harry and Louis fonded at the adorable boy as Louis picked him up bridal style and plopped him on the bed. Louis then grabbed the boy's ankles and held his legs up as Harry quickly rubbed lotion into his pink bum and thighs. "All done!" Harry exclaimed when he finished, blowing a raspberry on Zayn's tummy while Louis grabbed the softest nappy he could find. 

Once Louis had picked one, he quickly attached it to Zayn's lower half and picked the boy up. "Ready to go downstairs, babe?" Harry asked, putting all of the supplies away. Zayn shook his head and stuffed it into Louis' neck. "None of that, monkey." Harry cooed, tickling Zayn's side to get him to smile a bit. It worked, and Harry ruffled the boy's hair before heading downstairs with him and his husband. 

Everyone was sat in the living room playing a card game, and only Lottie looked up when the three entered. She smiled and waved at Zayn, who blushed and and hid his face again. "I think Auntie Lottie wants cuddles, baby." Louis whispered to Zayn, walking over to Lottie and sitting down next to her with Zayn in his lap. "Can I have cuddles, Zee?" Lottie asked with puppy dog eyes, and Zayn giggled and climbed into her lap. Lottie kissed the top of his head, and Louis patted Zayn's thigh before getting up to snuggle with Harry on the couch. 

+

Once all the guests left, which was around eight o'clock, it was bath and shower time for the Stylinson family. "Do you want a bath, love, or would you like to shower with Li or Ni?" Harry asked Zayn. "Ni." Zayn replied. Ever since Niall had apologized for the whole bullying incident, Zayn had become a bit closer with him. 

"Alright. Niall! Come here, please!" Harry called his middle son, who jogged into the living room. "It's time for your shower, and Zayn wants to shower with you, love." Harry told the boy, who nodded. "Kay." the blonde replied, heading to the bathroom. "Can you get him undressed, Lou, I have to go talk to Li real quick." Harry asked his husband, who nodded and grabbed Zayn's hand, following after Niall. 

Niall had stripped down to his boxers and turned the shower on. Louis sat on the toilet and stood Zayn up between his legs. "Arms up, sweetheart." Louis instructed, and Zayn obeyed as Louis slipped his t-shirt off. The man then unbuttoned his wet nappy and set it aside before turning to Niall, who had slipped his boxers off. "Alright, Ni, just help him wash his hair, please, and remind him to wash everywhere. Call me or Papa if you need help, okay, love?" Louis told Niall, who nodded and climbed into the shower. Louis helped Zayn in as well before telling Niall to call him or Harry when they were finished and then closing the curtain. 

First, Niall helped Zayn wash his hair, tipping his head back to make sure nothing got into his eyes.  He then handed the boy a damp and soapy wash cloth to clean his body, which he did as Niall washed his own hair. When Niall was finished washing his body and rinsing off, the blonde shut off the water. "Dad! We're done!" Niall yelled, and Louis showed up in a few moments. "All clean, boys?" Louis asked when he entered, handing a towel to Niall and wrapping one around Zayn's bum before setting the boy on his hip. "Yeah, Daddy." Zayn answered, making Louis smile and kiss his cheek. 

Louis carried Zayn to his and Harry's bedroom, where Harry was sat up in bed reading a book. "Do we have a clean and fresh Zaynie here?" Harry cooed to Zayn when Louis walked in, and Zayn blushed a bit. "Yes we do!" Louis replied, laying Zayn on the bed and squeezing his thigh. He then got the boy dressed in a new nappy and a tank top that Louis had bought him. 

Zayn looked absolutely adorable. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Zayn asked sleepily. "Yes, love, but only for tonight, yeah?" Harry replied, and Zayn nodded. So, Louis and Harry got Zayn settled in bed with a book, and once they were showered and clad in just boxers, they joined the boy and cuddled a bit with the T.V. on low, as it was a bit too early for them to go to bed. It had been a crazy day, but it all turned out okay.


	12. Take Two

Since the previous sleepover with Ant and Danny had gone so haywire, Zayn decided he wanted to try it again, the only difference being that he would be hosting it instead of the twins. So, he texted the boys and they scheduled it for Saturday, which brings us to now. 

"Zayn, did you pick up your room, love?" Harry popped his head into his youngest son's room. He wanted to make sure the house wasn't too messy for the boys, not that they even cared. "Yeah, Papa." Zayn replied, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Niall had set up a profile for him a few days ago, and it turned out Zayn was quite the photographer. "Good boy. Do you need a change?" the man then asked. Zayn in fact did need a change, but he didn't feel like going through the changing process at that point, so he shook his head. Harry, having changed the boy about two hours earlier, decided not to worry about it and to just ask him again later.

Ant and Danny showed up about a half hour later, and Zayn jogged to meet them at the door. "Hey, Zee." Danny greeted when the boy answered the door with a smile. "Hi." Zayn answered cutely, looking up at Louis for guidance, who had followed Zayn to the door. "Hey, boys. Come on in." Louis greeted the twins, pulling Zayn to the side and allowing Ant and Danny to walk in and slip their shoes off. "Zee, why don't you take them up to your room so they can put their stuffs away." Louis suggested, and Zayn nodded and motioned for the twins to follow him upstairs with their stuffs. 

"Whoa, your room's so cool, Zayn." Ant said as they entered the raven-haired boy's bedroom. "Thanks. My dads did it all up for me as a surprise when I first started living with them." Zayn explained, plopping down on his bed. "Hey, we should play some footy. If we get Niall and Liam to play, we could have an actual game." Danny suggested once he and Ant had gotten their stuffs settled. "Yeah, sure. Let's go ask." Zayn replied, leading the twins to Liam's room first. 

"Li, do you wanna play footy with us?" Zayn asked the older boy, who seemed to be writing an essay of some sort on his laptop. "Sure, bud. I need a break from this essay anyway." Liam replied, closing his laptop. Zayn then popped his head into Niall's room. "Do you wanna play footy, Ni?" Zayn asked his older brother. "Uh, yeah, sure." the blonde replied, grabbing his beloved football and heading outside with the other boys. 

"You boys heading out?" Harry asked when he saw the boys migrating towards the door. "Yeah." Niall nodded at Harry and showed him his football. "Alright, be careful!" Harry called after the boys. 

The five boys had a pretty good game going, Zayn and the twins on one team and Niall and Liam on the other. The score was currently 8-9, Zayn's team in the lead. Liam dribbled the ball up to Ant, but as he went to pass it to Niall, he accidentally lifted it into the air and sent it hurling towards poor Zayn's face. The poor boy obviously didn't see it coming and was unable to block his face or duck to remove himself from the range of fire. The ball cascaded into the left side of his face, effectively knocking him to the ground (if you've ever gotten hit in the face by a football (soccer ball), you know it hurts like hell).

The four other boys seemed to be in shock for a second before they all ran over to Zayn and knelt in the grass beside him. "I'm so sorry, Zee, are you alright?" Liam rushed, taking in the sight before him. Zayn's cheek was red and his nose was spurting blood, making it run down his chin and onto his shirt. The boy had started to cry a bit, and salty tears began to run down his face. "Niall, go get dads." Liam instructed his brother, who nodded and ran off into the house. 

Meanwhile, Liam and the twins tried to console Zayn and survey the damage. His nose didn't look broken, but it very well could've been. Harry and Louis soon came running over, Harry picking Zayn up and rubbing his back as he sobbed helplessly. "You're alright, Zee, it's just a bloody nose. Let's go get you cleaned up, yeah?" Harry cooed while Louis scolded Liam about being careful. 

The husbands then brought Zayn back inside while the remaining boys kicked around the football a bit, all feeling a bit guilty for what had happened. They all saw Zayn as someone they should look after, so they felt bad that he had gotten hurt. Harry carried a crying Zayn to the bathroom and set him on the counter before wetting a wash cloth with warm water and cleaning Zayn's bloody and snotty face with it as gently as he could. Louis grabbed a few tissues and held them out to Zayn. "Hold these to your nose, sweetie." he instructed the boy. Zayn did as told, and about five minutes later, the bleeding finally stopped. Louis helped the boy out of his dirtied shirt and into a new one before telling him he was free to go join his friends again, Harry adding, "No more footy, though, babe." 

"Zayn! You alright, mate?" Ant asked as Zayn rejoined the group. "Yeah, s'not broken." Zayn replied with a small smile. "That's good." Danny added, patting his friend on the back. Liam side-hugged his brother and apologized again with a kiss to the boy's head, much to Zayn's embarrassment. "Hey, why don't we go play video games instead?" Ant suggested when Zayn told them they weren't allowed to play footy anymore. 

Zayn and Danny agreed, so everyone headed back inside. "Hey, boys. Zee, Daddy just ordered pizza for dinner." Harry told his youngest son, who cheered. That was one food he never minded eating. 

So, the three boys headed downstairs to the game room and played Xbox until Harry called them back up for pizza. They ran upstairs as fast as they could and immediately opened up the pizza boxes and grabbed a slice. "Oi, boys, the pizza's not going anywhere. Grab a plate and sit down." Louis chuckled, setting a stack of paper plates in the middle of the table for the hungry teenagers. Harry grabbed a Coke for everyone, and as there wasn't enough seats for everyone at the table, told the boys they could eat downstairs if they wanted. They of course did, not before grabbing one of the four pizza boxes to bring down with them, though. 

+

"Hey, boys, it's time to start getting ready for bed." Harry called down the stairs to Zayn and the twins, who groaned. "Five more minutes, Papa!" Zayn called back, totally enthralled in Mario Cart. "Okay, but you guys better be up here in five!" Harry warned the three, Zayn yelling back that they would be. About three minutes later, Ant finished in first on Rainbow Road, and after boasting about it like he won the lottery, the boys finally headed back upstairs. 

"Hi, boys. Why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Louis greeted them as they entered the kitchen, handing a cuppa to Harry. The three nodded and started to walk away, but Harry asked Zayn to stay behind for a second. "Can you go grab your pajamas for me and then meet me in our bathroom, love?" Harry asked the raven-haired boy. "Yeah, Papa." Zayn replied with the slightest blush. He was a bit embarrassed that his parents still had to help him get ready for bed, but he knew Ant and Danny would never make fun of him for anything of the sort. 

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and brought them to his dads' bathroom, where Harry was waiting patiently. "Hi, babe." Harry greeted, taking the sweatpants and setting them on the counter. He then pulled Zayn's jeans down and helped him step out of them before doing the same with his Paw Patrol themed pull-up. "Go potty, Zee." the man instructed, and Zayn did as told, standing in front of the toilet and doing his business. Harry then took out a wipe and quickly cleaned Zayn's lower regions. " 'M cold now, Papa." Zayn shivered. "Sorry, honey, I'm almost done." Harry cooed, throwing away the wipe. He didn't want to make Zayn lay down on the cold tile, so he attached a nappy as best he could with the boy standing up before helping him into his sweatpants. 

"Alright, brush your teeth, love, and then get to bed. I'll be in to say goodnight in ten." Harry told the boy with a kiss to the top of his head, and Zayn nodded. He brushed his teeth as told and then headed to his bedroom, where Ant and Danny were setting up their sleeping bags on the floor. "Hey, Zee." Ant greeted. "Hey." Zayn replied, pulling the covers of his bed back and and climbing in. "Hey, let's read creep-" Danny started but then took a look at Zayn cozied up in his bed and realized that reading creepy pasta probably wouldn't be the best idea.   
"Huh?" the boy asked, and Danny shook his head. "Nevermind. Oh, I have a super funny story to tell." Danny said with a smile towards Ant, recalling that morning where he tripped on the stairs and fell on his butt. By the end of the story, Zayn was in hysterics. 

"What's so funny in here?" Harry asked when he entered the room, and it took a few tries for Zayn to get a proper sentence out. Harry kissed his nose and wished him goodnight before doing the same, minus the kiss of course, to the twins. Zayn was tired and not in the mood to stay up talking, so the three boys just fell asleep. 

+

The next morning, Harry made pancakes and bacon, much to the boys' pleasure, and at around eleven, the twins were picked up to go home. Zayn was happy that nothing embarrassing had happened to ruin the sleepover like last time, and he was glad that he and his friends had had a great time.


	13. Potties in the Car

Alright, boys, let's get going." Louis yelled from the kitchen, where he had set a sleepy Zayn on the counter while he grabbed him a pudding cup from the fridge. The boy had had a bit of trouble falling asleep the other night and ended up climbing into Harry and Louis' bed at midnight. They planned to drive up to Harry's mum's house that morning, and after Harry packed a nappy bag for Zayn, everyone was ready to head out. 

Louis set Zayn back on his hip and handed him the pudding cup, which he had opened for him and stuck a spoon in. "You've got the nappy bag, Harry?" Louis asked when Harry headed toward the front door, Niall and Liam descending the stairs with headphones hung around their necks behind him. "Yep." Harry replied, opening the door for Louis and Zayn and making sure Niall and and Liam were close behind. 

Louis buckled Zayn into the back seat and made sure he was all set before jumping into the driver's seat. Once everyone was settled, the man began the drive to his mother and law's house, which was about a forty minute excursion. Niall and Liam were quietly listening to music, Niall seemingly texting on his phone as well, and Zayn was still digging into his pudding cup. He had an adorable chocolate mustache above his upper lip.

The peace didn't last forever, though, as about halfway into the drive, soft cries could be heard coming from the youngest boy in the car. Louis looked up at the review mirror and frowned. Zayn had tears running down his face and he seemed to be wiggling around a bit. "What's the matter, Zee?" Louis asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "N-need a change, Daddy." the boy cried. Louis and Harry were taken aback. Zayn never asked for a change, nevermind cried for one. 

"We're on the highway, honey, can you wait twenty minutes till we get to Grammy's?" Louis asked the boy, who shook his head slightly and cried harder. "Ew, it smells like sh-t back here." Niall suddenly blurted out, pulling his shirt over his nose. "Language, Niall James." Harry said, turning around and giving his middle son a stern look. The smell soon hit Harry and Louis' noses, though, and they both cracked the windows. Zayn had begun sobbing uncontrollably, as he hated the feeling of the mushy poo pressing against his bum. It was starting to spread towards his thighs and bits as well, and on top of all that, the boy had also wet his nappy. 

"Zayn, baby, calm down, please. We'll change you when we get to Grammy's, yeah?" Harry told the sobbing boy, who shook his head. "Now, Pa-pa-papa." Zayn sobbed, thoroughly embarrassed. His two brothers had their shirts over their noses and were occasionally sticking their heads out the window for a breath of fresh air. "You're gonna have to wait, love, I'm sorry." Louis told the boy, knowing their was nothing they could do. They definitely couldn't change him in the car, and they were on the highway so there were no gas stations or any of the sort around. 

For the next twenty minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the Stylinson family, Zayn cried and cried and cried, occasionally demanding a change. By the time they arrived at Harry's mum's house, Harry was ready to lose his mind. Louis was frustrated with Zayn as well, but not near as much as Harry, who slammed his door and immediately grabbed Zayn from the backseat, quite harshly for that matter. He then marched the still sobbing boy into the house, not even bothering to greet his mum. 

"Harry-" she started only to be cut off by her son. "Give me a minute, Mum." he said harshly as he carried Zayn into the bathroom. He laid Zayn on the tiled floor, not caring to set a towel down, and quickly and not so gently pulled Zayn's messy pants down and off of his legs. He then did the same with the pull-up and set it aside before realizing he had forgotten to grab the nappy bag. Louis came to the rescue, though, and brought it to the bathroom, where Anne had told him Harry had gone with Zayn. 

"I'll take over, Harry. Go greet your mum and cool off." Louis told his husband, who nodded and thanked Louis before heading to the living room to apologize to his mum. "Zayn, honey, I'm gonna clean you up now, but you need to stop crying, please." Louis told the boy as he fished around in the nappy bag for the wipes. He found them and took a few out and rubbed them between his hands to warm them up before beginning to clean Zayn's bits. He then moved on the the boy's inside thighs, making sure to get everything thoroughly clean. Once Zayn's bits and thighs were cleaned up, Louis lifted his ankles into the air and began to tackle his bum with the wipes. He made sure to thoroughly wipe Zayn's bum crack and then moved on to his cheeks. Finally, the man cleaned the back of Zayn's thighs and then let his legs down. Zayn's cries had thankfully died down, so Louis blew a raspberry on the boy's tummy, hoping to get a little giggle out of him. 

Zayn didn't really have a reaction, though, so Louis just rubbed his thigh comfortingly and then grabbed the rash cream from the nappy bag. 

"Stay still, my love." Louis told his youngest son as he squirted a bit of rash cream into his hand and rubbed both of them together. He then carefully rubbed the cream into Zayn's skin, starting with his bits. Once all of the boy's lower regions were generously covered, Louis took out the baby powder and a cute Ninja Turtles themed nappy. He lifted Zayn's ankles once again and set the nappy under his bum before powdering his bits and fastening the tabs. 

"All set, baby! Does that feel better?" Louis cooed to his sweet boy, who nodded shyly and made grabby hands toward his daddy. He looked adorable in the nappy and his ACDC t-shirt. Louis smiled at his baby and picked him up, setting him on his hip and pecking his lips. "Daddy?" Zayn asked a bit timidly as the man carried him out of the bathroom. "Yes, darlin'?" Louis asked.  "Is Papa mad at me?" Zayn replied, stuffing his face into Louis' neck after. Louis cooed and kissed the boy's ear. "No, honey, he's not mad at you. He's just a bit tired today, I think." Louis reassured his baby, who nodded. He hoped that Harry had calmed down, seeing as he had just told Zayn that he wasn't mad at him. 

Louis carried the boy to the living room, where Anne immediately stood up and set her hand on Zayn's back before kissing his cheek. "Hello, love! Are you feeling a bit better now?" Anne asked her grandson, who blushed and once again hid his face in Louis' neck. "Zayn, answer Grammy, please." Louis scolded the boy. "Yes, 'm feelin' better, Grammy." Zayn mumbled, picking his head out of Louis' neck. "I'm glad, sweetie. I think your papa wants some cuddles." She told the boy with a wink, who shyly nodded and looked towards Harry, who smiled apologetically at his baby. He felt bad for being so harsh with him. 

"C'mere, babes." Harry cooed, and Louis set Zayn in his husband's lap with a peck to Harry's lips. "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you, honey. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry told the boy. "S'okay, Papa." Zayn replied, and Harry kissed the top of his head. "Did Daddy get you all cleaned up?" Harry asked, tickling his baby's tummy. "Y-yes, Pa-papa!" Zayn giggled, squirming around. Harry chuckled and tickled under the boy's armpits, making Zayn erupt in even more giggles, yelling for Harry to stop. After another few seconds, Harry let up on the boy and situated him back on his lap. Zayn swung his legs and played with Harry's rings, both gifts from Louis. 

"So, I've got pot roast cooking, but in the meantime, I was thinking we could all play Apples to Apples. Gemma left it over yesterday." Anne suggested. "Yeah, I love that game!" Niall cheered. He didn't even really play it correctly, usually just trying to be funny, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Sure, Mum. Want me to go get it?" Harry asked his mum, who shook her head. "No, that's alright, love." she said before leaving and returning a few moments later with the game in hand.

"Alright, who wants to deal the cards?" Anne asked once everyone was settled in a circle on the carpeted floor, Zayn in Harry's lap still playing with the man's rings. "I'll deal." Louis offers, and once shuffling the cards, deals out eight to every family member, besides Zayn, who wanted to be on Harry's team as he he didn't want to play by himself. The game soon began, and everyone had a lot of good laughs. Louis ended up winning with his comical card choices. 

"Hm, that pot roast is probably ready by now. Liam, would you mind helping me set the table, love?" Anne asked her oldest grandson, who followed her into the kitchen. Zayn had wet his nappy again, so Harry took him to the bathroom for a change. "Lou, does Zayn like Spaghettios? I know he probably won't like the pot roast." Anne asked Louis, who had come in to help her. "Yeah, he does actually. I'll make it, don't worry about it." Louis told Anne, and Anne thanked the man before handing him a can of Spaghettios. He opened the can and poured the contents into a bowl before covering it with a paper plate and sticking it in the microwave. When it was ready, Louis took it out and set it on the table with a cup of water for the boy. 

Harry returned with a fresh and clean Zayn and set the boy in front of his Spaghettios before setting the pot roast on the table. Louis sat in the chair next to Zayn, who hadn't started eating yet, and spooned a bit of his food out of the bowl. He brought it to Zayn's mouth and told the boy to open up. Zayn obeyed and let Louis stick the spoon in his mouth. "Yummy!" the boy exclaimed. He loved Spaghettios. Louis chuckled and handed the spoon back to the happy boy before kissing his cheek. "Don't make a mess, darlin'." he told him before telling Anne that the pot roast looked delicious. 

+

When dinner ended, Harry carried Zayn to the living room with a little water bottle filled with warm milk that Anne had prepared for the boy.

Harry laid on the couch with Zayn on top of him and brought the water bottle to the boy's awaiting mouth.   
Zayn latched onto it and began sucking, and Harry patted his lower tummy with his other hand. 

Once the boy had finished with the bottle, he whined. "Wan' more, Papa." he told Harry, who smiled at his baby. "I think that's enough for you, love." Harry chuckled as he sat Zayn up a bit to burp him. He patted his back lightly, and soon a large burp was released from Zayn, who blushed and hid his face in Harry's neck. "That's alright, sweet pea, no need to be embarrassed." Harry cooed, but Zayn didn't lift his head. "Papa?" he mumbled into Harry's neck. "Mm?" Harry replied, patting the boy's bum a bit. "Needa go poo." Zayn mumbled even more quietly. "Do you wanna go on the potty, sweets, or in your nappy?" Harry asked the boy, stroking his hair. He was surprised that Zayn had admitted something like that to him, but he figured it was just because he didn't want to poop in his nappy again. "Potty." Zayn requested, and Harry kissed his forehead before standing up and carrying Zayn to the bathroom. He undid the boy's nappy and then set Zayn on the toilet. "Cold!" Zayn shivered when his bum came into contact with the toilet seat. Harry chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek before leaning against the sink and waiting for Zayn to be finished. 

About two minutes later, Harry heard a few big grunts and a plop, and he looked back at Zayn to see him peering down at his poop in the toilet, legs spread. "All done, sweetheart?" Harry asked, and Zayn blushed but nodded and climbed off of the toilet. Harry grabbed a wad of toilet paper and gently cleaned the boy up and flushed everything down. "No nappy, Papa." the boy told Harry when he grabbed the nappy that he had been wearing. "Sorry, baby, but it's not a choice." Harry told Zayn, who pouted. "Don't want one." the stubborn boy crossed his arms. "Zayn, you're wearing one and that's final. Now lay down please, sweets." Harry told him, and Zayn huffed but let Harry attach the nappy to his hips. 

+

When the Stylinson family returned home, Harry and Louis put a very sleepy boy to bed. They hoped tomorrow would go a bit smoother, but as long as everyone was happy, it was all okay.


	14. Adoption

Today was the big day: Zayn's adoption. Obviously, Zayn was basically already a son to Harry and Louis since the day he showed up on their door step, but making it official was important to the husbands as well as to Zayn, who was a bit nervous for the finalization in court but also very excited. It was adorable, really. 

Currently, Harry was helping Niall and Liam fix their suits up a bit, Niall's a light grey with a navy blue tie and Liam's black with a red tie, while Louis helped Zayn into a pull-up. He and Harry had just given Zayn a quick shower so he would be all fresh and clean. Niall and Liam showered as well, something Harry and Louis had yet to accomplish. They wanted to get the kids ready first. "Good job, baby. Hold onto my shoulders while I help you with your trousers." Louis cooed to Zayn, who had just pulled his pull-up onto his waist. The man held Zayn's black suit pants in front of the boy's feet, and Zayn held onto Louis' shoulders as told and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he slipped into the trousers. Louis pulled them up to his waist but didn't bother to fasten them yet as he still had to get his button up on and tucked in. 

"Time for your button up, love." Louis told Zayn, who giggled when Louis kissed his exposed belly button. "Silly, Daddy." the boy smiled cutely, and Louis stuck his tongue out at the boy and scrunched his face up before helping his arms into the button up and then buttoning it up carefully, Zayn giggling the whole time because of Louis' funny face. 

The man tucked Zayn's shirt in and then fastened his pants before asking Harry, who was occupied fixing Niall's hair, for the boy's tie. Harry smiled and gave it to Louis, who situated it around Zayn's neck, careful to not choke the boy. He then helped him into his suit jacket before grabbing his shoes. "Harry, did he even try these on?" Louis looked at the black dress shoes, thinking they looked a bit big. "Yeah, he did, babe. They're a bit big, but they'll do." Harry answered as he ran a comb through Liam's hair. 

Louis knelt down and untied the shoe before setting it on his knee. "Gimme your foot, love." he instructed Zayn, who picked up his socked foot and gave it to Louis, who tickled it a bit. "Daddy!" the boy giggled, and Louis chuckled before helping Zayn's foot into the shoe and tying it tightly. "Is that alright, babe?" Louis asked. He tied the laces quite tight and didn't want Zayn's foot to hurt or anything. "Yeah." the boy answered, and Louis helped his other foot into the other shoe and tied the laces as tight as he could before setting his foot down and standing up. He brushed his pants off a bit before giving Zayn a once over. "You look so handsome, Zee! Whaddya think, Haz?" Louis exclaimed, proud of his work. 

"Looking sharp, sweetheart. C'mere and let me do your hair now, Zee." Harry told the boy, who walked over to Harry and let him fix his hair up nice. Meanwhile, Louis made sure Niall and Liam were all ready to go, and sure enough, they were. Once Harry finished Zayn's hair, only he and Louis were left to get ready. "Alright, Li and Ni, you're in charge of Zee while Lou and I shower. No snacks or drinks." Harry told his oldest boys, who nodded. "Got it." Liam said, shooting his dads away. "Oh, and, Zee, if you wet your pull-up, honey, tell Li-Li, okay?" Louis told Zayn before Harry could pull him away, and Zayn blushed but nodded. 

Harry and Louis then headed to the bathroom, where they both undressed and jumped into the shower. They showered quickly, each washing their own bodies for a change for the sake of time, and then dried off. They each got into their suits and then applied some cologne before doing their hair up, Harry helping Louis quite a bit as his hair didn't seem to want to cooperate. "I forgot how hot you look in suits, baby." Harry cheekily told Louis, giving him a once over. "Oh, shush, Harold." Louis told his husband with a chuckle before leaning in for a quick peck from the cheeky man. 

The two then exited the bathroom to find their three boys the way they left them and sighed in relief. "Alright, let me just grab Zee's nappy bag and some waters, and we'll go." Harry told his husband, who nodded. So, Harry grabbed Zayn's nappy bag, which he had packed with a few pull-ups, wipes, rash cream, a sports bottle filled with apple juice, and a little bouncy ball that the boy liked to play with. He and Louis actually planned to take Zayn to a toy store after the adoption finalization as a gift so he could pick out a few more toys. 

Harry carried the nappy bag out with a few water bottles for everyone else, and Louis led the boys out, holding Zayn's hand. He could tell the boy was starting to get nervous. He helped Zayn into the car before buckling him up and kissing his cheek. "No need to be nervous, baby, Papa and I will be with you the whole time." Louis reassured his baby, who nodded and rested his head on Niall's shoulder. 

The drive to the court was about thirty minutes, and they still had to wait about three quarters of an hour for the finalization to actually start. Harry figured it would be best to take a potty break before they entered the court room, so he lead the boys to the bathroom even though Niall and Liam claimed that they didn't even have to go. "If you go now, you won't have to go during the finalization, boys." Harry told the two, and they huffed but walked over to the urinals anyway, knowing Harry would physically pull their trousers down and sit them on the toilet if they refused. 

Harry brought Zayn into one of the bigger stalls and helped him pull his trousers and pull-up down before sitting him on the toilet. After a few seconds, Zayn started peeing, and Harry praised him when he finished. "Good job, honey." he cooed before helping him get situated again and leading him out of the stall to wash his hands, which Niall and Liam had already done. 

Zayn washed his hands with the unneeded help from Harry, who then dried them off and lead all three boys back out to the sitting area. Louis was sitting reading a magazine, and he patted his lap for Zayn, who happily climbed on, when he saw the four enter.

+

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." the judge instructed the entire Stylinson family, who all raised their right hands, excluding Zayn, who accidentally raised his left. "Other hand, love." Harry whispered, and Zayn blushed and held up the correct hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God?" the judge asked, and everyone answered with 'I do.' Harry and Louis were then told to introduce themselves, which they did before answering a few questions from the judge to demonstrate that they understood that adoption was a lifelong commitment. 

"Zayn, would you like the adoption to proceed?" the judge asked, and Zayn nodded. The judge smiled. Normally, he'd demand a verbal answer, but he could tell that Zayn was shy, and he didn't want to scare him. Harry and Louis were then asked by the attorney to confirm for the judge that their intention was to provide Zayn with a loving home, and the two obviously did as instructed with flying colors. The judge then asked some friendly questions to lighten the mood a bit, and then he even asked if the family would like to take a picture. They of course agreed, so Harry grabbed Zayn's hand and gestured for the rest of his family to follow. They got a nice picture, and then the judge asked if Zayn would like to bang the gavel. Zayn blushed and shook his head 'no', hiding his face in Louis' chest. "Sorry, he's a bit shy. Thanks for the offer, though." Louis smiled appreciatively at the judge. 

Finally, the judge signed the decree of adoption, and Harry immediately wrapped Zayn into a tight hug, Louis and and the other two boys joining. Everyone cried tears of joy joy as they group hugged, and the 'awws' were heard throughout the audience. "I love you so much, baby." Harry mumbled. Zayn wrapped his legs around Harry's, and Harry picked the boy up, supporting his bum. He pressed kisses all over Zayn's face as the boy sobbed and soon passed him to Louis, who had been waiting rather impatiently to hold his baby. "Daddy." Zayn mumbled, and Louis' heart swelled with happiness and love for his son. "That's right, baby." Louis cooed, pressing a kiss to Zayn's forehead. "I love you, Zee." he then cooed before passing Zayn to Liam, who smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "It's official now, yeah, little bro?" Niall squeezed Zayn's foot. 

Once the Stylinson family had had their moments with Zayn, their friends and family came over to congratulate everyone and take a few pictures. Zayn made grabby hands at Louis, who smiled and picked the boy up before tickling his tummy a bit, making the boy giggle adorably. "Guess what, Zee?" Louis prompted, remembering what he and Harry had planned for after the finalization. "What?" Zayn asked, laying his head on Louis' shoulder. "After we go out for dinner, we're gonna go to the toy store and you can pick out anything you want." Louis told the boy, bopping his nose. Zayn's eyes lit up. "Anything?" he asked, and Louis chuckled. "Anything you could ever want, Zee." Louis replied with a smile. 

The Stylinson family said goodbye to everyone and headed back out to their car. They would see them again the next day, as Harry's mum was throwing a party to celebrate. Zayn needed a change, but Harry decided it would be alright to do it in the car, as he only had a pull-up on. Louis laid Zayn across the seats, and Harry got to work pulling his trousers off followed by his Spider-Man themed pull-up. He quickly cleaned the boy up with a wet wipe before applying rash cream and then slipping a new pull-up up Zayn's legs. He then grabbed a pair of sweatpants that he had packed for Zayn and slipped them onto the boy's legs. Finally, Harry slipped the boy's suit jacket off along with his button-up and tie and pulled a soft t-shirt over his head. "Is that more a bit more comfy, babe?" Harry asked Zayn, who nodded and sat up with the help of Harry. Louis took care of the dirty pull-up while Harry packed Zayn's suit into the nappy bag, and soon the five were off to go eat dinner. 

+

"What are you hungry for, Zee?" Harry asked his youngest son as he carried him into the restaurant. "Ummm...mac 'n cheese!" Zayn yelled into Harry's ear, making Harry cringe. "Little quieter next time, love." the man chuckled, and Zayn pouted. "Sorry, Papa." Harry told him it was alright and kissed all over his face, making him happily giggle again. When the five entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a young woman, who led them to a booth. Harry and Louis sat in one booth with Zayn in the middle, and Niall and Liam sat across from them in the other. Drinks were ordered, and Zayn, too shy to tell the waitress himself what he wanted, whispered his order of apple juice into Louis' ear. The waitress smiled and told the five their drinks would be out shortly, and Harry thanked the woman before telling off Niall for flicking Liam's ear. 

The drinks came about five minutes later, and Zayn immediately began drinking his apple juice. "Are you ready to order, or would you like a bit more time to decide?" the waitress politely asked the five, and Louis looked around at his family, who all nodded, before informing the waitress that they were ready to order. Once again, Louis ordered for Zayn, who wanted the kids' meal mac 'n cheese. While they waited for their food to arrive, the family of five occupied themselves with the peg game, which they were absolutely horrendous with. 

Zayn kept giggling at Harry, who's record was five pegs left. "That's enough out of you, monkey." Harry teased, passing the game to Louis, who beat Harry's record and left only two pegs left. He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who chuckled and told his husband to knock it off. The food came about twenty minutes later, and the Stylinson family had a nice meal, everyone talking and laughing and generally just enjoying each other's presence. Harry fed Zayn most of his mac 'n cheese, as he seemed to be a lot more interested in the garlic bread that came with it. 

Once the bill was payed, everyone headed back out to the car. "Toy store now?" Zayn asked excitedly as Harry him to the car. "Mhm. Are you excited, babe?" Harry asked his son with a smile, and Zayn nodded and let Harry help him get situated in the car next to Niall. 

It was a ten minute drive to the toy store from the restaurant, in which the five belted out to the radio playfully. Zayn almost couldn't contain his excitement as he nearly ran into the toy store, pulling Louis after him, who was tightly holding onto his hand so as not to lose him.

Zayn's eyes were first drawn to a remote control helicopter. "Can I get this, Daddy?" he asked with a cute smile, eyes bright with happiness. "Sure, bub! That looks so cool!" Louis told the boy, not even glancing at the price. Zayn's happiness was more important. "Aw, that's sick, Zayn!" Niall told the boy, taking a look at the helicopter. Harry fonded at his boys and side-hugged Liam before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Ew, Papa." Liam grumbled, wiping Harry's kiss off of his cheek. Harry rolled his eyes and pinched Liam's bum, much to Liam's dismay. 

Zayn put the helicopter into a basket that Harry had grabbed and then walked around, awing at all of the cool toys. He picked up a few Lego sets and a light-up frisbee before something caught his eye. Harry and Louis were distracted watching Niall juggle a football, so he wandered over to it and picked it up from it's spot on the shelf. A teddy. A blue one with the softest fur and the cutest rounded ears. 

Zayn fell in love, holding the teddy to his chest and nuzzling his cheek into the soft fur. "Find something you like, hon?" Louis rubbed Zayn's back, and the boy jumped. He hadn't heard Louis coming. "Y-yeah." the boy replied, blushing a bit. Maybe he was too old for a teddy. Louis cooed. "Aw, I love it, Zee." he told the boy before kissing the top of his head. Zayn smiled a bit and took Louis' hand, who lead him over to the cash register, where Harry had started to unload Zayn's other toys onto the counter. "Put it on the counter, lovey." Louis told Zayn gently, and Zayn reluctantly set his teddy on the counter, making Harry smile encouragingly at the adorable boy. 

Once Harry had paid, he and Louis carried the bags out to their car and loaded him into the trunk. "Can-can I have Blue, Papa?" Zayn asked Harry with wide eyes before he closed the trunk. "What's that, darling?" Harry asked, and Zayn blushed. "M'teddy. Blue." he told Harry, and Harry cooed and nodded before retrieving the beloved teddy and handing it to Zayn, who hugged it to his chest. "You've already named it, honey?" he asked, and Zayn nodded and giggled a bit as he made Blue dance. "I like that name. It suits him." Harry told Zayn with a wink, but Zayn shook his head. "Her, Papa." he corrected Harry as the man buckled him up. "Oops, sorry, Blue." Harry patted the teddy's head, and Zayn giggled. 

The whole ride home, Zayn played with Blue and whispered into her ear, which was probably the most adorable thing Harry and Louis had ever seen. When they arrived home, Louis carried Zayn, who held tightly onto Blue's paw, into the house. "Bath time, then bed, Zee." Louis told the boy as he brought him to the bathroom. He could tell he was starting to get tired, so he wanted to get his bath done quick so he could have his warm milk and then go to bed. Harry had bought an actual bottle the other day, and they planned to introduce it to Zayn that night. They didn't think it would be too big of a deal, as the boy seemed to be acting younger and younger and probably wouldn't even mind it. 

Zayn of course wanted to take Blue into the bath with him, but after a few tears and Harry telling him that she was afraid of water, Zayn was content with her just sitting on the counter. The husbands bathed Zayn as quickly as they could before plucking him from the tub and drying him off before lying him on the floor on a towel. Harry grabbed a fresh nappy, a cloth pink one, and lifted Zayn's ankles up before slipping the nappy under his bum. 

He sprinkled baby powder on his bits and then fastened the buttons. He slipped a light tank top over the boy's head and then sat him up and helped his arms through the holes. "All set, babe! Here, do you want Blue back?" Harry asked the tired boy, who nodded and happily accepted his teddy back. Harry carried him to his room while Louis headed to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. 

He brought it upstairs to Zayn's room, where Harry was sitting with his back against the headboard of Zayn's bed, Zayn laid against his chest. Louis nonchalantly handed the bottle to Harry, who brought it to a very sleepy Zayn's lips. Zayn fixed his lips around the teat and then pulled his mouth away and looked up at Harry and then at Louis, who both simply smiled at the boy. " 'M not a baby." Zayn mumbled, crossing his arms. "We know, honey, and we're not implying that you are. This is just a bit easier to to work with as it won't spill." Harry told the boy, who pouted for a bit before letting Harry insert the teat into his mouth again. He was tired and thirsty, and he didn't really care at that point that he was drinking out of a baby bottle. 

Once Zayn had finished, Harry carefully slid out from behind Zayn,and tucked the boy in all nice before pressing a kiss to his nose. Louis did the same before wishing the boy sweet dreams and gently closing his door. 

+

About three hours later, Zayn shot up in bed, his sheets wet from a nappy leak and his body sweaty and cold. At first the boy wasn't quite sure why he had so suddenly woken up, but after a few moments, his nightmare came flooding back to him. His daddies. Gone. Zayn let out a pitiful sob and jumped out of bed, grabbing Blue's paw and running to his daddies' room, sobbing and calling out for Harry and Louis. Zayn finally got to the bedroom and poked Harry's face. "P-papa." Zayn whimpered, and Harry groaned, assuming it was just Louis twitching in his sleep. "Papa, w-wake up." Zayn sobbed. "Wh- Zayn?" Harry's eyes shot open, and he immediately sat up in bed and turned his bedside lamp on. "What's the matter?" Harry asked in a panicked voice, pulling the still sobbing Zayn onto his lap so they were positioned chest to chest. Louis woke up in that moment, but Harry was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Zayn, who could barely get a word out he was crying so hard. "Are you hurt?" Harry asked, hoping to rule out anything serious. "N-no, Papa. B-bad dream." Zayn sobbed, and both Harry and Louis sighed a breath of relief. 

"Oh, you poor little love." Louis cooed, getting out of bed and switching the light switch on. He figured the darkness wasn't helping. "Shhh, you're okay, Zee. Daddy and Papa are right here, yeah? I've got you." Harry tried to console the boy. He felt horrible that his baby was so upset. Noticing that whatever Harry was telling the boy wasn't helping too much, Louis picked him up and bounced him around a bit on his hip. "B-blue. Wan' Blue." Zayn cried, and Louis was confused until Harry handed him Zayn's new teddy. "Here you go, baby." Louis cooed as he handed the teddy to Zayn, who stuffed it between his and Louis' chest. Louis kissed his nose, and after about five more minutes of cooing and bouncing and coddling, Harry and Louis were able to calm the poor boy down. Harry wondered if they should ask him what the dream was about, but he figured that would only result in more tears and that they should probably just move on. 

"Would you like a bottle, my love?" Harry asked Zayn, who nodded shyly after a few seconds. Harry smiled reassuringly at the boy and kissed his cheek before heading to the kitchen to prepare another bottle for the boy. Louis took a detour to the bathroom, as he had realized that Zayn's nappy had leaked. He laid Zayn on a towel on the floor and unbuttoned the buttons on the pink nappy before sliding it out from under his bum. It had a bit of poo in it, but it wasn't diarrhea, so Louis figured he didn't have to worry about it. He grabbed a few wets wipes and warmed them up in his hands while fonding at Zayn, who had his face stuffed in Blue's fur. 

Louis quickly wiped Zayn up before applying rash cream and lifting the boy's ankles up in order to slide a fresh nappy under his bum, this one a light red color. 

He powdered the boy's bits before fastening the buttons and blowing a raspberry on Zayn's tummy, which Zayn couldn't help but giggle at. Louis picked him up again and kissed all over his face, which was still a bit blotchy from all the crying he had done earlier. He sat the boy on the counter and wet a wash cloth with warm water before squeezing it out and gently washing the salty tears off of Zayn's face along with the mucus under his nose, which Zayn whined at. "All done, babe." Louis cooed when he finished, picking the boy up, who had a hand firmly wrapped around one of Blue's paws, and setting him on his hip. He carried the boy downstairs, where Harry had prepared another bottle. 

"Do you want your bottle down here or in Papa and I's room, babe?" Louis asked Zayn, who shrugged and rested his head on his shoulder. "Let's do it upstairs. That way if he falls asleep, we won't have to carry him up there again." Harry suggested, and Louis nodded, passing Zayn to Harry and heading back upstairs. 

Harry laid Zayn down in the middle of the bed and laid down next to him. Louis laid down on the other side of Zayn. Harry situated Zayn between his legs and brought the teat of the bottle to Zayn's awaiting mouth. Zayn latched onto it and began sucking, and before he could even finish the bottle, the boy fell asleep. Harry smiled fondly at the sleeping boy and kissed his nose before carefully situating him between him and Louis, making sure Blue was tucked safely under his arm. "Goodnight, babe." Harry whispered to Louis before pecking his lips, and Louis whispered a goodnight back before cuddling up next to his baby. His son.


	15. Naughty

Zayn had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and Harry Louis had had enough of it. The boy wouldn't eat his breakfast until Louis pinched his nose and Harry was able to shove a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, he wouldn't admit when he needed a change, and when Louis tried to change him, he sobbed and sobbed and wouldn't stop squirming and kicking his legs. Granted, Louis had had to change him into a nappy instead of his usual pull-up as they had run out, but his behaviour was still uncalled for. Harry eventually had to physically hold the boy down so Louis could finish changing him.

It was about eleven o'clock, a couple of hours after breakfast, and Harry figured it was probably best to put Zayn down for a nap. The boy really wasn't doing anything productive, only kicking around Niall's football in the house, much to Harry's dismay. "Zayn, come here." Harry instructed the boy, who completely ignored his papa and continued kicking the football against the wall. "Zayn, listen to Papa, please." Louis tried, knowing Harry was about to loose it. Zayn wasn't having it, though. "Zayn Javaad, get your ass over here now." Harry demanded. He usually tried to avoid swearing, but had no tolerance for disrespect, especially from his own children. 

"No." Zayn replied boldly, and you could nearly see the smoke coming out of Harry's ears. "Would you like to repeat that, Zayn, or would you like to be a good boy and come here?" Harry asked in a scarily quiet voice, but Zayn still wasn't fazed. "No." the boy said once again, and Harry marched over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "You do not say no to me, Zayn Javaad." he scolded the boy, smacking his bum hard. "Owie!" Zayn exclaimed. "Oh, if you think that hurts, mister, you're in for quite a ride." Harry chuckled dryly, and Zayn whimpered as the man roughly set him on his hip and marched him up the stairs.  

Harry sat the boy on the bed roughly and crouched in front of him. "Zayn, you are going to stay here and have a nap while I cool off. You will not move from this bed, Zayn Javaad, do you understand?" Harry said sternly, and Zayn crossed his arms and pouted. His papa was being so mean! "I'm gonna try that again, mister, and you better answer me. Do you understand?" Harry tried again, getting more angry by the second. After a few moments of Harry staring Zayn down, Zayn nodded slightly. Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything better than that from the boy, so he simply grabbed Zayn's phone and Blue before turning Zayn's light off and shutting the door. 

Louis knew Harry needed some time along to calm down, as did Niall and Liam, who shut themselves in their room as Harry stormed into his and Louis' bedroom. Meanwhile, Zayn sat on his bed pouting, arms crossed. He didn't want to take a nap and he sure as hell didn't want to be wearing this nappy that Louis had wrangled onto his waist. Suddenly, a thought popped into Zayn's head, and a sly smile spread across his face. If he didn't want to wear the nappy, he could just take it off, right? It's not like anyone was there to stop him. So, Zayn stood up and unbuttoned the light blue nappy from around his waist and watched as it dropped to the floor. 

The boy then climbed into bed with a satisfied sigh. He had started to get a bit rashy from the nappy, and it felt freeing to finally be out of it. He didn't want to obey his papa, who had been so mean to him! But he was feeling a bit tired, so he decided it would be okay to take a small nap. 

+

The boy woke up about twenty minutes later and as he began to come to senses, he felt a wetness surrounding his lower regions. He looked down at his damp sheets in confusion before it hit him. He had wet the bed. And he wasn't wearing a nappy. To make matters even worse for poor Zayn, he heard footsteps coming towards his room, and he knew they could only be the source of Harry coming to punish him. 

The boy was correct in his assumption, and before he could even attempt to get the nappy he had let drop to the floor back around his waist, Harry was opening the door. The man's eyes first trained on Zayn's naked form and then to the discarded nappy on the floor. Zayn let out a whimper. "Why is your nappy on the floor, Zayn Javaad?" Harry asked sternly, and Zayn looked down and shrugged. "Answer me, Zayn." Harry demanded, and Zayn looked up at the man fearfully. "Didn' wanna wear a nappy." Zayn confessed, and Harry sighed. "Zayn, if Daddy and I put a nappy on you, you are not allowed to take it off under any circumstance. I thought we made that clear, mister." Harry told his son, walking over to his bed and surveying the damage after realizing that Zayn had ended up wetting the bed. The odor made his eyes water. "This is what happens when you don't follow the rules, Zayn. Go ask Daddy to give you a wet wipe, please." Harry instructed with a stern look, and Zayn pouted before dragging his body out of his bed and exiting his room to go find Louis. 

"D-daddy, can I h-have a wet wipe?" Zayn asked Louis when he found him in the living room talking with Niall. Louis was about to ask him why he needed a wet wipe before the smell hit his nose and he curtly nodded before heading to the bathroom to get Zayn what he needed. It was a strict rule in the Stylinson household that no comfort would be received until punishments were over, and Louis figured Zayn hadn't been punished yet as he wasn't bawling his eyes out. 

Louis grabbed a wet wipe and handed it to Zayn, who's eyes pooled with tears. His daddy, the usual softie, wasn't being very nice either. He thought he would help him clean himself up at least! "Need help, Daddy." Zayn mumbled, tears starting to stream down his face. Louis wanted more than anything to pick Zayn up and press kisses all over his face, but he couldn't back down. He needed to stay strong so Zayn would learn his lesson. After all, it would benefit the boy in the long run. "You should've thought about that before you acted up, Zayn. Now go back upstairs to Papa, please." Louis said in a slightly stern voice. He wasn't mad, but he wanted to show Zayn that he wasn't going to give in. 

Zayn huffed and stomped up the stairs and back into his room, where Harry was waiting patiently on his bed. "Clean yourself up, and then take your t-shirt off, please." Harry instructed the now fully crying boy, who whined loudly and started to clean himself up as best as he could. He had gotten a rash last time he had neglected the option to clean himself up, and he really didn't want that to happen again. Once finished with the wet wipe, Zayn dropped it on the floor, and Harry tutted. "Pick that up and put it in the bin, Zayn. You know better than that." Harry said, and Zayn whined once again. " 'Top bein' mean, Papa!" he exclaimed, fisting his eyes as he threw the wet wipe into the bin and then attempted to pull his t-shirt off. Harry decided not to reply to that comment. 

Once Zayn had gotten out of his t-shirt, which had taken a bit of extra time since it had gotten stuck on his head, Harry called him over to stand between his legs. "Tell me why you're being punished, please, Zayn." the man demanded of the crying boy, who pouted. " 'C-cause I was bein' naughty." Zayn mumbled, and Harry nodded. "How were you being naughty, Zayn?" he asked, wanting the boy to fully understand what he had done wrong. "W-wasn't listenin' to you and D-Daddy, an' I t-took my n-nappy off." Zayn cried. "Thank you. You're getting fifteen spanks for being disrespectful to me and Daddy earlier and another ten with corner time for taking your nappy off. That's twenty five spanks in total. Over my lap, please." Harry told the boy, who began sobbing as he situated himself over Harry's lap.

Harry tapped his bum lightly as a warning before bringing his hand down onto Zayn's pale, soon-to-be dark red bottom. Hard. Zayn yelped, and Harry continued to reign down spanks on the boy's cheeks, sit spots, and thighs. Zayn sobbed and begged for Harry to stop the entire time, but Harry stayed strong and didn't cease until he reached twenty five spanks. All he wanted to do at that point was cuddle his baby, who was wailing and having trouble gaining control of his breath, but he knew he couldn't comfort him until he had his corner time. "Take some deep breaths, Zayn, and go stand in the corner for your ten minutes, please." Harry instructed, lifting Zayn's weight off of his lap and attempting to stand the boy up. "N-No, Daddy, 'm sorry!" Zayn wailed, and Harry's heart nearly broke in two as the boy threw himself at him. "Thank you for apologizing, but you need to go stand in the corner, please." Harry told the boy, standing him up again. "Nooo, Papa, don' wanna." Zayn whined, basically embodying a wet noodle. "Zayn, I told you earlier that you don't say no to me or Daddy. That's one more minute in the corner." Harry scolded the sobbing boy before lifting him up from under his armpits and marching him to the corner. He stood him up, nose to the wall, and instructed him to stay there until he came to get him again before leaving the room and setting the timer on his phone for eleven minutes. 

Meanwhile, Zayn sobbed his little heart out. All he wanted was cuddles and lotion for his burning bum, but his Papa made him stand in the corner! "Daddy!" he tried, but after he received no answer, he realized he would probably be stuck in the corner until his papa came to get him, which felt like forever for the poor boy. 

Once the eleven minutes were up though, Harry, true to his word, came to get Zayn, a nappy, lotion, and the softest onesie he could find in his arms. "Your time's up now, baby." Harry cooed to his distraught boy, placing the items on his bed before walking over to Zayn and picking him up. He pressed kisses all over the boy's face. "B-bum h-h-hurts, Papa." Zayn sobbed as he snuggled into his papa's chest, and Harry frowned. "I know, sweetheart, I'm gonna put some nice lotion on it, though, yeah?" Harry cooed, and Zayn snuggled even more into his papa. "I love you, baby, and I'm so sorry I had to punish you, but you can't just be naughty like that, yeah?" Harry cooed, bouncing Zayn in his arms a bit, who nodded. " 'M s-sorry, Papa. Jus' didn' wanna wear m'nappy." Zayn pouted with a large sniffle, and Harry massaged his bare bum a bit. It was pretty red, and he figured he should probably get some lotion on it to relieve the boy from the pain he was experiencing. "I know, baby, but if you didn't have a nappy on, you'd have an accident, yeah?" Harry asked the boy with a raised brow, and Zayn nodded shyly and hid his face in his papa's neck.

Harry kissed the top of the boy's head and swayed a bit, as he could tell Zayn was still a bit worked up. "I'll tell you what, Zee, if you do your potties now, I'll let you wear your undies while Li-Li's gone to the store to get you some more pull-ups." Harry compromised with the boy, realizing cotton was probably better for the boy's irritated bum anyway. "Undies?" Zayn asked, eyes wide. That seemed to be the only thing he had heard. "That's right, babe. But only until Liam comes back in about half an hour." Harry made sure the boy understood before carrying him to the bathroom and standing him in front of the toilet. He would normally sit him down, but he didn't want Zayn's bum to hurt him more than it already did. 

Zayn looked up at Harry, and the man smiled at the boy. "You've gotta aim, honey, like me and Daddy do." Harry told the boy, who did as told and began to pee into the toilet. A few seconds later, though, Zayn heard footsteps outside the doorway and turned towards the noise, effectively spraying pee all over the source of it, his daddy. "Oi, Zee!" Louis exclaimed, and Zayn, thinking the man was mad at him, let out a whimper as he finished peeing in the toilet. " 'M sorry, Daddy." he mumbled, as Louis stripped his dirtied shirt off. "Hey, that's alright, darlin', I'm not mad. I was just surprised, that's all, love." Louis cooed, grabbing a wet wipe and cleaning Zayn and the floor up. 

"C'mere, you." Louis picked Zayn up when he finished, bridal style. He didn't want to hurt his visibly red bum. He pressed kisses all over Zayn's face, and the boy giggled. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me and Papa now?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, and Zayn nodded. "Mhm. Papa says I can wear m'undies until Li-Li gets back from the store." Zayn told his daddy proudly, and Louis smiled at the boy. "Well, let's go get you in your undies then, yeah?" Louis cooed to the boy, and Zayn nodded eagerly. 

So, Louis carried Zayn to his room again and laid him on his bed. "I'm gonna put some lotion on your bum, okay, babe?" Louis made sure Zayn,understood what he was about to do, and Zayn nodded. "Blue." he then whispered as an afterthought, starting to get a bit shy again. "What was that, darlin'?" Louis asked, squirting a bit of lotion onto his hands and rubbing them together. "Wan' Blue, Dad." Zayn said a bit louder, and Louis smiled at the boy. He was too cute. 

"Do you know where she is, Zee? I don't see her in here." Louis asked Zayn after looking around the room for the teddy. "Papa took her when I was bein' naughty." Zayn mumbled. "Oh, in that case, I'll be right back, love, okay?" Louis asked, and Zayn nodded. Louis then went to find Harry, who gave him Zayn's beloved teddy. He brought it back to Zayn's room, and the boy's face lit up. "Blue!" he exclaimed happily, giggling when Louis made the teddy press kisses all over his face. 

While Zayn made Blue dance on his bare chest, Louis pushed the boy's knees to his tummy to reveal his red bum. Zayn whimpered a bit but otherwise didn't react as Louis spread lotion over his cheeks, bum crack, and the back of his thighs. When he finished and set the boy's legs down, though, Zayn whimpered again. "What's the matter, baby?" Louis asked, concerned. The lotion should've helped him not hurt him. 

"Hurts." Zayn whimpered, covering his face with Blue. "That didn't help soothe it, honey?" Louis asked, and Zayn shook his head. "Not m'bum." he whimpered, and Louis became even more confused. "Where does it hurt then, sweets?" Louis cooed, and Zayn only let out a whine in response. Louis was confused until he noticed a bit of redness between Zayn's willy and his inner thigh. "Oh, is it this little rash here, sweetheart?" Louis asked the embarrassed boy as he bent the boy's leg and spread it outwards to gain better access to the painful rash. Zayn nodded, his face still stuffed in Blue's fur, and Louis squirted a bit more lotion onto his hand and gently applied it to Zayn's rash. 

"Is that a bit better, Zee?" Louis asked the boy once he had finished rubbing the lotion into his sensitive skin. "Yeah, Daddy." Zayn mumbled, his face still stuffed in Blue's fur. He was still a bit embarrassed about the whole spanking ordeal, and the Louis having to rub lotion basically on his willy wasn't helping.

"Good, love. Ready for your undies, now?" Louis then asked, and Zayn perked up a bit, nodding eagerly and sitting up. Louis grabbed a simple pair of black boxer briefs from Zayn's draw and motioned for the boy to stand up so he could help him into them. Zayn held onto Louis' shoulders to steady himself while he lifted one leg at a time into the briefs. Louis pulled them up to his waist and then ruffled the boy's hair. "There you are, sweets." he said, and Zayn smiled and took Louis' outstretched hand. The man led him downstairs, where Liam helped him begin to set up the new helicopter he had gotten. 

+

"Time for dinner!" Harry yelled up the stairs to his three boys, who were enthralled in playing with Zayn's new helicopter. The three bounced down the stairs and sat down at the table, eagerly eyeing the chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, and buttery dinner croissants Harry had made. "Thanks, Papa!" Niall exclaimed, immediately grabbing two chicken tenders. "You're welcome, bub." Harry chuckled. Zayn, who had successfully avoided an accident in his 'big boy undies' and had been changed into a Paw Patrol themed pull up when Liam had gotten back, simply played with Blue on his lap and seed pretty uninterested in the food Harry had made. "Let's put Blue away now, hon, so she doesn't get dirty, yeah?" Louis suggested to the boy, and Zayn shook his head and held onto Blue tighter. "Zayn." Harry warned with a pointed look, and Zayn sighed and reluctantly handed Blue to Louis, who brought the teddy to the living room. 

When the man came back, Zayn had still not added any food to his empty plate, so Louis gave him two chicken tenders, a scoop of mashed potatoes, and one of the smaller croissants along with a few green beans. Zayn was hungry, but he didn't really feel like putting the energy into feeding himself. His bum still hurt from his previous endeavours, and he was getting a bit sleepy. "Zayn, eat your food, please, I worked very hard to make it for you." Harry scolded the boy, who whined and leaned onto Louis, who was sat beside him, and tried to stuff his face in his armpit. 

"Zayn, you promised you'd be a good boy for me and Papa, remember?" Louis asked Zayn sternly, who whined even louder and tried to transfer his whole body onto Louis' lap. "What's the matter, darlin'?" the man decided to take a different route with Zayn, as the boy wasn't responding to he and Harry getting stern with him. Plus, he could tell their was something up, as Zayn usually wasn't as cuddly during meals. 

"Tired, Dad!" Zayn mumbled, flinching when Louis lifted his bum up onto his lap. "Oops, sorry, love. Right, if you're tired, you can go right to sleep after dinner, but you need to get something in this tummy of yours first." Louis told the boy boy as he poked his tummy playfully. Zayn pouted but let Louis scooch him back into his own chair, which Harry had set a pillow on. 

"It's really good, Zee." Liam told Zayn, who ignored him and laid his head on the table. Harry was starting to get mad, and everyone could tell. Hoping to save the situation from escalating, Louis cut a piece off of Zayn's chicken tender and forked it before telling Zayn to lift his head up. Thankfully, the tired boy obeyed, not without an eye rub and another whine, though, and Louis was able to get him to eat one and a half chicken tenders, about three quarters of his mashed potatoes, and two green beans. He counted that as a success. 

As soon as everyone finished eating, Louis got up and lifted Zayn out of his chair and asked Liam to heat up a bottle for the boy. He carried him to his room, where he laid him on his bed and pulled his pull-up down his legs. Expecting it to be wet, Louis situated it back around Zayn's waist and told the boy to pee, as he didn't want him to pee right away in his nappy. Zayn whined and pouted at Louis, but as soon as he realized the man wouldn't let him sleep until he peed, the boy wet his pull-up. "Good boy." Louis cooed as he wiped the boy up and lifted his ankles in order to set a fresh nappy under his pink bum. He powdered the boy's bits before buttoning up the front of his yellow nappy and kissing his bellybutton. 

"Do you want jammies, honey?" Louis asked the boy once he finished putting away all of the changing supplies. Zayn shook his head, so Louis left him in just his nappy and picked him up to carry him back downstairs so he could say goodnight to everyone. "Say goodnight to Papa, love." Louis cooed to Zayn, who pecked Harry's puckered lips and mumbled out a 'Love you.' Liam kissed the boy's cheek, and Niall ruffled his hair. Louis grabbed the bottle that Liam had prepared and thanked him before carrying Zayn back upstairs. 

He cuddled up with him in his bed, Zayn laying his head on Louis' chest, and fed him his bottle, which he sucked on slowly. When he finished and Louis pulled the teat out of his mouth, though, the boy whined and opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding his thumb would be a sufficient replacement for the bottle. "Nuh-uh, that's icky, sweetie. Hold on, I'll be right back, yeah?" Louis told the boy, scooting out from behind him and heading to the bathroom. He had an idea. A couple of weeks ago, when he and Harry had bought the new bottles for Zayn, they had also grabbed a dummy, thinking he might like to have it when he's sleeping.

Louis grabbed the dummy, designed as a cute tuxedo, and brought it back to Zayn's room, sticking it in his mouth gently. 

The boy didn't have much of a reaction, only immediately sucking on the dummy, but Louis knew when he woke up in the morning and found it in his mouth, he probably wouldn't be a happy a camper. He figured they'd just have to wait and see.


	16. Check Ups

Louis and Harry woke up to heavy footsteps stomping into their bedroom at five in the morning. "I'm not a baby!" a bedraggled Zayn yelled, clad in only his yellow nappy, his hair disheveled and a bit of dried drool ascending from the side of his mouth. The boy had the tuxedo dummy that he had subconsciously accepted into his mouth the night before in his hand, and he did not look like a happy camper. "It's five in the morning, Zee, go back to bed." Harry grumbled, but he then felt a small object hit the side of his head. "What the-" the man started to say, confused, until he looked over at Zayn, who had a very guilty look on his face. 

"Zayn Javaad, did you just throw this at me?" Harry asked rhetorically, holding up the dummy. He knew the boy had, as he had been holding the dummy and then it had somehow ended up on his pillow, but he wanted the boy to fess up to it and take ownership over his responsibilities. "S-sorry, Papa." Zayn mumbled, looking down at his bare feet. He hadn't meant to throw the dummy, but his anger had taken control of him. "Thank you for apologizing, but you need to stand in the corner for five minutes before you'll be forgiven, Zayn." Harry scolded, and Zayn whined. The last thing he wanted to do was endure another punishment, but he was smart enough to know that he should obey his papa before he gave him any more punishments. His bum was sore enough. 

So, the boy dragged himself into the corner, and Louis set the timer on his phone for five minutes before raising his eyebrows at Harry, who sighed. Louis had told Harry that he had given Zayn the dummy they had bought, and both men were almost positive that he wouldn't be happy with it when he woke up. It was a quick solution to the problem of Zayn sucking his thumb, though, so Louis didn't think too much of it at the time. 

As Zayn's corner time passed as slow as ever, the poor boy cried silently, Harry and Louis not even noticing. It was early, and they were tired. "Time's up, sweets." Louis called out tiredly to Zayn when he heard the notification on his phone go off. Zayn sniffled and turned around, and Harry and Louis' hearts nearly broke in two. They hadn't realized their baby was so upset! "Oh, honey, c'mere." Harry cooed to the now sobbing boy, who walked over to his papa. Harry pulled him onto the bed and then onto his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "What's got you so worked up, hm?" Harry asked the boy softly, and Zayn rubbed his eyes. 

" 'M n-not a b-baby, b-b-but you an' D-Dad keep givin' me b-baby stuffs, like d-d-dummies an', an' b-bottles." Zayn cried into Harry's neck. "Oh, love, we know you're not a baby. If you don't want to have bottles and dummies anymore, then we won't give them to you, yeah? We'll just use the sports bottles like we did before." Harry cooed to the upset boy on his lap, patting his bum to help calm him down a bit. "W-wan' bottle, b-b-but not d-dummy." Zayn mumbled, much to Harry and Louis' surprise. It wasn't very often that Zayn would admit something like that, although he did seem to enjoy drinking from the bottles. 

"That's absolutely fine, love, we'll just put away the dummy then, yeah?" Louis told the boy softly, and Zayn nodded and sniffled. "Are we okay now, love?" Harry asked once Louis had placed the dummy back into the bathroom. "Yeah." Zayn mumbled, and Harry kissed his cheek and scooched him over so he was laying between him and Louis, who blew a raspberry on his exposed little tummy, making Zayn giggle a bit.

The curly-haired man fonded at his two babies before snuggling up next to Zayn and dozing off again. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all had a yearly physical scheduled for ten o'clock, so he figured they could sleep in until about nine. 

+

"Zee, it's time to get up, babe." Louis shook Zayn's shoulder gently. It was about fifteen minutes past nine, and Harry and Louis needed to wake everyone up for their physicals. Zayn groaned and tried to snuggle further into the blankets, so Louis just picked him up and brought him to the bathroom to get him changed and dressed for the physical. He first unbuttoned his nappy and let it drop to the floor before sitting Zayn down on the toilet. "Go pee, please." Louis instructed the boy, who started peeing into the toilet only moments later. "Good boy. You're gonna wear undies today 'cause we have to go to the doctors, lovey." Louis explained when his baby stood up, holding a pair of back boxer briefs in front of his feet. The man knew the boys would probably be asked to strip to their underwear and wanted to save Zayn the mortification of having to reveal a pull-up to the doctor. He knew the doctor probably wouldn't think much of it, but Zayn would have a meltdown. "Doctors?" the boy asked as he stepped into the undies, his hands on Louis' shoulders for support. 

"Yeah, babe, for your yearlies." Louis explained, attempting to keep it nonchalant. He wasn't entirely sure how Zayn felt about doctors, but he had a feeling that they might not be his favorite people. Zayn pouted, and Louis kissed it and bopped his nose.   
"You'll be just fine, sweetheart." Louis then gave him a reassuring smile before helping him into a pair of black sweatpants with a star print and a 'Vans' t-shirt. 

He then had the boy brush his teeth and hair before fitting a pair of socks and sneakers onto his feet and carrying him downstairs for a quick breakfast. Liam and Niall were already sat at the table with Harry, shoveling cereal into their mouths. Harry prepared a bowl of Lucky Charms for Zayn, and the boy ate it quickly before being rushed out the door by his dads. 

All five of the Stylinson family loaded into the car, Niall helping Zayn buckle up, and Harry began driving to the doctors. The car ride was quiet, as everyone was a bit sleepy, but it was nice for a change. When the family arrived, Zayn, once having climbed out of the car behind Liam, latched tightly onto Harry's hand. Harry smiled at the boy and kissed the top of his head. He could tell he was starting to get nervous, but he planned to downplay it as much as possible. 

In the waiting room, Zayn sat on Harry's lap, which seemed a bit weird to everyone else, but it's not like Harry cared what other people thought of him or his family. "Liam, Niall, and Zayn?" a young nurse popped her head into the waiting room about ten minutes later, and Harry scooched Zayn off of his lap and took his hand again, leading him over to the smiling nurse behind Louis, Liam, and Niall. 

"How are we today?" the nurse asked politely. "We're well, thank you." Harry replied with a smile, and the nurse motioned the five to follow her through the hallway. She took the boys' height, weight, and temperature before leading them to a room themed with dinosaurs. 

Zayn hadn't put up too much of a fuss, only having looked back at Harry and Louis for reassurance every time the nurse asked him to do something. 

The nurse left the room after informing the family that the doctor would be in shortly, and the husbands made sure all three boys were settled on the table before sitting down on the extra chair across from it, Louis on Harry's lap. Zayn wasn't thrilled about not having any physical contact with his dads, but he was happy to at least have his brothers on either side of him. 

Soon, the doctor knocked on the door, and Harry told him to come in. He looked young, maybe about twenty five or thirty, and he was quite friendly. He asked the boys a few basic questions, like if their diets were good and how much physical exercise they usually got a day, and Harry or Louis answered most of the questions for Zayn. The doctor then requested that the boys strip to their underwear, leaving the room to give them a bit of privacy.

Zayn looked frantically at Harry and Louis as his brothers started to undress like it was nothing. "C'mere, Zee, let's get you undressed." Louis told the boy nonchalantly, trying not to coddle the boy too much. "Do- do I have to, Dad?" the boy asked with wide eyes, and Louis nodded. "Yes, you do, love. Look, Li and Ni are already undressed!" Louis grabbed the waistband of Zayn's sweatpants. "No." the boy said, grabbing Louis' hand. "Zayn, cooperate, please. The doctor's waiting, love." Harry scolded him, and he pouted but let Louis slide his sweatpants off his legs and then pull his t-shirt off. 

Louis called the doctor back in once the three boys were ready, and he began with the normal procedures, starting with checking the boys' sinuses. He then instructed each boy to lay down so he could check their abdomens, which Zayn did not like one bit, especially because the doctor seemed to be roaming closer and closer to his lower regions. He got through it, though, and then it was time for the most dreadful part of the exam. "Alright, I'd like to check you lot for hernias now, so whoever would like to go first can go ahead and stand up, please." the doctor instructed, and Liam and Niall looked at each other in a 'you go first!' way before Liam sighed and volunteered. He was the oldest after all. 

"Very well. If I could have you pull your briefs down to your knees, please." the doctor instructed Liam once he had scooted off of the table, and Zayn's eyes went wide as Liam did as told and the doctor prodded at his lower regions a bit before instructing him to turn his head to the left and then to the right and cough. "And you're all set." the doctor told Liam before pulling his gloves off and throwing them away. Liam blushed as the doctor told Louis and Harry that Liam had developed well and seemed to be at the rear end of puberty, and Niall laughed at his older brother a bit only to earn a smack to the back of his head. 

"Alright, who's next?" the doctor asked, slipping a new pair of gloves on and swiveling his chair around to face the two remaining boys and a still blushing Liam. Zayn was in panic mode, and Niall could tell, so he immediately volunteered, scooching off of the table and pulling his briefs to his knees. As the doctor prodded at him, though, he got a bit...excited, let's say, making Liam almost burst into laughter. "S'aright, honey, it happens." Louis told a very embarrassed Niall as the doctor told him to turn his head and cough. "Dad!" the blonde groaned at Louis' comment, face beet red. "All set, buddy." the doctor told Niall when he finished, swiveling his chair around to face Harry and Louis to inform them that the boy was also developing well and would have a few more years to go until puberty would completely run it's course. 

Niall was still a bit mortified, quickly pulling his clothes on and glaring at a laughing Liam. "Alright, you're up next, bud." the doctor told Zayn once he had slipped on a new pair of gloves. Zayn rapidly shook his head as tears sprouted to his eyes. "Can we have a minute, please? Sorry." Louis asked the doctor, who replied with a 'no problem' before exiting the room. "Zayn, baby, this isn't a negotiation. You can either cooperate and let the doctor do what he needs to do, or Daddy or I will have to come over there." Harry explained the boy's two options, and Zayn started crying a bit. "Don't wanna, Papa." he cried, and Liam rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "It's not that bad, Zee, he does it quick." the older boy tried, but Zayn only started crying harder. "Zayn, sweetheart, are you going to cooperate, or does Papa need to go over there?" Louis asked softly. He felt for Zayn, he really did, but this was something that needed to happen, and there wasn't any way the boy was getting out of it. 

"No, Daddy, p-please. Don' wanna." Zayn sobbed, and Harry sighed and gently pushed Louis off of his lap before patting his bum and lifting Zayn off of the table and onto the floor. He stood behind the boy and pulled his briefs to his knees before crossing the boy's arms over chest and holding them against it. "Please, P-papa." Zayn sobbed, and Harry sighed. He hated to see one of his babies this upset, but he knew this needed to be done. "You're fine, darling, it'll be over before you know it." Harry told the boy softly as Louis called the doctor back in.

The doctor came back in and smiled sympathetically at the crying boy in front of him before telling him he'd make it quick and beginning to prod at his lower regions. He asked Zayn to turn his head and cough, which Zayn failed to do until Harry threatened a punishment with a harsh whisper in the sobbing boy's ear. When the doctor finished, Harry quickly pulled Zayn's briefs back up to his waist and hoisted the boy onto his hip. The doctor explained that he was a bit under-developed for his age, but if he kept eating healthy and exercising and all that, he would be in a good place. 

"Thank you." Harry nodded and thanked the doctor, and Louis apologized for the inconvenience of Zayn acting up. The doctor waved him off and wished the family a nice day before explaining that the nurse would be in shortly to administer shots, much to Zayn's dismay. 

"Don't wan' shots, P-Papa." the boy cried. "I know you don't, sweets, but you have to get them to stay healthy." Harry told his youngest son, who stuffed his face in his papa's neck. Louis had Niall on his lap and was trying to get a smile out of him since the boy was still a bit shaken up. 

The nurse came in about five minutes later, and Liam once again volunteered to go first. Shots were nothing to him. The nurse quickly gave Liam the two necessary shots before asking who would like to go next. "I think we'll have this lad go next." Louis patted Niall's head and kissed the boy's cheek, and the nurse smiled and administered the shots before preparing two more and turning to Zayn, who had his face stuffed in Harry's neck sobbing his little heart out. 

"You're up, lovey." Harry told the boy softly before sitting down and attempting to hold Zayn, who was squirming and yelling 'no', down on his lap. "Zayn, you either cooperate and let the nurse put the shots in your arm, or you get them in your bum." Harry told the boy sternly, and that only made Zayn squirm and sob harder. "I apologize." Harry told the nurse with a sheepish smile, and she told him it was no problem as he manhandled Zayn over his lap. Louis scooched Niall off of his and pulled Zayn's briefs down while Harry made sure the boy didn't move, pressing a hand to his back and hooking his legs over his. Louis motioned for the nurse to do what she had to do, so she quickly administered the shots into Zayn's slightly pink bum before covering the marks with Whinnie the Pooh bandaids. 

Louis pulled up his briefs again, and Harry sat him up and kissed his forehead. "That's it, Zee, it's all done, honey." the man cooed, and Zayn only continued to sob while Harry dressed him. The nurse told the five they were all set before wishing them a nice day, and Louis thanked her before leading everyone out, Zayn still sobbing in Harry's arms. 

Harry got the boy settled in the car next to Liam, who hugged Zayn to his side lovingly. He didn't like seeing his baby brother so upset. By the time they got home, Zayn had actually calmed down quite a bit, so Louis carried the now tired out boy inside, cooing to him and pressing gentle kisses everywhere around his face. He immediately brought him to the bathroom to get him changed into a pull-up, knowing he lost control more quickly when he was sleepy. 

The man quickly changed him and then brought him into the living room, where Harry had Niall sat in his lap while they watched a footie game on T.V. He settled down next to the two, Zayn on his lap, and Harry leaned over to press a kiss to his husband's lips. Some days were tougher than others, but a little love always made them a bit more bearable.


	17. That's What Friends are For

"Hey, Zee." Danny greeted Zayn when he sat down between him and Ant in their shared art class. The bell was just about to ring, so Zayn had made it just in time. Their teacher was a stickler for students getting to class before the bell rang, often dishing out detentions for tardiness. "Hi." Zayn sighed as he plopped his backpack against the leg of his chair and pulled his sketchbook and other various art supplies out of it. He hadn't had the best of mornings, having woke up late and forgotten his lunch, and he wasn't feeling the best either. His tummy hurt a bit, and he hoped it was just from the banana bread that Harry had nearly forcefed him that morning. For some reason, bananas didn't really agree with him, which was pretty weird since they're commonly used to settle an upset or constipated stomach. 

Before Danny could question Zayn about his distant reply, their teacher, Mr. Smith, started class and instructed them to draw whatever they pleased, as it was Friday and they had been working hard on one project all week. They deserved a break. "Think I might draw someone kickin' a football. What about you, Zee?" Ant asked the raven-haired boy, who shrugged as he flipped to an empty page in his sketchbook. 

Zayn was usually quiet, but he was never that quiet unless there was something off with him, Ant and Danny had learned. Concerned at his younger mate's behavior, Ant looked over at his brother an a 'what's up with him?' kind of way. Danny shrugged and studied Zayn, who was simply playing with the lead in his mechanical pencil. 

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, Zayn didn't say a word. His tummy was hurting more and more as time passed, and he really just wanted to go home and let his dads take care of him. Finally deciding that he should ask Zayn what was wrong, Danny spoke up. "Zee, what's up with you, mate?" Danny asked, looking at the boy in a concerned way. Zayn, being the sensitive boy he is, sniffled and wiped at the newly fallen tears making their way down his red cheeks.

"You do look a bit poorly, bud." Ant added, and Zayn nodded. "I've got a tummy ache." the boy mumbled, and the brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They'd have to take Zayn to the nurse, but they knew he wouldn't want to go. "Yeah? Why don't we take you to the nurse then, bud." Danny suggested, and Zayn shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. " 'M fine, guys." he tried to convince Ant and Danny, but they saw right through the lie. "Zee, you're not fine, mate. I think you've got a fever as well." Danny replied, setting a hand on Zayn's forehead.  

Zayn pushed the older boy's hand off and pouted angrily at him, only making the twins laugh at the boy's attempt to look intimidating. "What?" Zayn asked, confused as to why his best mates were laughing. "Nothin', bud. Now, let's go, we're going to the nurse whether you like it a not." Ant told the reluctant boy, grabbing his and Zayn's backpacks and swinging both onto his shoulders. Danny ruffled Zayn's hair as the boy followed, knowing he wasn't getting out of it. 

"Em, Mr. Smith, may we please have a nurse's pass? Zayn's poorly." Ant asked, and Mr. Smith grumbled out a 'yes' before sending the trio on their way. It was about a five minute walk to the nurse's office, as it was located in an entirely different building, and the walking wasn't doing any justice to Zayn's upset tummy. He kept feeling sharp, constricting pains in his tummy, and it wasn't until about halfway through the walk that he realized that he had to poo. Badly. 

When Zayn stopped and doubled over suddenly, Ant and Danny became concerned. "Zayn? Are you okay, bud?" Danny asked, a hand on Zayn's back. Zayn only let out a sob as his bowels were released into his Toy Story themed pull-up. "Zee?" Ant tried, and Zayn slumped down against the wall, his head hung between his knees. "Zee, buddy, can you tell us what's wrong?" Danny asked in a soft voice, sweeping the boy's hair away from his tear filled eyes. Zayn shook his head and continued to cry, and Danny looked at Ant frantically, wondering what to do. But then the smell hit the two boys. 

Putting two and two together, they realized what had happened and looked at their younger mate sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay, Zee, it happens. Let's get you to the loo, yeah?" Danny assured the boy, who was now thoroughly humiliated. He had just sh*t himself in front of his best mates! "J-just go." Zayn cried, and Danny shook his head. "We're not gonna leave you like this, mate. C'mon." Ant told the boy, motioning for him to stand up so they could go to the loo. He didn't want to cause a scene, as the bell had just rung and studies were starting to flow out of the classrooms, and he knew Zayn must be uncomfortable in his messed pull-up. 

Zayn, realizing that he couldn't just sit there and cry his eyes out all day, reluctantly followed his best mates into a staff loo, where Danny pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Li and see if he can meet us here." he told Ant, who nodded and rubbed Zayn's back. On the third ring, Liam picked up, and Danny relayed the whole situation to him only for the older boy to tell him that he had to take a test next period and that there was no way he could skip class. "Well, what should we do then?" Danny asked, running a hand through his brown hair. "He has some wipes and another pull-up in his backpack. Just have him change himself the best he can and then bring him to the nurse. One of our dads should be able to pick him up." Liam instructed the boy. "Alright, talk to you later." Danny told Liam, and the older boy thanked him before hanging up and heading to his next class. He wished he could help his baby brother, but this test counted for nearly half of his grade. 

"Can I have his backpack, Ant?" Danny asked after he had shoved his phone back into his pocket. Ant gave the boy's backpack to his brother and watched as he dug around a bit before pulling out a package of wipes and a new pull-up. "Alright, Zee, we're gonna turn around and you're gonna change into this new pull-up, yeah? Is that alright?" Danny asked the embarrassed boy, who nodded and took the supplies from him. 

Ant and Danny turned around while Zayn changed, but they soon heard a small voice calling out for them. "What's up, bud?" Ant asked softly as he and Danny turned around to see Zayn attempting to pull his t-shirt over his fresh pull-up, holding his jeans in his other hand. "Um, I need new trousers." Zayn admitted shyly, unable to make eye contact with the two boys. His pull-up had leaked, and some poo had spread onto the back of his jeans. "Oh, I think I've got some joggers in my backpack from gym. Hold on, mate." Danny told Zayn, who sighed in relief as the older boy pulled a pair of black joggers out of his backpack and handed them to the boy. 

Zayn thanked Danny shyly and slipped the joggers on. "All set, mate?" Danny asked once the younger boy had folded his messy jeans, stuffed them into his backpack, and washed his hands. "Yeah." Zayn replied, letting Ant swing his backpack onto his shoulder again. "Zee, uh, can I ask you something?" Ant asked as the three continued their walk to the nurse's office. Zayn hadn't said a word, and the brothers figured he was simply humiliated from what had happened.  They would be, too. 

Zayn shrugged, so Ant continued. "I know this is a bit personal, but did something happen to make you have this, uh, issue, or did you just kind off have it all along? It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, 'm just wondering." the boy asked, and although he didn't clarify which issue he was talking about, Zayn knew. The raven-haired boy didn't answer for about a minute, and Ant and Danny were scared that Ant's question had upset the boy. "Zayn, I'm sorry, that was- I wasn't thinking, mate." Ant apologized, and Zayn shook his head. "No, s'alright. You should know. Uh, my- my parents- my real parents, not   
Dad- Harry and Louis, they, uh, they a- they abused me. They h-hit me a-and n-neglected me, and I, uh, I guess I just started wettin' the bed, and, uh, it just kinda got w-worse." Zayn's face crumpled when he finished, and Danny stopped walking and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Zee." Ant joined the hug, pressing a kiss to Zayn's forehead. He had always felt a bit protective over Zayn, but he felt it now more than ever. 

"Yeah, thanks for telling us, Zee, I know that was hard." Danny told the crying boy softly, and Zayn sniffled and nodded. The tight embrace of the three boys' lasted about another thirty seconds before Zayn pulled away and wiped his eyes. "We're always here for you, Zee, if you just need to talk or for whatever reason. You know that, yeah?" Ant hugged the boy to his side as the trio continued walking, and Zayn nodded and rested his head on Ant's shoulder. 

"What've we got here?" the nurse asked when the boys entered, and Zayn looked up at Ant, not wanting to talk at the moment. "He's got a stomach ache and a fever." Ant told the older nurse, who smiled sympathetically at Zayn. "Why don't you lay down, love, while I phone your parents then?" the nurse told the boy, who nodded and laid down on the examination table. "Well, thanks for bringing him down, boys." the nurse smiled at Ant and Danny. "Yeah, no problem. Can we wait until his parents get here?" Ant asked her before she could dial. "Em, I suppose that won't be a problem, boys." the nurse told the twins. She normally wouldn't allow it, as kids would use it as an excuse to get out of class, but she could tell the two boys really cared about Zayn and genuinely wanted to stay with him. 

Ant and Danny leaned against the examination table and talked to Zayn a bit while the nurse dialed Harry's number. Zayn had told her that he was more likely to be able to come get him, as Louis worked as a teacher and wasn't really able to leave his work. Harry picked up immediately, seeing his kids' school's number pop up on his phone. "Hello?" he asked, and the nurse filled him in on the condition of Zayn, assuring him that he was okay when Harry freaked out a bit. The man told her that he'd be there as soon as possible, and the nurse thanked him and hung up before relaying what Harry had told her to Zayn. 

Harry showed up about half an hour later and was relieved to be able to pull his poorly baby into his arms. "Oh, love, you do have a fever. You poor thing." Harry cooed, holding Zayn to his chest and feeling his forehead. Zayn, a bit embarrassed, blushed and squirmed out of Harry's arms, as the man had picked him up right off the examination table. "Oh, hi, boys." Harry noticed Ant and Danny, who smiled and greeted Harry back politely. "These boys insisted on staying with your son until you got here." the nurse told Harry, making the brothers blush a bit. "Well, thank you, boys, that was quite nice of you." Harry told the two. "It was no problem. Hope you feel better, Zee." Danny ruffled Zayn's hair, and Ant squeezed his shoulder and smiled at the boy before following his brother out of the nurse's office. 

Harry signed Zayn out and walked him to the car, helping him buckle up once they got to it. "So tell me exactly what hurts, love." Harry instructed the boy as he pulled out of the school parking lot. "Mostly m'tummy and m'head, but 'm achy everywhere." Zayn explained, resting his head against the window. "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up, or do you feel like you have to poo, sweets?" Harry asked, and Zayn blushed. "Um, I feel like I hafta poo, Papa. I-I had an accident in school." Zayn mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh, you poor thing, Zee. Did Li help you get cleaned up?" Harry asked, and Zayn shook his head, much to Harry's confusion. 

"Ant and Danny did. Danny gave me some joggers 'cause m'jeans got messy." the boy replied, and Harry nodded. "I'm glad they could help you, love." Harry smiled at his baby and turned on the radio, which happened to be playing Louis' favorite band, The Fray. "You know this is Daddy's favorite band, yeah?" the man asked Zayn, who nodded and hummed softly along with the singer. 

Once the two returned home, Harry carried Zayn inside and into the loo, where he sat him on the counter. He grabbed a bottle of fever reducers and poured two into his hand before pouring them into Zayn's and handing him a glass of water. Zayn easily swallowed the pills, and Harry then pulled the boy's shirt off, planning to give him a cool bath to help reduce his fever. He then lifted Zayn off of the counter and slid his, or Danny's rather, joggers down, helping him step out of them before doing the same with his dry pull-up. 

"Why don't you try to go potty while I fill up the bath, hon." Harry suggested, and Zayn nodded and let Harry sit him down on the toilet. The boy let out a stream of pee before letting out a small amount of poo, and once Harry finished filling up the bath, he turned around to check on the boy. "All set, Zee?" the man asked, and Zayn blushed and nodded as Harry pulled him off of the toilet and wiped his bum with a wet wipe before taking a look at the tiolet's contents. 

"Oh, you've got diarrhea, baby." Harry cooed, and Zayn blushed as his papa flushed the toilet and helped him into the bath. "S'cold, Papa." the boy shivered as he sat down, and Harry frowned at his baby. "I know, darling. It has to be so your fever goes down." Harry cooed to the now unhappy boy, who pouted as his papa began to run a wash cloth over his chest. Once he finished washing Zayn's body, he moved onto his hair, which was quite sweaty. 

Once finished with his hair, Harry lifted Zayn out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "Alright, let's get your temperature now, babes." Harry cooed, and Zayn pouted. "In m'bum, Papa?" the boy asked, and Harry nodded in reply. "Sorry, hon. Let's get you dried off first, though, yeah?" he asked Zayn, who shrugged and let Harry dry him off quickly. The man helped him onto his lap after grabbing the thermometer and the lube, and he carefully prepped the instrument before holding the boy's bum cheeks open with one hand and inserting it carefully into his bumhole with the other. 

"Don't like it, Papa." Zayn whined once Harry had inserted the thermometer fully. "I know, Zee, I'll take it out in a minute." Harry cooed, rubbing gentle circles into Zayn's back. True to his word, about a minute later, Harry slid the thermometer out of the boy's bum and checked the calculated temperature. It was only one degree above normal, so Harry figured the bath and the fever reducers had done a good deal in helping Zayn's fever go down. 

"Alright, baby, let's get you dressed now." Harry cooed to Zayn once he had wiped the excess lube away from the boy's bumhole. He then lifted the boy off of his lap and stood up before setting him on his hip and pecking his pout. "Are you feeling better now, love, or the same?" Harry asked his baby. His fever had definitely gone down, but it wasn't completely gone yet, and Zayn probably still had a tummy ache and a headache. The boy shrugged, and Harry frowned and pecked his forehead. He hated when one of his baby's were sick. 

The man carried Zayn to his bedroom and laid him on his bed before grabbing the rash cream and a fresh nappy. 

"I'm gonna put a nappy on you, love, just because your pull-up leaked earlier, yeah?" Harry told Zayn so the boy wouldn't be upset. He didn't want a rerun of what had happened last time he and Louis had put a nappy on him during the day. Zayn simply nodded, understanding Harry's reasoning. He was getting a bit tired as well and just wanted to cuddle up with his Papa. 

Harry lifted Zayn's ankles and slid the nappy under his bum before rubbing a bit of rash cream over his bits and bum and then powdering his bits. He buttoned the nappy and then pulled a pair of light joggers up Zayn's legs and onto his waist. Finally, he pulled a light t-shirt over the boy's head and picked him up again to bring him to the living room. 

"Would you like to watch a film, my love?" Harry asked the boy, who nodded and rested his head on his papa's shoulder. "Can we watch Lilo 'n Stitch, Papa?" Zayn asked, and Harry nodded. "Of course, Zee. Why don't you fish it out while I go get you a bottle. Would you like that, babe?" Harry asked the boy, who nodded eagerly as Harry set him down in front of the film bin. He was beginning to love his bottles more and more. 

While Zayn focused on finding Lilo and Stitch, Harry poured some milk into a cute bottle and stuck it in the microwave. 

Once it was done in the microwave, Harry took the bottle out and shook it before bringing it to the living room. "Did you find it, sweet pea?" Harry asked Zayn, who was happily looking at the cover of Lilo and Stitch. "Mhm." the boy replied, handing the film to Harry, who set it up before laying down on the couch and patting his lap for Zayn to lie on top of him. Zayn took the cue and laid down on his papa, his back to his chest and his head resting on Harry's shoulder. "Here, Zee." the man brought the teat of the bottle to Zayn's awaiting mouth. Zayn immediately latched onto it and began sucking the warm milk out of the bottle while watching the film, Harry rubbing gentle circles on his tummy. The boy would giggle whenever something funny happened in the film, and Harry found it absolutely adorable. About halfway through it, though, Zayn dozed off, so Harry gently picked him up and carried him to his room, tucking him into his bed and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

+

When Louis got home, he was sure to shower his poorly baby with cuddles and kisses. Zayn was happy to have all the love and attention, and Harry and Louis were more than happy to give it to him. He was their baby, and their love for him would never stop growing.


	18. Day Trips

"Daddy." Zayn poked a sleeping Louis' cheek at seven in the morning, only to receive a groan in response. The boy normally didn't wake up before his daddies, but today was different. Harry had told him that they'd be going to the aquarium that morning, and Zayn could barely contain his excitement. 

"Daddy." the boy tried again, this time peeling Louis' eyelid open and leaning in close to the man's face. Louis couldn't help but let out a chuckle and fully open his eyes to see a happy looking Zayn leaning over him. "Zee, honey, it's early. Why don't you come lay with me and Papa for a bit, yeah?" Louis told the boy, his voice soft, and Zayn pouted, not liking what he had just heard. He wanted to go to the aquarium, not back to sleep! "Wanna go to the aquarium, Dad." he told Louis, refusing to climb into the bed. "We will, honey, but it's too early to go now. Come and lay with me and Papa, please." Louis whispered, noticing that Harry had began to shuffle around a bit. The man had stayed up late to finish last minute projects for work, and Louis wanted to make sure he got enough sleep. 

Zayn obeyed, figuring Louis wasn't going to change his mind any time soon, and climbed into bed between his daddy and papa. Louis pulled him into his chest and played with his hair a bit until the boy fell asleep, wanting to make sure he fell asleep first, before dozing off again himself.

+

About two hours later, Harry woke up and smiled fondly at his cuddly husband and son. They looked absolutely adorable together, and the curly haired man just had to capture it on camera. He took about ten pictures before pressing gentle kisses onto his husband's face to wake him up, and once Louis was awake, he did the same with Zayn. "Can we go now, Daddy?" the boy asked excitedly when he remembered what Harry had promised him the night before. Louis let out a chuckle and kissed the top of the boy's head lovingly. "Yes, but we have to get ready for the day and eat breakfast firsts, sweets." the man told the boy, who pouted. 

"C'mon then, love, let's change your nappy." Harry said with a rather large yawn, climbing off of the bed and setting the boy on his hip. The man then carried Zayn to the bathroom, where he laid him on a fluffy white towel and slipped his joggers off before unbuttoning his nappy. He lifted the boy's ankles and slid the nappy out from under his pale little bum before grabbing a wet wipe. 

He gently cleaned Zayn's bum and bits before applying rash cream and then powdering his bits and sliding a Cars themed pull-up up his legs and onto his waist. 

"All set, babe! Let's go get you dressed now."  Harry cooed to the boy before blowing a raspberry on his tummy, Zayn giggling in response. Harry smiled at his giggly baby before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom. He set the boy on his bed before grabbing a pair of jeans and a light yellow t-shirt for the boy to wear. "Step in, sweetie." Harry instructed the boy, holding the jeans open in front of him. Zayn slid off the bed and did as told, and Harry helped him zip and button his jeans before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Finally, he pulled a pair of socks onto Zayn's feet followed by a pair of Vans. 

"Shall we go get your teeth and hair brushed now, Zee?" Harry tickled the boy's tummy as he carried him out of the bathroom, and Zayn giggled and nodded. Harry kissed the boy's cheek and set him on the bathroom counter, where he helped him brush his teeth and hair. When he was finished, Harry set Zayn on his hip again and carried him downstairs, where Liam and Niall were sat at the table eating pop tarts. 

"Li, can you make him a pop tart, please, while Daddy and I shower?" Harry asked his oldest son, who nodded as his papa set Zayn on the floor. Harry thanked him and kissed the top of his head before trekking up the stairs again to find his husband so they could shower. 

Meanwhile, Liam popped a pop tart in the toaster for his baby brother and sat him on his lap while they waited for it to be ready. It soon was, and Liam plopped it on a paper plate for the boy and set it in front of him before filling a plastic cup with apple juice and doing the same. When Liam made a move to finish getting ready to go, though, Zayn pouted. "Wanna sit with you." the boy told his older brother, who smiled lovingly at him. "Okay, buddy, I'll sit with you, but you have to eat quick 'cause I have to get ready." Liam told the boy, and Zayn nodded and took a big bite of his pop tart as Liam lifted him from his chair before sitting down and setting the boy on his lap. 

Once Harry and Louis were showered and ready to go, they headed downstairs to see their three boys cuddled up on the couch watching TV. "Aw, you boys are so cute." Harry cooed, making Liam and Niall blush and untangle themselves before Harry could pull out his phone to take a picture. "Are you guys ready to go? We should hit the road." Louis asked his sons, who nodded. Zayn walked over to Louis for a snuggle, and the man gladly picked him up and pecked his lips. 

The family of five then loaded into the car, the three boys across the back seat, Harry in the driver's, and Louis next to him in the passenger's. It was only about a thirty minute drive to the aquarium, so they just listened to the radio and had a bit of small talk about school on the way there. 

Once they arrived at the aquarium, Harry parked, and everyone loaded out of the car. The curly haired man grabbed Zayn's hand, not wanting him to get distracted by something and wander off, as the five headed into the large building. 

Zayn immediately pulled Harry to the first exhibit, which happened to be penguins, and pointed excitedly at the little guys. "Wow, those are so cool, babe!" Harry tried to match the boy's excitement. "Daddy, what are those ones doin'?" Zayn asked a moment later, pointing to two penguins seeming to be mating. Liam and Niall struggled to hold back a laugh. "Um, they're, uh-" Louis stopped and looked to Harry for help, not sure what to tell the curious boy. "They're just wrestling, honey. C'mon, let's go see the fish." Harry distracted the boy, and Zayn happily skipped over to the massive fish tanks along with his brothers, Harry, and Louis following behind closely. 

After looking at the various fish tanks filled with anything from salmon to piranha, the five made their way over to a touch tank. "Oh, this is cool, Zee. Look, you can touch the fish." Louis pointed to a few little kids petting a star fish and squealing. Zayn giggled and walked right over to the tank, happily watching all of the sea creatures do their thing. "Hey, buddy. You can touch them if you'd like. Like this." a worker told Zayn with a smile, showing him how to use two fingers to pet the sea creatures. Zayn wanted to touch them, but all of a sudden he wasn't so sure about it. What if something bit him?

The boy looked up at Louis, who smiled at him reassuringly. "Go ahead, Zee." he told him, and Zayn blushed and hid his face in the man's chest. "What's the matter, Zayn, don't you wanna touch the star fish?" Niall asked his younger brother, going for it himself. Zayn shook his head and made grabby hands at Louis, who confusedly picked him up. "Scared." the boy mumbled, and Louis smiled at his adorable baby. "There's no need to be scared, honey, nothing's gonna bite you." the man reassured him, but Zayn still didn't want to touch anything. 

"That's alright, love, we'll move on to something else then." Harry kissed Zayn's forehead and motioned for Liam and Niall to follow him away from the touch tanks and to a tank full of jelly fish. Zayn perked up when he saw the jellies and squirmed to be put down. "Like the ones in SpongeBob, Dad!" he exclaimed, and Louis chuckled and nodded. 

+

Once the five had made their way around the whole aquarium, Harry decided to reward his boys with a little souvenir from the gift shop. They hadn't complained all day, and Liam and Niall had really helped their younger brother to have a good time, faking excitement just to make him happy. Zayn picked a cute rainbow, which Harry and Louis had to smile at, penguin stuffy, as he had like the penguin exhibit the most, Niall picked a sports bottle with 'England Aquarium' printed across the front, and Liam picked a t-shirt. 

Louis payed, and once the items were bagged and given to him, the five headed out to the car again. The drive home was quiet, as everyone was a bit tuckered out, and the only noise that could be heard was Harry and Louis discussing what should be made for dinner. Zayn's pull-up was wet, and he had messed it a bit as well, but it was a short drive so the husbands figured it wouldn't be an issue to wait to change him until they got home. 

Once home, Harry carried Zayn into the house and immediately brought him to the bathroom, hoping he hadn't developed a rash. His bum had gotten a bit irritated, but it was nothing major and Harry simply made sure to apply a bit of extra rash cream to the sensitive area before helping Zayn into a new pull-up.

While Harry and Louis tag-teamed on dinner, Liam occupied Zayn with Club Penguin on his laptop. Zayn was sat on Liam's lap, sucking juice from a bottle and giggling every so often when Liam would suggest a funny name for a new puffle or something of the sort, and Harry and Louis found it absolutely adorable. 

"Li?" Zayn asked about twenty minutes into Club Penguin, and Liam looked down at the boy with a smile. "What's up, bud?" the he asked. He had an idea of what Zayn was about to tell him, but he didn't want to assume anything in case he was wrong. "Um, I- I need a change." Zayn mumbled with a blush, and Liam struggled to hold back a coo at his baby brother. "Alright, Zee. Do you want me to go get Daddy or Papa, or do you want me to change you?" Liam asked, thinking Zayn would probably want one of his dads to change him. Zayn surprisingly pointed at Liam, though, so the older boy smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

He laid a towel on the floor before laying Zayn on top of it and pulling his jeans off. He then did the same with the boy's wet pull-up, and Zayn whined a bit at the loss of contact. "Shh, I'll be quick, buddy." Liam cooed to his baby brother as he gently wiped his bum and bits before applying a bit of rash cream and powder and pulling a new pull-up up to the boy's waist. "All done, Zee!" Liam exclaimed, blowing a raspberry on the boy's exposed tummy. "Li!" Zayn giggled, and Liam smiled fondly at his adorable baby brother. 

He helped Zayn into his jeans again and picked him up before carrying him to the kitchen, as Harry had called them for dinner. Liam plopped Zayn down into the chair next to Louis, who leaned over and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Papa and I made your favorite, babe." he told the boy, who looked confused until he saw Harry pulling out a pan full of mac 'n cheese from the oven. 

Zayn's eyes lit up, and Harry chuckled and kissed his cheek as he set the pan on the table. The curly haired man served everyone a bowl, and the five all dug in, even Zayn, who was normally a bit hesitant when it came to eating meals, and once everyone had finished and cleaned up a bit, they all gathered on the couch and cuddled up to a movie. It had been a fun-filled day, and Harry and Louis were happy to see their babies so happy.


	19. Chapter 19

It was spring break, and, since Harry's job only offered him Christmas and February break off, Louis was the only one in charge of the boys during the day. The first few days, the boys behaved normally and everything seemed to be going just fine, but today was a bit different. They had realized that since Harry was the main disciplinarian of the house, and also the only one known to dish out spankings, they decided to push the limits a bit, as they knew Louis wouldn't give them a spanking and Harry had no time to. 

It started with Zayn refusing to eat the breakfast that Louis had given to him, a simple bowl of cereal, and soon escalated to he and Niall refusing to do their chores and playing football in the house, one of Harry's biggest pet peeves. He hated the sound of the ball hitting the wall. When it was time for a pull-up change for Zayn, the boy refused to cooperate and squirmed and kicked all throughout, and Louis was nearly at the end of his rope. There wasn't much he could do, though, besides confiscating the boys' phones, so he did just that, hoping the action would knock them into shape. 

It didn't, though, and he later found Niall and Zayn wrestling in the game room. "Give it back, Zayn!" a red-faced Niall yelled at his younger brother, who seemed to be holding Niall's brand new game controller that he had bought with his own money the day before. Zayn giggled and ran just out of Niall's reach, but the older boy soon had him pinned against the wall. A look of pure fear swept across Zayn's features as Niall, in the heat of the moment, threw a punch to the boy's stomach. It wasn't the most powerful punch in the world, as Niall had realized what he was doing about halfway through and tried to pull back, but it was enough to send Zayn into full out panic mode. 

He slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, and his breathing became erratic as he shook. "Sh-t. Zayn!" Niall exclaimed, but he was almost immediately pushed aside by Louis, who knelt down in front of his baby and reached out for him, only for the boy to scream, "Don't touch me!", his eyes wide and full of fear. Louis didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening, and the only thing he wanted in the whole world at that moment was to have his terrified baby safe in his arms.  

"Zayn. Zayn, baby, it's Daddy. You're safe, baby, it's just me." Louis tried to place a shaky hand on Zayn's knee, but the boy screamed and somehow backed more into the wall. Louis almost burst into sobs, but he knew he had to stay strong for his baby. He had to bring him back and tell him how safe he was and that no one would ever hurt him ever again. He wouldn't let them. "You're safe, honey, it's just Daddy. Can you come back to me, Zee? Can you come back to Daddy?" Louis cooed shakily to the terrified boy in front of him, and Zayn only continued to gasp for air, his eyes glowing with fear. "You need to breathe, baby, okay? Just take some deep breaths, Zee." Louis cooed, almost breaking off into a sob. He knew he needed to keep calm and collected for his baby, but it was becoming harder and harder. Luckily, though, Zayn seemed to listen to his daddy and began to correct his erratic breathing. Louis almost sighed in relief, but he knew Zayn wasn't completely back yet. 

"There you go, honey, good job. You're safe here with Daddy. Daddy's gonna keep you safe, sweetheart." Louis cooed, desperately wanting to reach out and pull Zayn to his chest. He knew he couldn't, though, so he continued to coach the boy on his breathing and remind him that he was safe and that no one was going to hurt him, and about five minutes later, the boy burst into sobs and flung himself at Louis, who, not expecting the sudden impact, fell backwards, Zayn falling onto his chest. "D-D-D-Da-Daddy!" the boy sobbed, and Louis began to sob right on with him, partly from relief and partly from the emotions he had had to bottle up during Zayn's panic attack.

Louis held Zayn as tight as he could without crushing the boy for nearly ten minutes, not saying a word as the two sobbed and sobbed. Zayn's pull-up had leaked during his panic attack, but that was the least of the man's concerns at the moment. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Zee, I'm so sorry." Louis whispered to his baby once he had gotten himself together a bit, and Zayn looked up at his Daddy tearfully and puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Louis smiled sadly at his baby and pecked his lips before pressing kisses to his entire face, something that would normally make Zayn giggle but this time only made him sniffle and hide his face in his daddy's neck. 

Louis just held Zayn for a moment more, stuffing his face into his jet black hair and whispering sweet nothings to his poor baby, who had yet to say a word since the whole ordeal. "Let's get cleaned up, my love, and we'll have a chat, yeah?" Louis whispered to Zayn, who didn't say a word and only sniffled into his daddy's neck. Louis didn't know why he was whispering, but for some reason it just felt right. 

Louis began to carry the boy to the bathroom, but on his way there, he ran into Niall, who seemed to know what was coming for him. "Niall James, get your ass in the corner right now. I'll deal with you later." Louis sternly told the boy, and Niall nodded sadly and began to search for a suitable corner to plant himself into. He felt horrible for what had happened, but he hadn't known that Zayn would've had the reaction that he had. 

Louis' raise of voice at Niall seemed to startle poor Zayn a bit, and the boy whimpered as a few more tears escaped from his usually sparkling brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby, did I scare you?" Louis asked softly, feeling horrible that he was the source of his baby's tears. Zayn nodded, and Louis kissed the top of his head. The man started the bath, and since Zayn wouldn't let go of him, had a bit of trouble getting the both of them undressed. He was eventually able to strip to his boxers and strip Zayn out of his clothes and very wet pull-up, and he then stepped into the bath, Zayn still in his arms, and settled down with the boy sat between his legs, his back against the man's chest. 

"Zee, when you're ready, baby, I need you tell me what happened, yeah?" Louis spoke softly to the boy, who nodded and laid his head back on his daddy's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what had happened himself, he knew that Niall's punch had somehow sent him into a different place, a bad place that he used to live in with Tom. Tom, his father, who would beat him nearly every day and tell him that he was nothing, that he was nothing and that he didn't deserve anything. He remembered when Tom threw that punch to his stomach, but he wished he didn't. It wasn't fair. 

Louis began to gently massage the boy's head with shampoo, and Zayn closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. His daddy whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he worked, and Zayn had never felt so loved. "Was so scared, Daddy." the boy whispered as Louis began washing his chest with a soft wash cloth, and the man almost didn't hear him at first. He was so glad that his baby was talking to him, that he wasn't closing up any more, something he used to do when he was younger. He kissed Zayn's head in silent support and encouragement, and Zayn shakily continued.

"Was like Ni was Tom, Daddy. Like Tom was hittin' me 'gain." the boy added in another whisper, his face crumpling, and Louis' heart nearly broke in two. That was all he needed to hear to understand. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." the man cooed softly, and Zayn let out another sob, stuffing his face in his daddy's neck. Louis almost started crying again himself, but he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. "You're safe here, baby, you know that. Daddy and Papa will always protect you and keep you safe, yeah? We love you so so much, sweetheart." Louis cooed almost in a whisper, and Zayn nearly shoved his face into Louis' armpit. He never wanted to let go of his Daddy, his safety. 

Louis held Zayn and patted his bum gently until he calmed down a bit, and he then took the washcloth and gently cleaned Zayn's lower regions of any stickiness before lifting him out of the tub and standing him on the tile before draining the water. "Daddy." Zayn mumbled, upset at the loss of contact. "Shh, darlin', I'm here." Louis cooed, wrapping his baby in a towel and setting him on his hip, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

He carried him to his bedroom and picked out the softest onesie he could find along with one of the thicker nappies, patterned with little zoo animals, as he figured Zayn would would feel more comfy and secure in a nappy rather than a pull-up. When he tried to lay the boy down on his bed though, Zayn let out a large whine and clung to his daddy. "Oh, okay, babes, I'll just stand you up then, no biggie." Louis cooed to the boy, who calmed down once he realized that Louis wasn't going to make him lay down on his bed. He didn't want to leave his Daddy's arms. The man instead stood Zayn between his legs and dried his lower regions a bit before applying rash cream and a bit of power and attaching the nappy as best as he could under the circumstances. 

He then helped Zayn into the onesie he had picked out and set him on his hip again. "Let's go have a bottle, hon." he told Zayn softly, and the boy nuzzled his nose into Louis' warm neck as he carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter. He quickly filled a cute bottle with milk and popped it in the microwave before setting Zayn on his hip again and pecking his pout. 

"Daddy?" the boy asked, and Louis smiled at his baby. "Yes, sweetheart?" he replied, grabbing the bottle and giving it a good shake. "Wan' Blue." Zayn whispererd, and Louis cooed at the boy's adorableness. "Alright, love, let's go get Blue, and then we'll have a cuddle, yeah?" Louis told Zayn, who nodded. The man grabbed Blue from Zayn's bed and handed it to him, and he immediately snuggled the bear to his chest.

Louis then laid down on Zayn's bed and placed the boy between his legs, so his back was against the man's chest like it was in the tub. He brought the teat of the bottle to Zayn's awaiting lips, and the boy immediately latched on and began sucking the warm milk from the bottle. Louis smiled at the boy and kissed his cheek lovingly before beginning to rub gentle circles on his tummy. Zayn's eyelids began to feel heavy, and he couldn't resist them from eventually closing. When Louis was sure the boy was fast asleep, he texted Liam, who he was sure was in his room across the hallway, to come to Zayn's bedroom. He had to go deal with Niall, as much as he didn't want to, and he wanted someone to keep an eye on Zayn in case he woke up. 

Liam began to ask Louis what he needed, but the man shushed him and whispered his request. Liam simply nodded, though he wanted to ask his dad what happened earlier, and swapped places with Louis, who pressed a kiss to both of his son's foreheads and headed to the living room to find Niall.

Niall was still stood in the corner even though it had nearly been an hour since Louis had told him to do so, and Louis felt bad that he had had to stand there for so long. He knew the boy felt horrible for what had happened, hence his not so quiet sobbing, and Louis really didn't want to punish him. He knew he had to, though, so he sat down on the couch and called for Niall to come over to him.

"Is- is he okay, D-Dad?" Niall immediately asked when he turned around, and Louis' heart softened. The blonde was more concerned about the sake of his baby brother than the sake of his own bum, and Louis found that absolutely adorable. "Yes, love, he's okay. He's sleeping with Li now." the man told him, and Niall nodded and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Dad, I- I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess- I guess I just wasn't thinking." Niall sniffled, and Louis nodded. "You really weren't, Niall, and I'm very disappointed in you. You shouldn't have hit him in the first place, but considering his past, which I know you are very familiar with, Niall James, that was completely thoughtless and unacceptable. You need to think before you do things." Louis said sternly, and Niall let out a sob and hid his face in his hands. He regretted ever even laying a hand on his angel of a brother, and he just felt so rotten for what had come out of it. Zayn had sounded so scared and helpless, and it hurt him just to watch. 

"I'm s-so sorry, Dad." the blonde cried, and Louis shook his head. "I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to, Niall, but thank you. You may apologize to Zayn after your punishment. Now get undressed and lay over my lap, please." Louis instructed the boy, who whimpered. "Everything?" Niall asked, and Louis nodded. Since Niall was at the peak of puberty, he didn't really like for Louis and Harry to see him in the nude. Louis didn't care, though. He and Harry knew what it looked and felt like to go through puberty, and they'd seen Niall's parts just two days earlier when he had had his yearly physical, so he didn't feel too bad for the boy. Plus, a little humiliation would do him some good after what he had done wrong. 

Niall reluctantly obeyed, first pulling off his shirt, then his trousers, and finally his boxers, which he pulled down quickly before flying onto Louis' lap to cover himself. Louis almost chuckled, but he knew he had to remain serious and keep his stern demeanor up. He was doing pretty well, considering he almost never spanked the boys. "Alright, Niall, you're getting five for purposely pushing my buttons just because Papa's not here to punish you- and don't try to tell me that's not what you were doing because I know for a fact that it was, Niall James, and you're getting another twenty for hitting Zayn and finally another five for being careless and not thinking about the consequences of your actions, which I know you feel rotten about." Louis told Niall, who whimpered. That was thirty spanks in total! The boy figured Louis wouldn't spank nearly as hard as Harry, but that was still a lot, and he wasn't looking forward to not being able to sit for a week. 

"Starting." Louis warned before landing a surprisingly hard spank to Niall's bum, making the boy yelp. He continued raining spanks down onto the boy's pale bum, and by fifteen spanks, he was sobbing and begging for Louis to stop, but the man knew he couldn't. He had to be strong and carry out Niall's punishment. He deserved it. When the spanking finally ended, Louis stood the boy up between his legs and hugged him tight. "I'm s-s-sorry, Dad." the boy sobbed, and Louis kissed his cheek. "I know, lovey, you're forgiven. Shh, you're alright, Ni." Louis cooed, rubbing Niall's back in an attempt to calm him down. 

Once Niall's sobs were reduced to sniffles, Louis helped him get dressed again and lead him to Zayn's room so he could apologize. Once there, Louis walked over to the boy's bed to see two boys fast asleep. The man didn't want to wake them up, but he knew he should as Zayn wouldn't sleep later if he had too long of a nap. "Zee, baby, it's time to wake up. C'mon, sweets." Louis cooed softly while playing with the boy's hair, and Zayn whined as his brown eyes fluttered open. Louis smiled at the boy and picked him up, setting him on his hip to feel a warm nappy. He'd change him after Niall apologized. "Zee, someone's got something to say to you, love." he then told the boy softly, gesturing to Niall, who looked at his feet before making eye contact with Zayn. "Zee, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you, especially considering your past. I wasn't thinking. I'm so so sorry." Niall told Zayn, his voice wavering a bit. Zayn reached out to Niall, and Niall happily accepted the boy into his arms, even though he was nearly the same size as him. "S'okay." Zayn whispered with a little smile, and Niall beamed at his little brother, happy that he was forgiving him so easily. "Love you, Zee." he told the boy, ruffling his hair a bit. "Love you, too." Zayn mumbled back, and Louis almost died of cuteness overload.

Niall let Zayn down, and Louis kissed the top of the blonde's head before telling him to go relax and picking Zayn up. Once Niall left, Liam following, Louis sat down with Zayn in his lap so the boy was facing him. He wanted him to apologize for pushing his buttons earlier, but he wouldn't dare give him a spanking after what had happened. He didn't think it would trigger anything, as it hadn't ever before, but he could never be too careful. He'd probably just give him a few minutes in the corner instead. Simple, but effective. 

"Zee, I'm gonna give you five minutes in the corner, baby, for being a bit naughty earlier, yeah? I know Papa's not here and he's usually the one that disciplines you boys, but that doesn't mean that you can act up like that or that I can't dish out punishments as well." Louis told Zayn softly yet sternly, not wanting to sound too mad. The boy sadly nodded and let his daddy stand him in the corner with a light pat to his bum. 

Louis set the timer for five minutes and reminded himself that he had to change Zayn's nappy when his time was up. The man thought about calling Harry to tell him what had happened, but he figured it would only worry the man and keep him from doing his work, so he settled on telling Liam instead, who he remembered hadn't heard the full story. 

Once Zayn's five minutes were up, Louis went to fetch the boy. "You're times up, love." the man told him, and Zayn turned around and walked right into Louis' chest. " 'M sorry for bein' naughty, Daddy." the boy mumbled, and Louis cooed and kissed the top of the boy's head. "You're forgiven, sweetheart. Now would you like to come help me make some lunch after we get your nappy changed?" Louis asked his baby, who smiled cutely and nodded, taking Louis' hand so he could lead him to the bathroom. 

The man laid a towel on the floor and then helped Zayn lay down on top of it before helping the boy out of his onesie. "Cold, Daddy." Zayn whined when Louis unbuttoned and pulled down the front of his nappy, and Louis kissed his knee and told him he'd be quick. He then lifted the boy's ankles and pulled the wet nappy out from under his pale bum before warming up a a wet wipe and cleaning Zayn's bum and bits with it. He finally applied rash cream and powder before securing a new nappy, a cute light blue one, to the boy's waist. "Do you want your onesie back on, love, or something else?" Louis asked, and Zayn thought for a moment before replying. "Can I wear one of Papa's t-shirts, Daddy?" he asked, and Louis smiled and nodded before washing his hands and setting Zayn back on his hip. He slipped Harry's worn 'The Beatles' t-shirt over Zayn's head, and the boy looked absolutely adorable as it almost reached his knees. 

Louis then picked Zayn up again and set him on his hip before carrying the boy to the kitchen so he could help him make some cheese toasties, one of the boys' favorites, for lunch. He hoped the rest of the day would be less hectic than the morning had been, and he couldn't wait until his loving husband came home. There were two of them for a reason. 

+

Harry arrived home late, around ten, and Louis couldn't have been happier that he was home. As soon as the man walked through the door, Louis pulled him into a tight embrace, and Harry chuckled and kissed the top of Louis' head. "Missed me, babe?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded and pulled out of the hug to pucker his lips for a kiss. Harry pecked his husband's lips and then pulled him back into the hug, sensing Louis just wanted to he held. "Babe?" Harry asked a moment later. "Mm?" Louis replied into the younger man's chest. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked. It wasn't unusual that Louis was so happy to see him when he got home from work, especially when he got home so late, but it seemed as though something was off. 

"Now it is, yeah. We should sit." Louis told Harry, pulling out of the embrace and taking Harry by his hand, leading him to the couch. Niall and Zayn were fast asleep, tuckered out from the crazy day, and Liam was reading a school-assigned book in his room, so Harry and Louis were safe to talk. "What is it, love, you're worrying me." Harry asked as he plopped down on the couch next to his husband, who sighed. "Zayn had a flashback this morning." he told Harry, who's eyes widened. "What?" the younger man asked, a bit of panic laced into his voice. "Babe, he's fine now, he's asleep, but earlier he and Niall were pushing my buttons because you were gone and they thought I wouldn't punish them, and they were wrestling and Niall threw a punch at Zayn's stomach. Zayn went into some sort of panic attack, and he wouldn't let me touch him, Harry. He literally screamed 'don't touch me'. I kinda just talked him out of whatever he had gone into, and later he said- he said that it was like Niall was Tom, like Tom was the one hitting him, Haz. It scared him so much, and I barely even knew what to do. I didn't- I didn't think he was ever gonna calm down, Harry." Louis explained, his voice getting a bit wavery at the end. Recounting the scenario made him want to start sobbing all over again. His baby was so scared. 

Harry didn't know what to say for a few moments, simply staring at Louis in some sort of disbelief. "Wow. That's- that's a lot to take in. He's- he's okay now, Lou?" Harry asked his husband, who nodded and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. He was getting a bit tired. "He was fine after I bathed with him and gave him a bottle and everything." he added, and Harry nodded and rubbed the older man's thigh. 

"Well, I guess it's good that we found out what triggers flashbacks for him. We'll just have to be extra careful now." Harry said softly after a bit, and Louis nodded and cuddled deeper into his husband. "Yeah, I talked to Niall about thinking before he does things and all that. He felt pretty terrible about the whole thing." Louis said. 

"Mm, I bet. I'm guessing you didn't spank him, babe?" Harry asked, and Louis shook his head. "I did, Haz. I gave him thirty." he replied, and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, babe, good job. Bet you taught him a lesson." Harry chuckled a bit, and Louis blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I don't think he's gonna act up again any time soon." he said, and Harry kissed his cheek. 

"I hope not. Let's get off to bed now, yeah? You're tired, my love." Harry told Louis, who took the younger man's outstretched hand and followed him upstairs. Harry stopped at Zayn's door, much to Louis' confusion, and gently opened it to reveal a peacefully sleeping Zayn. He dropped Louis' hand and walked over to the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He then pulled back his covers and picked him up as carefully as he could, hoping not to wake him. Zayn let out a little whine, though, and Harry shushed him. "Shh, baby, it's just Papa. Go back to sleep." he cooed, and the boy rested his head on his papa's shoulder as Harry carried him to his and Louis' bedroom. 

He pulled back the covers and set Zayn under them before turning to Louis, who raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled cheekily at his husband before slipping off his jeans and shirt and helping Louis do the same. The two then climbed into bed on either side of Zayn and pressed a quick 'goodnight' kiss to each other's lips before cuddling their their baby. It had been a scary day for the Stylinson family, but as long as they were together, everything would be okay.


	20. Niall's Bad Day

Louis drove up to Niall's football practice and shot the boy a text stating that he was waiting for him in the parking lot. Usually it would be another five or ten minutes until the boy actually made his way to Louis' car, as he would normally goof off with his friends or play or quick game of lightning, but today he showed up almost right after Louis'd sent the text.  

"Hey, bub. How was practice?" Louis asked as Niall climbed into the seat next to him after throwing his bag in the trunk. "S'okay." the blonde shrugged, and Louis frowned. Normally Niall would happily tell him about every drill they did that practice and every time he faked a teammate out well or scored a goal, but it seemed that he didn't have too much to say today. "Are you feeling alright, love?" Louis asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, and Niall rolled his eyes. " 'M fine, Dad." the boy then grumbled, and Louis sighed and turned on the radio. He figured he wasn't going to get anything else out of the boy and that he and Harry could have a chat with him later. 

Truth was, Niall had had a really sucky day. Like, a really sucky day. He had woken up late and frazzled, causing him to forget his lunch, and as soon as he sat down on the bus, he realized that he had forgotten the history project he had spent all of the night before perfecting. Just to his luck, the poor boy had also had a falling out with his best friend of nearly eight years, Micheal, and the other boy refused to say a word to him. Niall had had a horrible day, and all he wanted was for his dads to cuddle him and reassure him that it would all be okay. He knew it would, of course he did, but sometimes it was nice to have some reassurance. Problem was, the blonde didn't know how to go about asking his dads for these things. When he was little, all he had to do was simply ask for cuddles and Harry or Louis wouldn't miss a beat in making sure their baby got the love he needed and wanted from them, his rocks. It wasn't so easy now. He was a teenager! He couldn't just stroll up to his dads and outright ask for a cuddle anymore. He was much too old for that. He'd have to find a way to get his dads attention without actually asking for it. It couldn't be too hard, could it?

+

"Hi, loves. How was football practice, Ni?" Harry greeted his husband and middle son when they walked through the door, Niall kicking off his cleats and throwing his bag on the floor. "S'fine." Niall repeated to his papa. He decided not to give Harry any more than he gave Louis. Harry furrowed his brow at Niall's weird behavior and began to say something only to be cut off by Louis, who signalled for him to leave it be. 

"Well, dinner'll be ready in about half an hour, so why don't you go shower while you're waiting, sweets." Harry told the blonde, who shook his head. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" the man asked. He never liked when one of his kids told him 'no'. It ticked him off, and he had very low tolerance for it. " 'M too tired, Papa." Niall grumbled in reply, throwing himself on the couch and flicking on the T.V., only for Louis to grab the remote and flick it right back off. "Listen to your papa, Niall James." Louis said sternly, and Niall groaned and stuffed his face into a couch pillow. 

Harry gave the boy about a minute to do as he was told before threatening something that he knew would surely have him sprinting to the bathroom. "Niall, if you aren't showered by the time dinner's on the table, I'll put you in the bath with Zee. And don't think I'm kidding, young man." Harry said sternly, but surprisingly for both him and Louis, who had Zayn situated on his hip as the boy had come to greet him, Niall didn't move an inch, only letting another frustrated groan fall from his lips. " 'M not showering, Papa!" he nearly yelled, making Zayn cuddle into his daddy a bit more. 

"Alright, you've made your choice then." Harry told the blonde, trying not to sound surprised. He could've sworn Niall wouldn't even think twice about showering after he had threatened the bath with Zayn. He knew it would be quite the struggle to get Niall into the bath, as the boy was all about modesty these days, but he couldn't back down now. 

Harry continued to finish dinner while Louis helped Zayn with his maths homework, which proved to be quite difficult. His teaching skills did come in handy, though. Niall didn't move move from his place on the couch, and Harry was getting more and more frustrated with the boy. He had told him to put away his football stuffs, and the blonde had completely ignored him. He really didn't feel like dishing out a spanking tonight, though, so he told himself to just let it go and carry on with dinner.

When dinner was finally finished, Harry called his family to the table. Niall, although feeling quite defiant, found his place at the table, as was never one to turn down food. Once everyone had filled their plates with Harry's homemade fettuccine alfredo, they dug in, all except for Zayn, who pushed his plate away with a pout and laid his head down on the table. "Zee, honey, what's the matter? I thought you liked fettuccine alfredo." Harry asked his baby, who whined. "Tired, Daddy." he then mumbled, and Harry frowned. "Would you like me to help you eat your dinner then, love?" Harry asked softly, feeling for the boy. He had ambled into his and Louis' room the night before at around midnight and told them he couldn't sleep, and he had also had no time for a nap since he was bombarded with so much homework. 

Niall halted his fork midway to his mouth and stared on in disbelief as Harry pulled Zayn onto his lap and and fed him a bite of pasta. When he had told his papa he was 'too tired', he had yelled at him! He didn't coddle him or tell him he was sorry he was so tired like he was doing with Zayn! Suddenly, and idea popped into Niall's head. The blonde was desperate for some cuddles and attention, and watching Zayn, he now knew how to get some. This wouldn't be so hard after all, would it?

Niall slowly pushed his plate away, making a show of it, and repeated Zayn's action of laying his head on the table. "What are you doing, Niall?" Louis asked, thoroughly confused. It wasn't often that the boy would refuse his dinner. "Too tired, Dad." Niall whined as best as he could. He normally wasn't a whiner, but he figured it would only add more to the effect. Louis and Harry shared a look, and as Harry's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to reprimand the boy for not eating his dinner, Louis shook his head and held up a finger. He had a different plan. 

"Well, if you're too tired to feed yourself your dinner, I'll have to feed you, yeah?" Louis asked the boy with a slight smirk. Liam chuckled, and Niall blushed beet red as Louis held a forkful of pasta up to his mouth. This is what he wanted, though, so he'd just have to deal with the embarrassment. Louis continued to feed the boy his pasta, and Liam could only stare at the scene unfolding in front of him. He was thoroughly confused as to why Niall was allowing his dad to spoon feed him, and he wondered if something was wrong with him. If there was, Harry and Louis would figure it out. 

When dinner ended, the two husbands told the boys they could watch some TV until bath time, but only two out of the three boys headed to the living room, Zayn staying behind. He was too hot in the hoodie Harry had dressed him in earlier and he didn't feel like taking it off himself. Niall eyed his little brother jealously. Zayn always got all the attention, and he wanted some for a change. It wasn't fair. "Daddy, 'm hot." Zayn told Louis, who swept the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Would you like your hoodie off, sweet pea?" the man asked, and Zayn nodded. As Louis smiled and helped the boy out of his hoodie, an idea popped into Niall's head. 

The blonde walked over to Harry, who smiled at the boy. "Papa, I'm hot, too." Niall told Harry, who frowned. "You've only got a t-shirt on, love." he told the boy, who blushed. He hadn't thought about that. "Oh." he replied, looking down in embarrassment. Why was he so impulsive? Harry sent Louis a look, and his husband seemed to understand what it meant. They needed to have a chat with the boy. "Dad and I are almost done cleaning up, love, and then we'll run you and Zee a nice bath. Why don't you go finish watching your show with Li." Harry suggested, and Niall nodded, a blush still evident on his cheeks, and headed back to the living room. He had accepted the fact at this point that he would have to have a bath, and although it would be embarrassing, he knew he would enjoy his dads' attention on him. Harry and Louis were surprised to get a simple nod from Niall, thinking he would be defiant about the bath, but then again, pretty much everything Niall had done that night had been surprising. They'd have to have a long talk with the boy. 

About ten minutes later, Louis came into the living room and picked Zayn up, setting him on his hip, and Harry motioned for Niall to get up. "Wait, what? Are you- are you taking a bath with Zayn?" Liam asked, a smirk forming on his lips and an evil twinkle in his eyes. Niall blushed beet red, and Harry glared at his oldest son. "They're making me 'cause I wouldn't shower earlier, Liam!" Niall yelled, fists clenched, and Liam held his hands up in defense. This was thoroughly humiliating, and Niall just wanted to get it over with already. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

There were no time for regrets, though, as Harry and Louis had already closed and locked the bathroom door. Louis started to undress a giggly Zayn, and Harry started to do the same with Niall. The man first helped the blonde out of his t-shirt, followed by his shorts. He was surprised that Niall complied without protest, and he hoped the bath would go just as easy. When Harry's hands grabbed the waistband of Niall's briefs, though, the boy grabbed his hands and shook his head. "Do I have to, Papa? It's embarrassing!" Niall exclaimed, his face beet red once again. "Ni, we've seen it all before. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, this is part of your punishment for disobeying me and Dad earlier." Harry explained, and Niall huffed but let Harry rid him of his briefs. 

Once the bath was filled, Louis helped both boys into it before starting on Niall's hair. He poured a cup of water over the boy's blonde hair, turning it more of a brown color, and Niall nearly sighed at the feeling. Louis then squirted a dollop of Zayn's kids' shampoo into the boy's hair and gently massaged it in. Niall, though he wouldn't admit it, loved the feeling of his dad's gentle hands on his scalp. He hadn't had his hair washed like this since he was about ten maybe, so it was nice to experience it again. Louis eventually washed the shampoo out of the boy's hair and picked up a washcloth, squeezing it out and rubbing a bit of soap into it, humming a little tune throughout. 

He started on Niall's chest, and as he moved down to the boy's lower regions, Niall started to get nervous. He didn't want his dads anywhere near that area, and he hoped Louis would let him clean himself. "Alright, I'm gonna let you clean yourself down there, but you better do it right or I'll do it for you." Louis threatened, and Niall nodded vigorously, taking the washcloth from his dad. 

Once both boys were clean, Harry drained the tub and set two towels on the counter. He first helped Zayn out, wrapping him in a towel tightly and lifting him into Louis' hip before helping Niall out and wrapping a towel around the boy's shoulders. "Alright, why don't you go get them dressed, Lou, while I prepare a couple bottles." Harry suggested to his husband, who raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Niall would be too happy to drink from a baby bottle. Harry mouthed 'trust me', and Louis sighed and nodded before bringing both boys to Zayn's bedroom to get Zayn dressed in his nappy and pajamas. He then tucked the sleepy boy into bed and told him Harry would be in soon with his bottle. 

Louis then helped Niall into a simple pair of briefs and joggers before helping him into bed as well. Harry came in with a bottle as Louis was pulling back the boy's duvet. "Let's have a cuddle, yeah?" the man suggested, and Niall blushed and shrugged, eyeing the bottle in Harry's hand hesitantly. If drinking the bottle meant getting cuddles, then he would drink it.

Once the three were settled in Niall's bed, Niall between his dads, Harry spoke up. "Ni, I'm not gonna make you drink this if you don't want to, baby, but I do need you to tell me and Dad what's going on with you. You've been acting like Zayn all day, not that we don't love having another baby around, but it's just not like you, love." Harry told Niall with a wink, who blushed and hid his face in Louis' chest. "I just wanted cuddles." Niall admitted, his voice muffled, and Harry and Louis frowned and shared a look. "You just wanted cuddles, sweetheart? Why didn't you just ask for some?" Louis asked, confused. He and Harry had always told the boys to come to them if they ever needed a cuddle or a bear hug, and they always had for the most part. Now that he thinks of it, though, Niall had always had a hard time admitting his feelings. 

The blonde shrugged, and Harry rubbed his back soothingly. "Did something happen today, honey?" the man asked. Niall nodded and picked his head up to look at his Papa. "I- I just had a really bad day. I don't really want to talk about it, Papa." he explained, and Harry kissed his forehead. "Alright, we wont talk about it then, Ni. But I want you to know that Dad and I are always, always, always here for you if you need a chat or a cuddle or hug or a shoulder to cry on, yeah? All you have to do is ask." Harry told the boy, who nodded and yawned. Louis chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek, and the three exchanged 'I love you's before Harry and Louis left their baby to sleep. He could be a handful sometimes, but it's never something a little chat and a cuddle can't fix.


	21. Poorly Louis

Louis up with a slightly sore throat and a headache, but he figured he could get through his day okay, as it seemed like it may have just been a common cold. He was wrong, though, and now he was in third period with a class of disinterested high schoolers, throat raw, head pounding, and nose runny. He was achy everywhere, and be seemed to be going back and forth from cold to hot, hot to cold. He obviously had a fever, and he hoped he could take the rest of the day off. He only had two more classes to teach, and he was sure  someone could step up and cover for him. 

Once third period was over, Louis dismissed his class and immediately made his way across the hall, as he didn't have a class fourth period. "Hi, Leanne." Louis popped his head in the door of the older teacher's room. She had helped Louis get settled a bit when he had been new to the school, and they often borrowed supplies from each other or shared ideas since their rooms were directly across from each other. "Oh, hi, Lou! How are you today?" Leanne smiled at the man, who returned the smile and stepped into her room. "Uh, to be honest with you, not so well. I think I've got a fever." Louis told the older women, who frowned. "Oh no, love. Will you be able to take the rest of the day off?" Leanne asked sympathetically, her brow furrowed with concern. "Well, that's the thing, Leanne. Uh, I need someone to cov-" Louis began before Leanne cut him off. "Oh, I can totally do that for you, honey. I'd be glad to." Leanne told Louis with a friendly smile, and Louis smiled back gratefully. "Thanks so much, Leanne, I owe you one, yeah?" Louis said, and the older woman simply waved him off. "Don't you worry about it, Lou, I'm glad to help. Now you go home and get some rest, alright, honey?" Leanne replied, and Louis nodded and waved with another grateful smile. 

He checked out in the main office, making sure to explain to his boss his predicament and who would be covering his classes before heading out to his car. He couldn't wait to go home and have a lay down. The boys had the day off from school due to a teachers' workshop, and Louis hoped that it wouldn't infringe on his plans of sleeping the rest of the day away too much. Sadly, his loving husband wouldn't be home until later that afternoon, and Louis knew the man would probably want him to call about his fever. He figured he could probably just sleep it off, though, and Harry would never have to know. Besides, he was an adult. He could take care of himself. 

Louis only felt more poorly as he drove home, so he was all the more grateful that Leanne was able to cover for him. He finally pulled up to their house after about a thirty minute drive, as the high school he worked at was in the town over, and he barely had the energy to grab his bag from the trunk. He hauled it up to the front door and finagled with his key for a few seconds before sliding it into the lock and opening the door only to see an absolute mess. There were shoes strewn all about the foyer, crisps and soda cans littered around the living room, a mess of flour and other baking ingredients along with pots and pans strewn about the kitchen, and a chipped mug laying on the floor of the dining room. Louis didn't have the time nor energy to deal with the mess or the people that caused it at the moment, but he knew he had to at least scold the boys for what they had done and get them cleaning the house up. 

"Zayn! Niall! Liam!" the man yelled, sighing at the pain it caused for his throat and setting down his bag against the door after kicking a few shoes out of the way. Both boys came running downstairs, guilty looks plastered on their faces, and Louis gave them the sternest look he could muster. "You boys know what you did, and I want you to apologize to me and then start cleaning up. I'm poorly, so I'm not going to dish out any punishments, but Papa will be home later this afternoon, and I'm sure your asses will be in for it." Louis told the two before realizing there was something, or someone rather, missing. "Where is Liam?" Louis asked Niall, who shrugged in an attempt to cover his older brothers ass. Louis saw right through it, though, and gave Niall another stern look. "He's out." the blonde shrugged, and Louis raised an eyebrow. "Out where, Niall James?" the man asked, cringing at the itch in his throat. "Uh, I think he went to the mall or summat with 'is friends." the boy replied, and Louis ran a hand through his hair. None of the boys were allowed to go anywhere without informing one of their dads, and Liam was usually pretty good with sticking to that rule. 

"Alright, you boys owe me an apology and then you can get to work." Louis told Niall and Zayn, who looked down at their feet in shame. They had planned to have the mess cleaned up before their dad got home, and they felt even worse now that they knew he was poorly. " 'M sorry, Daddy." Zayn mumbled to his feet, and Louis tutted. "Look at me and try again, Zayn Javaad." Louis instructed the boy sternly. Zayn let out a little sniffle as he lifted his head and made eye contact with his angry daddy, who stood with arms crossed. " 'M sorry for trashin' the house, Daddy." the boy told Louis, who nodded. "Thank you. Niall?" the man looked expectantly at his middle son, who sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Dad. We won't do it again." Niall told his dad genuinely. Louis thanked him for his apology as well before landing a spank to each boy's bum and sending them off. 

As Louis was grabbing some aspirin for his pounding head, though, he felt a poke to his arm and turned around to see a shy looking Zayn. The man raised an eyebrow at the boy, silently asking him what he needed, and Zayn blushed. " 'M wet, Daddy." the boy mumbled, and Louis nodded and lead him to the bathroom before laying a towel on the ground and motioning for Zayn to lay on top of it. The boy did as told, used to the process, and Louis not so gently pulled his jeans off along with his wet pull-up before grabbing a wet wipe. He hadn't said a word so far, and Zayn was starting to get a bit upset. He hated when his daddies were mad at him. 

Louis quickly wiped Zayn's bits and bum with the cold wet wipe before powdering him a bit and pulling a new pull-up up his legs. He finally helped the upset boy back into his jeans and stood him up before instructing him to finish cleaning with Niall. Louis washed his hands and then pulled out his phone, having yet to call Liam to tell him to drag his ass home. 

Liam didn't pick up, so Louis left a hopefully intimidating message and threw his phone on the counter. He was poorly and all he wanted to do was lay in bed, but he had to deal with three naughty teenagers instead. He couldn't do this right now. Maybe he could call Harry. He would understand, right? Of course he would, what was Louis thinking? Heck, Harry would want him to call in this situation. 

"Lou?" Harry picked up on the third ring. Louis didn't usually call him while he was at work, as he knew his work was strict with phone calls, so he was automatically worried. "Hi, Haz. Uh, I took the rest of work off. I'm uh- I'm not feelin' well." Louis explained, biting his thumbnail a bit. "Aw, honey, are you okay? Do you need me to come home?" Harry asked softly, and Louis shook his head even though he knew Harry couldn't see him. "No, babe, I just need some sleep. I'm calling about the boys actually." Louis explained, coughing a bit. "The boys?" Harry replied. "Yeah, uh, when I got home the whole house was trashed and Liam supposedly went out with his friends without asking. Niall told me he might be at the mall, but I couldn't get ahold of 'im." Louis said, and Harry was silent for a moment before replying. "Alright, you need to get some sleep, babe, I'll sort this all out. Are Niall and Zayn cleaning up?" Harry asked. "Yeah, they're on it." Louis replied. "Alright, I'll get ahold of Liam, and then I'll grab him and come home, yeah? Get in bed, sweetheart." Harry instructed his poorly husband, trying to keep his cool. He was obviously disappointed and angry with his boys, but he couldn't take it out on Louis, his poorly baby. "Alright, yeah. Thanks, Haz, I'll see you soon." Louis thanked his husband before the two exchanged 'I love you's and Louis headed upstairs to bed. He was tired and getting more poorly by the minute it seemed, and he couldn't wait to be curled up in bed. 

The man fell asleep rather quickly, Niall and Zayn still religiously cleaning the house, but when he woke up, he was completely drenched in sweat and his back was absolutely aching. He picked up his phone to find a text from Harry informing him that he had grabbed Liam and would be home in ten minutes. Louis sighed and rubbed his still pounding head before ambling downstairs for a glass of ice water. The house was nearly clean, only a bit of mess left in the kitchen, and Niall and Zayn seemed to have taken a break as they were sat on the couch watching a football game. 

"Boys, turn that off now. Papa'll be home very soon, and he's not gonna be happy." Louis scolded the boys, who grumbled but obeyed nonetheless. The man then took a few more painkillers, and Harry showed up with a guilty looking Liam about five minutes later. The boy's eyes were a bit red, and Louis figured Harry had already lectured him. They both knew Liam wouldn't need anything more than a lecture, as he rarely got into trouble, so Harry simply told him to hand over his phone before sending him up to his room. Niall and Zayn on the other hand would need a bit more than a  lecture. 

"Niall James and Zayn Javaad, get your bums over here now." Harry said sternly as he kicked off his shoes, crossing his arms as the two boys made their way over to him. If they didn't think they were in for it before, they sure as hell did now. "You should he ashamed of yourselves, boys. What in the world were you thinking?" Harry scolded with an eyebrow raised, and Niall and Zayn hung their heads. "Look at me." Harry seethed, and once the boys picked their heads up, the man continued. "Getting a day off from school doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want. Daddy and I work hard to keep this house clean, and we expect you to be responsible and help take care of it as well. That was an immature and disrespectful thing to do boys, and you're each going to pay for it. Next time maybe I'll just get you a babysitter. Would you like that, Niall James? Zayn?" Harry threatened icily, and both boys shook their heads rapidly. Harry chuckled dryly and shook his head. "Well, you should've thought about that before you trashed the house, boys. Now I want you stripped and in the corners of the living room while I check on Daddy. Do you understand?" Harry asked sternly, and the two boys nodded before scurrying off. Disobeying would only lead to more punishment, and neither boy wanted that. 

Harry found Louis in the kitchen sipping a glass of ice water, and his heart nearly broke when he saw the state that his baby was in. His face was pale and sweaty, eyes red and cheeks sunken, his hair was disheveled, and he had goosebumps covering both arms. "Oh, sweetheart." Harry cooed, wrapping his baby in a tight hug before pulling back and pecking his lips. "Hi, Haz. I'm sorry you had to leave work for me." Louis mumbled, and Harry shook his head. "No, baby, none of that. Do you have a fever?" Harry asked, and Louis shrugged. Harry placed a gentle hand on his poorly husband's forehead only for Louis to push it off a few moments later. " 'M fine, Haz, I just need to sleep. Go deal with the boys." he said, and Harry shook his head. "You have a fever for sure, baby. I'll go deal with the boys real quick, and then I'll come take care of you, yeah? Get some rest in the meantime." Harry kissed Louis' forehead, and the man rolled his eyes. He was an adult. He didn't need anyone to take care of him. 

Harry decided to ignore the eye roll, knowing his husband absolutely hated being poorly, and headed off to the living him to get the boys' punishments over with. "Alright, Niall, you're up first. Over my lap. You're getting twenty." Harry told Niall as he sat down on the couch, patting his lap for the naked boy to lay down. Niall slowly made his way over to his papa, hands over his crotch, and laid down over his lap. Harry patted his bum as a warning before bringing his hand down hard onto the boy's bum. Niall grunted, and Harry continued to rain spanks down onto the boy's cheeks, sit spots, and thighs. By the time he was finished, Niall was nearly sobbing. "I- I'm sorry, P-Papa." the boy cried, and Harry stood him up between his legs and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for apologizing, love. You're forgiven." the man told Niall softly, hugging him to his chest and rubbing his back. Once the blonde was calmed down a bit, Harry sent him to finish cleaning the kitchen after helping him get dressed again and promising lotion once he and Zayn finished cleaning. 

"Zayn, you're up. Come lay on Papa's lap." Harry then instructed a lightly crying Zayn, who ambled over to his papa and did as told. "You're getting twenty as well, Zayn." Harry told the boy before bringing his left hand down onto his bum. His right hand still stung from Niall's spanking. Zayn sobbed throughout the entire spanking, and Harry felt horrible for his baby. He did something wrong, though, and he needed to be taught a lesson. Once Harry had finished the spanking, he stood Zayn up between his legs as he had done with Niall and pressed kisses all over the boy's face. " 'M s-s-sorry, Pa-Papa." Zayn sobbed, and Harry stood up and picked the boy up from the backsides of his knees so as not to hurt his now dark pink bum. "Shh, lovey, you're forgiven. You're alright, honey, breathe with Papa." Harry cooed, continuously pressing kisses to his baby's face. "P-potty." Zayn mumbled after a moment, and Harry kissed his nose and speed walked to the bathroom. "Good job telling Papa, baby." Harry cooed, standing Zayn in front of the toilet and making sure his pee would actually land in the toilet. 

Once the boy finished his wee, Harry pulled a fresh pull-up up his legs and carried him back into the living room, where he helped him back into his t-shirt and wiped his face up a bit.

"Alright, Zee, go finish cleaning with Ni and then I'll put some lotion on your bum, yeah?" Harry told Zayn, who sniffled and nodded, heading off to the kitchen after Harry tapped his pull-up covered bum. 

The man sighed before heading to his and Louis' room, happy to finally be able to tend to his poorly baby. "Lou, we've gotta get your temperature, babes." Harry cooed to a resting Louis, stroking his sweaty cheek. "Haz, 'm fine." Louis grumbled, and Harry frowned. "You're not fine, petal,  you have fever. I'm gonna go grab the thermometer, yeah?" Harry pecked his baby's lips before heading to the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer, a rectal one as it was the most accurate, and made his way back to his and Louis' room. 

He sat on their bed after grabbing the lube he kept on his nightstand and stroked Louis' back, feeling horrible for his poorly baby. "Lou, what exactly hurts, honey?" he asked the shorter man, who groaned. He just wanted to sleep. "M'head, m'throat, and m'back. 'M achy, too." Louis finally answered, and Harry frowned. His poor baby. "When did they start hurting, babes?" the curly haired man asked, and Louis hid his face in his pillow, knowing Harry wouldn't like his answer. "Louis William." Harry warned. "This morning." Louis mumbled in response, and Harry tutted. "You need to tell me when you're sick, Lou. You should've told me then and I would've stayed home with you." Harry scolded lightly, and Louis sniffled. He was poorly and sweaty, and Harry's scolding him wasn't helping. " 'M sorry, Haz, I didn't think I would get a fever." the man mumbled, wiping his glazed eyes. "Don't worry about it now, honey, as long as you know to tell me next time, yeah?" Harry kissed Louis' sweaty cheek, and the man nodded. 

"Alright, babe, let me get your temperature, and then I'll run you a bath, yeah?" Harry stroked Louis' hair, but the man shook his head. "Don't want either, Haz." Louis whined, and Harry shook his head. "You don't have a choice, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Let me get you undressed, please." Harry told Louis softly, but the man was just not having it. As Harry tried to wrestle him out of the dress pants that he had been too tired to rid himself of when he got home, Louis kicked and wiggled and basically acted like Zayn when he didn't want a nappy change. Harry, having enough of his husband's childish behavior, flipped the man over and landed a fairly hard spank to his bum. Louis let out a yelp before pulling the duvet over his head and curling up into a ball, crying a bit from the shock of it all. It's not like Harry hadn't spanked him before, because he sure had, but Louis was sick and now his bum hurt on top of all of his other aches and pains. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you need to cooperate with me so I can help you get better, yeah?" Harry asked softly, knowing his baby had gotten a bit upset. He never liked when Harry was stern with him. "Yeah." Louis mumbled with a sniffle after a few moments as Harry pulled the duvet off of his body and began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He really didn't want a thermometer shoved into his ass, but he knew it had to be done. There was no way he could get out of it anyway. 

"Good boy." Harry cooed, pulling Louis' trousers off. He then unbuttoned the man's dress shirt and helped him out of it before pressing a kiss to one of Louis' nipples. "Alright, I'm gonna take your briefs off now, okay, love?" Harry asked his baby softly. He didn't want to catch him off guard. Louis blushed and nodded, so Harry gave him a reassuring smile before pulling his briefs off. 

"Alright, Lou, you know the drill, yeah?" Harry asked softly as he carefully folded Louis' briefs and set them on top of his other clothes. Louis sniffled again and shrugged, still resisting the procedure that was about to be done to him. Of all the things he wanted up his ass, a thermometer was definitely not one of them. "Lay on my lap then, honey, and I'll remind you." Harry told his love, guiding the man onto his lap and making sure his sensitive bits found a comfortable place. "Alright, so you absolutely cannot move once the thermometer's in, okay, love?" Harry made sure Louis understood, playing with his feathery brown hair a bit. "Yeah, like 'm gonna get start runnin' down the hallway with a thermometer stickin' outa m'ass, Harry." Louis retorted, and Harry almost chuckled at the picture forming in his mind. He instead leant down and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Louis' head. "Mm, the kids would be scarred for life." the curly haired man chuckled as he prepped the thermometer, and Louis blushed as red as a tomato.

Harry gently spread Louis' bum cheeks with one large hand before warning his baby and using the other to insert the thermometer inch by inch. "How's it feel, sweets?" Harry asked gently, beginning to stroke Louis' hair again. "Fine." Louis mumbled with a sniffle after. "You're alright, little love." Harry cooed, rubbing circles on the man's back.

About two minutes later, Harry carefully pulled the thermometer out of Louis' bum before grabbing a wipe and wiping the man's bumhole of any access lube, making Louis shiver. "Sorry, hon." Harry cooed, helping Louis sit up and straddle his lap before pressing a kiss to his warm forehead. Louis did in fact have a fever, as he was about three degrees above normal, so Harry wanted to get him into a cool bath as soon as possible. 

"C'mon, babes, let's get you in the bath." Harry cooed, standing up while supporting Louis' bum. "I've got legs, Haz." Louis mumbled, though he laid his head on Harry's shoulder nonetheless. "Hush, you." Harry chuckled in response, shifting Louis to his hip easily before setting him on the bathroom counter and starting the water in the tub. As it filled up, Harry sat on the toilet with Louis on his lap, patting his thighs gently. 

"Alright, let's get you in there, love." Harry cooed once the bath was filled up, and Louis pouted. He knew it would be cold. "How long?" the man asked, and Harry pecked his adorable pout. 

"Hm, ten minutes should do, cutie." he replied, placing his love in the bath. Louis shivered as he lowered down into the it, and Harry dunked a pink wash cloth into the cool water and squeezed it out before gently maneuvering it over Louis' face, ridding it of any sweat or tears. Louis whined, not liking the feeling of a cold wash cloth on his face, and Harry smiled at him lovingly before filling a cup with water and leaning Louis' head back. He poured the water over his hair, making sure it dampened all of it before picking up the wash cloth again and washing Louis' chest, underarms, and tummy before quickly running over his bits and legs. "Alright, that should be good, honey." Harry told Louis after returning the wash cloth to it's place on the rod and grabbing the fluffiest towel they owned. He helped a shivering Louis out of the tub before wrapping the towel around him as tight as he could and picking him up bridle style. He peppered kisses all over his face, as they often did with Zayn, and Louis laughed for the first time that day. "Mm, I see you're feeling a bit better?" Harry poked his love's nose, and Louis nodded. "A bit, yeah." he replied, and Harry laid him on their bed before unwrapping his towel and drying him off quickly. 

"T-shirt, babe?" Harry asked, already grabbing the t-shirt he had worn last night off of the floor. Louis loved wearing his husband's t-shirts, and Harry loved how adorable he looked in them. "Yeah." Louis replied, and Harry helped him into the Stone Roses t-shirt before helping him into his briefs and tucking him into bed. "I'll be right back with the boys and some medicine, okay, honey bee?" Harry asked, brushing Louis' hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. He figured the boys had probably finished cleaning the house and could use a good cuddle. 

Harry came back about five minutes later, a teary eyed Zayn on his hip and Niall and Liam following behind. "Aw, what's the matter, sweetie?" Louis asked when he saw Zayn, who sniffled and hid his face in Harry's shoulder. "He's got a bit of a rash, I think." Harry explained to his concerned husband, who nodded and motioned for Niall and Liam to get into bed with him while Harry sorted Zayn out. 

"Why don't you wee in your pull-up now, baby, so you can can sleep nakey. If I put a nappy on you, your rash will get worse." Harry told Zayn softly as he laid the boy down. He blushed but did as told, and Harry soon had him dressed in one of his t-shirts, which nearly reached to his knees and effectively covered his bits and bum. He helped the boy into bed beside Liam, who was resting his head on Louis' chest, before climbing in next to him and positioning the boy between his legs. Being sick sucked, but Louis was happy to have his beautiful and loving family to help him through it.


	22. Breakups are Hard

"Mmm, Li." Sophia moaned as Liam ran his tongue across her bottom lip, one hand resting on the back of her head. They had been studying for an English quiz they would have the next day, and things had gotten a bit spicy for lack of a better word. Sophia, with help from Liam, pulled her top over her head before attaching her lips back to her boyfriend's. Liam didn't think they'd go any father than making out, as it never had, so he definitely wasn't prepared when Sophia pulled out of the kiss to let her hands wander down to the fly of his jeans, beginning to unbutton them. "Soph- Soph, what are d-doing?" Liam asked, confused. He wasn't sure what Sophia wanted, but he had a feeling he couldn't give it to her. "Shh, babe." Sophia whispered before pressing a quick peck to her boyfriend's lips, pulling at his jeans. 

"No, Soph. I- I'm not ready." Liam said a bit shakily, sitting up and backing against the headboard of Sophia's bed, resituating his jeans in the process. "What do you mean you're not ready?" Sophia retorted, placing her hair into a messy bun. "I'm just not ready, Soph, I'm sorry." Liam explained, and Sophia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Liam, you're eighteen. You should be ready." she pulled on her top again, and Liam blushed. He didn't know how to reply. His dads had always told him that first times were special and the most important thing to do was to wait until he was ready, but he didn't feel so confident about their advice now. "I-I don't know what to say, Soph. I'm sorry." Liam mumbled, and Sophia shook her head. "Whatever, Liam. Just go home, yeah? I don't have the patience for you." Sophia spat, and Liam teared up. He had been with Sophia for about two years, and yeah, they had had their arguments, but none of them had been anything like this, and they had always made up fairly soon. This time, though, he wasn't sure he even wanted to make up with Sophia. He felt betrayed. 

Sophia stomped out of her room, and Liam just sat for a moment in shock. He needed to call his dads. He grabbed his belongings before making his way downstairs and out the front door. He had taken Sophia's bus to her house, so he didn't have his car in order to drive home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shakily clicked on his papa's contact, knowing he was probably on his way home from work and could swing by and pick him up on the way. "Li?" Harry answered on the third ring, and Liam sniffled and shoved his free hand into his pocket. "Hi, u-um, can you pick me up, Papa?" Liam asked, his voice wavering a bit. Harry, catching the shakiness in his oldest son's voice, immediately asked him what was wrong. "Li, what's wrong, honey?" he asked, shifting his phone onto his shoulder and making a right turn. "Um, c-can we talk about it later? I just need you to pick me up, Papa." Liam replied, pacing back and forth.   
"Alright, lovey, I'll be there in ten minutes. You're at Sophia's, yeah?" Harry asked, and Liam nodded before realizing his papa couldn't see him. "Yeah." the boy added with a sniffle. Harry left him with a 'be there soon' and an 'I love you' before hanging up and making his way to Sophia's house as quickly as he could. He needed to know what was wrong with his baby. 

True to his word, Harry showed up at the girl's house about ten minutes later, and after sloppily parking on the side of the street in front of her house, he jumped out of the car and pulled Liam into a bear hug. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked a now lightly crying Liam, who shrugged. Harry kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth a bit. "Did something happen with Sophia?" Harry eventually asked as a followup. He had his suspicions. Liam nodded, and Harry frowned and rubbed his back. 

"Let's get out of here, and we'll talk in the car, yeah?" he suggested, and Liam nodded and let his loving papa help him into the passenger's seat. Once Harry pulled back onto the street, he turned to Liam. "Can you tell me what happened, love?" Harry asked softly, and Liam nodded with a sniffle. "She- S-Soph, she, uh- she wanted to h-have, uh, s-sex, but I- I told her I wasn't r-ready, a-and she got- she got mad and told me t-to go home." Liam explained, and Harry felt so bad for his baby at that moment. 

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." he cooed, squeezing Liam's knee. "I- I thought she loved me, Papa, but- but maybe she just wanted sex." Liam let out a muffled sob then, and Harry's heart nearly broke in two. "Oh, Li, honey." Harry cooed, not quite sure what to say. "Sometimes people just aren't as they seem, yeah? You deserve so much better, baby." he cooed after a moment, and Liam sniffled and rubbed his teary eyes with the sleeve of his purple hoodie. 

When the two arrived home, Harry slung a comforting arm around Liam's shoulders and kissed the top of his head before helping the boy inside, where Louis and Niall were sat at the kitchen table seemingly working through Niall's maths homework. "Oh, hi, guy- Li?" Louis tore his attention away from Niall's homework and eyed Liam's red rimmed eyes. "We need to have a chat with this one, Lou." Harry told his concerned husband, pulling Liam tighter into his side. Louis nodded and told Niall to keep working through his homework before quickly following Harry and Liam upstairs. 

Harry led Liam to his and Louis' room, where he patted the bed for the boy to lie down. He lied down next to him and began playing with his curly brown hair, watching as Louis climbed in on the other side of their upset baby. "Li, do you wanna tell Dad what happened, love?" Harry asked softly, sweeping a lock of hair off of the boy's forehead. 

"Okay. Um, Soph and I were, uh, snogging, I guess, and um, she w-wanted to have sex, but I- I said I wasn't ready, and uh, she k-kicked me out." Liam explained, covering his red face with his hands soon after. "Oh, you poor thing, Li, baby." Louis cooed, slipping his hand under Liam's t-shirt and beginning to run gentle circles onto his tummy, something that used to calm him down when he was younger. "Was that the first time she wanted to take it further, babe?" Louis asked a moment later, and Liam shrugged as Harry twirled one of the boy's curls around his finger. "Not really. She- she had hinted at it before, but I just kinda steered around it I guess." the boy explained, and Louis nodded. "It's okay to not be ready yet, baby, and I'm proud of you for not giving in to peer pressure in those situations, yeah? That's a hard thing to do, Li." Harry said softly a moment later, and Liam shrugged and cuddled farther into his loving dads. 

"Don't- don't you think I should be ready, though, Papa? Since- Since I'm eighteen and all?" Liam then asked, and Louis kissed his cheek. "No, love, of course not. Only you can know when you're ready, and it's different for everyone, right, Lou?" Harry replied, and Louis nodded. "Exactly. The best thing to do is wait until you're good and ready, and I promise that day will come soon, Li. And in the meantime, whoever you're with should respect that, hon." Louis assured his oldest son, who blushed. "I guess. Um, wh-what do you guys think I should do about Sophia?" Liam nearly mumbled. He knew the girl would probably come crawling back to him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to let her this time. 

"To be honest, love, I think you should let her go. What she said and did to you was completely unacceptable." Louis replied with little hesitation. He knew it would be hard for Liam to let Sophia go after dating her for two years, but he knew it was for the best, and he hoped Liam would realize that, too. "Okay. Okay, I- I guess you're right. I just- I, I thought she really loved me, you know?" Liam replied sadly after a moment, playing with a loose string attached to his papa's top, and Louis and Harry's hearts nearly broke in two. "Oh, love, I know. Breakups are hard. But she didn't deserve you, baby, and I know you'll find someone that will someday, I promise." Harry cooed, wiping the tears falling from Liam's brown eyes away with the pads of his thumbs. Louis kissed the boy's forehead, and the three were just quiet for a minute or so, simply enjoying each other's radiating love. 

"You're such a good kid, you know that, Li? I don't think we tell you that enough." Harry added after a moment, and Liam blushed harder and shrugged. He wasn't used to all the attention being on him as he was the oldest and didn't need as much guidance as his little brothers. His dads were always there when he needed them, though, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek, Harry copying the action on the boy's opposite cheek. "We love you, Li, and we're always here to chat, yeah?" Louis said, and Liam nodded. "Yeah, I know, Dad. I love you guys, too." the boy replied, and Harry and Louis smiled slightly at their baby. 

"Alright, I guess I should go get dinner started. You're pick, Li, what would you like, sweets?" Harry stretched and sat up before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Hm, um... oh, can you make chicken parmesan?" Liam requested with a bit of excitement in his voice, and although the boy's request was one of the more time consuming meals to make, Harry wanted to make his hurting baby happy. "Of course, love." Harry smiled at Liam, who smiled back, and Louis ruffled the boy's curly hair before informing him that he'd be back with two visitors in a few. Liam knew his dad was talking about Zayn and Niall, so he nodded and smiled a bit. He loved his brothers, and he was happy to spend some quality time with them, especially since he wasn't in the best spirits. 

"Hey, Li. Dad said you might want some company?" Niall walked into Harry and Louis' room somewhat cautiously, not quite sure how he should be acting. He had asked his dads what had happened, but they had simply told the blonde that Liam would tell him if he was comfortable with it. Liam smiled gratefully at his brother and patted the space on the bed next to him for him to lay down. Niall took the hint, and Liam wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. It had been a bit since they had spent time together like this, just the two of them, and Liam missed it more than he would like to admit. Niall did, too. 

"So, uh, care to tell me what happened?" Niall asked after a moment, toying with the rim of his older brother's shirt. Liam sighed, and Niall looked up at him, expectant. "Just girlfriend troubles, that's all, Ni. You'll understand when you have one someday. Unless you have one now?" Liam raised a teasing eyebrow at the now blushing blonde. "Nah, I don't. I've got my eye on this really pretty girl, though. Sarah." Niall blushed a bit, and Liam chuckled. "Is she in your year?" he asked, and Niall nodded. "You should ask her to the movies or summat." Liam suggested, and Niall shrugged. He hadn't really ever talked to her, so he figured he'd have to get to know the girl a bit more. 

"Someone's come to join you guys." Louis carried a sleepy looking, pull-up clad Zayn into the room, and Liam smiled at his baby brother. "Hey, Zee. Wanna join our cuddle?" he asked with a fond smile, and Zayn nodded eagerly. He loved cuddles, and he even brought Blue along to join as well! Louis laid the boy between Liam's legs before kissing all three boys' cheeks and telling them he'd call them for dinner in about an hour. 

"Blue doesn't look very comfortable, Zee." Niall chuckled, eyeing the teddy's head stuffed into his little brother's armpit. Zayn gasped adorably and sat the teddy on his chest instead, making sure it was 'still breathing'. Liam couldn't hold back his fond at the cutie. "I think she's alright, bub." he reassured the boy, kissing the top of his head and watching as his eyelids struggled to stay open. Zayn soon fell asleep, and Niall and Liam followed suit not long after. 

+

"Boys, it's time for dinner." Harry smiled fondly at his cuddly babies and gently patting Zayn's tummy. The boy whined, not quite wanting to wake up yet, and Harry pecked his cheek and picked him up, setting him on his hip. Niall and Liam woke a moment later, groaning and stretching. "C'mon, loves, dinner's ready." Harry cooed, and Liam smiled at his papa before climbing out of bed and watching as a sleepy Niall followed suit. "Wanna piggyback ride, Ni?" the older boy asked, and Niall shrugged. Liam bent down, and Niall jumped onto his back, laughing as Liam struggled to position him correctly. 

Liam then 'galloped' down the stairs, Harry yelling after him to be careful and Niall repeating 'giddy-up!' As Liam reached the last few steps, though, he slipped, and Niall's bum hit the edge of the step hard. "Ow!" the blonde yelled, and Liam stood up and brushed himself off before helping an annoyed Niall stand up. "Sorry, bub, lost my step there." Liam apologized, pulling back the waistband of Niall's joggers and briefs to survey the damage. Niall swatted Liam's hands away and told him that he was fine, which was only partly true. His bum hurt, but it's not like he wasn't used to that. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Harry asked on his way down the stairs with Zayn, and Niall blushed and nodded. "I'm fine, Papa." he grumbled before heading off to the kitchen, Liam following. The older boy watched as Niall took a seat, wincing, before ruffling the younger boy's hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head as a second apology. Louis fonded at his two boys and made a silly face at Zayn as Harry placed him in the chair next to Liam's, making the boy giggle adorably. 

"Well, I hope you like it, Li." Harry placed the chicken parmesan on the the center of the table with a smile towards his oldest son. 

"Mm, it looks amazing, Papa." Liam's mouth watered as he eyed the delicious food that Harry had made. He helped himself to a generous serving, and Louis served Zayn before helping the boy cut his chicken and pasta into smaller pieces. Once everyone was served, the family had a nice meal together, laughing and chatting about this and that. 

"Alright, I think it's bath time for a certain someone, huh, Lou?" Harry winked at Zayn, who giggled. He liked baths. "Li, would you mind, honey?" Harry asked the older boy, who had started to walk away. Harry knew being alone wouldn't benefit Liam at all, and he figured spending a bit of time with his younger brother would lift his spirits, as Zayn was in a particularly giggly mood. "No problem. C'mon, buddy." Liam replied, lifting Zayn out of his chair before setting the boy on his hip. He hadn't bathed the boy in a while, and he was happy to do so. 

Zayn giggled as Liam tickled his dangling feet a bit on their way to the bathroom, and Liam smiled fondly at the boy. He set him on the bathroom counter before starting the water in the tub, and Zayn swung his legs back and forth. "Alright, let's get you undressed now, Zee." Liam cooed, beginning to pull the boy's t-shirt off. Zayn lifted his arms up in obedience. Once his t-shirt was off, Liam helped him off of the counter and pulled his trousers down followed by his wet pull-up. Liam didn't bother to wipe the boy up since he'd be getting into the bath moments later. 

The older boy then grabbed a towel and set it on the counter for later before plopping Zayn into the tub. "Is the temperature okay, bud?" Liam asked, grabbing a washcloth and dunking it into the water. "Mhm." Zayn answered, playing with the foamy bubbles. Liam first washed the boy's hair, making sure to avoid getting any shampoo in his eyes, before running the washcloth over his chest and underarms. "Can you stand up for me, Zee?" the older boy asked when he had finished washing Zayn's upper body. 

Zayn obeyed with the help of Liam, and Liam gently washed the younger boy's bits and bum, much to Zayn's displeasure. "Almost done, kiddo." Liam cooed, moving on to Zayn's thighs and calves. "Alright, bud, go ahead and sit down again to get all that soap off." Liam instructed when he finished, and Zayn did as told, pouting a bit when his bum hit the tub harder than he had intended it to. 

Liam grabbed the towel that he had set out and drained the tub before wrapping the towel around Zayn's shoulders and lifting him out of the tub. He dried Zayn off and laid the towel on the floor before carefully lowering the boy onto it. "Blue or green, Zee?" he then asked him, holding out two nappies, one blue and one green. 

Zayn thought for a moment before pointing to the blue one, and Liam smiled and poked his exposed tummy. The boy let out an adorable giggle, and Liam chuckled as he lifted Zayn's ankles and slid the nappy under his bum. He powdered his bits and then lifted the front of the nappy over them before buttoning it up and patting Zayn's thigh. He then pulled the t-shirt that the boy had been wearing before his bath over his head again and helped his arms into it. "All set, bub. Let's go see if Daddy and Papa have your bottle ready, yeah?" Liam picked Zayn up, and the boy nodded and laid his head on his big brother's shoulder. 

"Zee's ready for his bottle, Dad." Liam told Louis as he entered the kitchen. Louis nodded and pulled the bottle that he had microwaved for the boy out and set it under his arm before taking Zayn from Liam and setting him on his hip. "Thanks, love. Zee, did you have a nice bath?" Louis cooed to Zayn after pressing a kiss to both boys' foreheads, having had to stand on his tip-toes to reach Liam's. Zayn nodded and blushed a bit, and Louis smiled fondly at the boy before heading up to his room to feed him his bottle. 

Liam headed upstairs to his room as well after brushing his teeth and stripping down to his briefs. He climbed into bed with a book, and Harry came in moments later. "How're you doing, love?" he asked, taking a seat beside Liam on his bed and brushing the boy's hair off of his forehead. "I'm okay, Papa." Liam replied, and Harry smiled at the boy. "Alright, Li, just checking. Are you gonna read for a bit?" Harry asked then, and Liam nodded. "Alright, goodnight, honey, I love you. If you need me or Dad during the night, don't be afraid to come get us, yeah?" Harry pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek. "Okay. Love you too, Papa." the boy replied, and Harry patted his knee before leaving the room and cracking the door. Liam continued to read his book, one of his all time favorites, happy that his family was so loving and caring about what had happened.He loved his dads and brothers to the moon and back, and he knew they would always be there for him no matter what.


	23. Family Get Together

"Step in, babe." Harry instructed a freshly bathed Zayn, holding a nicer pair of black skinnies in front of his feet. They had to be ready for a family get together they would be hosting in about an hour, and Harry wanted all his babies looking their best. Zayn did as told, carefully lifting his feet one by one into the jeans, hands gripping his papa's shoulders and tongue sticking out in concentration. Harry held back a coo at his adorable boy before pulling the jeans over his Paw Patrol themed pull-up and up to his waist, zipping them up and fixing the button. 

He then helped the boy into a button down that Gemma had given him as a gift that Christmas, printed with flamingos and palm trees. He brushed the almost dried hair out of Zayn's forehead before pressing a kiss to it and turning around to scan his shoe rack. "Can I wear m'Vans, Papa?" Zayn asked after a moment. "Sure, babe." Harry replied, grabbing both pairs of the boy's Vans. "Which one's?" the man asked, asked holding up both pairs, and Zayn pointed to the one in Harry's left hand, a style that Louis also owned. The family had gone shoe shopping, and Zayn had wanted to match with his daddy. Harry thought it was the most adorable thing. 

"Wanna match with Daddy." Zayn added as Harry put the unwanted Vans back on his rack. "Yeah? I'm sure he'll love that, Zee." the man gave the boy a fond smile as he fished a pair of thin black socks out of Zayn's dresser. 

He helped the boy into them, tickling his feet a bit to make him giggle, before slipping the Vans on his feet and lacing them up. "Stand up, and let Papa see your outfit, hon." Harry instructed once he finished, and Zayn obeyed, scooting off his bed and letting his papa give him a once over. "You look adorable, babes." Harry cooed, making Zayn blush. He really did look adorable, and Harry couldn't wait for Louis to see him. 

"Alright, let's go get your hair done, and then we'll go show Daddy, yeah?" Harry told the boy, setting him on his hip, and Zayn nodded and rested his head on his papa's shoulder as he carried him to the loo. 

Once Harry was finished, he carried the boy to his and Louis' room, where he figured Louis was picking out an outfit to wear. "Some one wanted to show you his outfit." Harry chuckled, setting Zayn down and watching for Louis' reaction. Louis' face softened when he saw his baby, and he nearly couldn't hold back a coo. "Look at you, love, you're so handsome!" Louis complimented the boy. Adorable would've been a better adjective to describe the boy, but Louis didn't want to embarrass him. "Thanks, Daddy. We can match our shoes, see?" Zayn told Louis with a bit of excitement, holding up his left foot to show him his Vans. "Of course, baby." Louis smiled at the boy fondly before looking up at Harry. "I need you to help me pick an outfit, H." he told his husband, a bit of frustration laced into his voice. He had been at it for about a half hour, and nothing he put together seemed to work. 

"Alright, hon, just let me finish up with the boys and I'll be right there." Harry replied, and Louis nodded and sat his boxer clad bum on his and Harry's bed, pulling out his phone to check Twitter. Harry blew the man a kiss before heading downstairs with Zayn situated on his hip to make sure Niall and Liam's outfits were on properly.

"Let me see your outfits, boys." Harry told them as he entered the living room, and both boys stood up and let Harry look them over. Harry approved and let the boys resume their positions on the couch, plopping Zayn on Liam's lap. "Daddy and I will be ready in fifteen, boys. Don't eat or drink anything unless it's water, yeah?" Harry told the three, who all nodded, eyes not wavering from the TV. 

Harry sighed and headed back upstairs to his and Louis' room, where Louis was attempting to clean up the mess of clothes he had made. "Don't worry about it, love. Go sit on the bed while I pick something out, yeah?" Harry told Louis, who obediently followed his husband's instructions. Harry loved telling Louis what to do, and Louis loved do to what Harry told him to. It was just the way their relationship worked. 

Harry sifted through Louis' scattered clothes, pulling out a few possibilities before deciding on a pair of black skinnies, a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, and of course his Sk8-Hi's so he could match with Zayn. "Here, babe." he handed the clothes to the man, who took them and thanked his husband with a peck to his lips. As Louis got dressed, Harry picked out an outfit for himself and did the same, making sure to spritz himself with a bit of cologne. Once both men were ready, they headed downstairs to the living room, where the boys were still sat watching TV. 

"Alright, let's go around and do any last minute touch up, boys, yeah?" Harry told the three, picking Zayn up and setting him on his hip before pressing a kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth. He set him on the kitchen counter while he began to set out bowls of chips along with a vegetable platter. He had a ham and a lamb in the oven, and he had assigned various relatives to side dishes. 

Relatives soon began to trickle in, and Niall and Liam began to head out back with their cousins to play a bit of footie, Zayn situated on Louis' hip as the man chatted with Lottie. "Wait, boys, take Zee with you, please." Louis stopped them, setting Zayn down. The boy would really rather stay with his daddies, but he didn't mind leaving them as long as he was with his brothers. Liam grabbed Zayn's hand, and Louis mouthed 'watch him', gesturing to Zayn of course. He or Harry would check on the boy's every so often, but he wanted to make sure Liam kept a close eye on Zayn. 

Liam nodded before following Niall, who couldn't wait to get his foot on the football, and his cousins, Oliver and Stephan, Lottie's kids, and Cam and Chris, Gemma's kids, outside. They were all around the same age, which worked out nicely, Oliver at thirteen, Stephan at seventeen, and both Cam and Chris at fourteen. Gemma also had a nine year old girl, Lucy, but she came down with a bug the night before and therefore couldn't attend the reunion. 

"You guys up for a game of footie?" Chris asked, and Niall and Liam nodded, Zayn simply looking down at his feet. He wasn't the best at footie, and the last time he had played it he had gotten hurt, so he wasn't exactly on board with the idea. The other boys didn't seem to notice, though, and simply began to split up into teams. Zayn of course ended up standing in the middle of both teams, unsure of which to join. There were three players on each team, and they would become uneven with an added player. "Uh, you can be a sub for our team, Zayn. Go sit on that tree stump, and we'll call you in in a few. You can help get the stray balls in the meantime." Oliver instructed the boy with a gesture to the tree stump standing about twenty feet away, knowing full well no one would be calling the boy in any time soon. He didn't want a nappy wearing baby on his team. Zayn nodded, naive enough to find truth in his younger cousin's statement. 

The game started moments after Zayn retreated to his designated spot, and all the poor boy could do is sit and watch his brothers and cousins have fun without him. He watched as Stephan dribbled the ball right up to the goal and drew his foot back for a shot, and, applying a bit too much power to the ball, send it flying over the goal and into the woods. Everyone immediately turned their heads toward Zayn, who looked about wearily before realizing the boys wanted him to retrieve the ball. He stood up and began jogging into the words, Chris chuckling after him. "That's right, go get it, ball boy!" he teased, making the other boys chuckle as well, including Niall and Liam, who hadn't heard the maliciousness laced into the boy's voice. "S'more like ball baby." Cam then snickered quietly, and Chris nearly bursted out laughing. 

Zayn soon came back with the beloved ball in his hands, and he set it on the ground before attempting, attempting being the key word, to pass the ball to Stephan, who had gestured for the boy to pass it to him. Zayn unfortunately completely missed the ball and fell on his bum instead, once again becoming the laughing stock of the group. He wasn't laughing, though, which everyone once again failed to notice as the boy rolled the ball to them instead. He returned to his spot and continued to watch the other boys play, becoming a bit upset. He felt left out and betrayed by his own brothers, who were too busy fooling around to notice his discomfort, and he really just wanted his daddies to come get him and carry him inside. 

Luckily, the seven boys were called in for dinner about ten minutes later, and Zayn was able to scurry inside to find one of his daddies. He ended up running right into Anne, who picked him up and kissed his cheek. "What's the hurry for, love?" she asked, sweeping the boy's hair off of his forehead. "Do- do you know where m'daddies are?" he asked with a blush, and Anne nearly couldn't hold back a coo at the adorable boy. "Hm, I think they're in the living room, darling. Shall we go find them?" Anne asked softly, suddenly realizing why Zayn had been in such a hurry. His pull-up was quite warm, and she suspected the boy had just done a wee. 

As expected, Harry and Louis were sat in the living room, Louis nearly on Harry's lap, socializing with Gemma and her husband, who each had a beer in hand. Anne squeezed Harry's shoulder to get the man's attention, and Harry looked up to see a slightly upset looking Zayn situated on Anne's hip. Anne mouthed 'change' to her confused son, who nodded before excusing himself and squeezing Louis' knee. He took Zayn from Anne and kissed the boy's nose as he carried him to the loo, and Zayn laid his head on his papa's shoulder, absorbing the man's warmth and comfort. 

"Did you have fun out back, baby?" Harry cooed, and Zayn simply shrugged. He didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment, and Harry figured the boy simply didn't enjoy himself as much because of the game they had playing. Zayn was more of an artsy kid, while Niall and Liam and their cousins were more sporty kids. He didn't mind kicking the ball around the house, though. "Well, let's get you changed, and then we'll have something to eat, yeah? Grammy was telling me she brought some mac 'n cheese." Harry told the boys softly, and Zayn nodded. He didn't know how his papa had figured out that he needed a change, but he and his daddy seemed to have their ways. 

The man closed the door of the loo shut, not bothering to lock it, before laying Zayn down gently and pulling his Vans off. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's jeans before pulling them off and setting them aside, followed by his wet pull-up. He grabbed a wet wipe and warmed it in his hands before gently wiping Zayn's bits, thighs, and bum and throwing it away. He then powdered the boy's bits before situating a fresh pull-up onto his waist and beginning to follow with Zayn's jeans. As he did so, though, the door opened, and an amused Oliver, who nearly couldn't help the chuckle that was about to leave his lips at the sight of his older cousin laying on the floor in a pull-up, came into view. "Oops, sorry." Oliver quickly closed the door, and Zayn swore he could hear the boy laughing on the other side. Harry was too busy resuming pulling the boy's jeans up his legs to notice, though, completely unfazed by the event. They were all family, and he didn't think it was big deal. Zayn, on the other hand, was quite shaken up, which Harry finally realized after helping the boy into his Vans again. 

"All done, babe!" he cooed, but Zayn didn't giggle or smile like he normally did. "What's the matter, honey?" the man asked as he picked Zayn up and set him on the counter so he could wash his hands, wiping the falling tears away from the boy's red cheeks. "Laughed." Zayn mumbled, and Harry furrowed his brow. "Oliver?" he asked, drying his hands and setting Zayn on his hip again. The boy nodded, and Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, baby, he wouldn't do that. You must've heard some one else." Harry told the boy softly, kissing his forehead, and Zayn sighed, defeated. Oliver had laughed at him, and he was almost positive that he was telling his other cousins what he had seen. 

Harry carried the boy out to the kitchen, where he set him down and grabbed a paper plate. He added a slice of ham to it followed by a fair amount of mac 'n cheese, as it was the only thing Zayn would really enjoy, and a few scoops of roasted potatoes. He grabbed a roll and a plastic fork and knife before looking around for a place for the boy to sit. "The boys are on the deck, love, would you like to join them?" Harry asked the boy, who immediately shook his head. "Wanna sit with you." he mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his papa's top. "Are you sure, baby?" Harry asked softly, and Zayn nodded. Harry sighed and lead the boy to the living room, where Louis seemed to still be chatting with Gemma and her husband, a plate of food situated on his lap. 

"Hey, babe." Harry greeted, gesturing for Zayn to sit down next to his daddy, who looked over and smiled at the two. "Hi, Haz. Are you gonna grab a plate?" Louis asked as the man helped Zayn cut up his ham, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back." he told his husband before handing Zayn his silverware and heading off to get some food for himself. "How was your footie game, love?" Louis asked Zayn, who had forked a bit of mac 'n cheese and was about to bring the forkful to his mouth. "S'okay, Daddy." the boy replied halfheartedly, and Louis was about to ask him what was wrong before Gemma swept him into conversation again. 

Harry soon came back with a plate of food, and everyone had a nice meal, chatting and joking around. Zayn nearly finished half his plate before Liam was dragging the boy outside to resume their game of footie, and as much as Zayn didn't want to go, he knew his daddies would probably force him anyway. As the boy made his way outside, though, he began to feel pressure in his lower tummy. He wasn't quite sure why, though. 

"Alright, someone needs to sub out for Zayn." Liam said as the cousins grouped up again, and Stephan volunteered. He had eaten two plates of food, and he wasn't sure if all that food was going to stay down. The game started, and everything was going well until Niall kicked the ball into the woods and the team decided to have a huddle while Stephan jogged after it. As the three, Liam, Cam, and Zayn, huddled up, the pressure in Zayn's tummy became stronger and stronger, and the boy finally realized why. He needed to poo. Badly. And there was nothing he could do about it but stand there and let go in his pull-up. "Man, what's that smell? Smells like sh-t." Cam scrunched his nose up, and Zayn blushed beet red. Cam, seeing his younger cousin's reaction, threw his head back and laughed. "Ha, did the baby sh-t himself?" he snickered, catching the attention of the other team, and Liam saw red as Zayn's eyes teared up and he began to run toward the house. "What the hell is wrong with you, Cam?! You think that's funny?" he yelled, and Harry, who had stepped out on the deck with his mum, speed walked over to the scene. 

"What's going on over here?" the man asked sternly, and Cam looked down at his feet. He knew he was in for it. "They're making fun of Zayn. Cam called him a baby." Liam explained, face red with anger. "Where is he?" Harry asked, clenching his fists. He would deal with the other boys once he knew that Zayn was taken care of. "He just ran inside." Stephan spoke up. "Don't any of you move a muscle. I'll be right back." Harry instructed the guilty looking boys sternly. He was all about kindness and respect, and when those things weren't demonstrated, he was not a happy camper. 

Harry jogged inside to find Louis cradling a bawling Zayn, and his heart nearly broke in two. "Lou, take him upstairs. I'll be there in a minute." he instructed his husband, who nodded and did as told, pressing kisses all over the poor boy's face. Harry headed back outside then, ready to deal with the other boys. He wanted more than anything to go help comfort his baby, but he knew he needed to teach the boys a lesson. 

No one had moved a muscle, too afraid of Harry to do so. They had all had their fair share of discipline from him when they were younger and he would babysit, and they knew he didn't go easy. "Stephan, tell me exactly what happened." Harry instructed the oldest boy, who took a deep breath before making wavering eye contact with his uncle. "Well, uh, it started when we were making teams for footie and Oliver-" Stephan started, only to be cut off by his brother. "Hey, don't go blaming me!" the younger boy exclaimed, and Harry gave him quite the stern look. "Hush, Oliver." the man told him before looking back to Stephan expectantly. "Yeah, so Oliver told Zayn he could be a sub and go get the ball if it goes out or whatever, and, uh, I guess we all kinda teased him about being the ball boy." Stephan exclaimed, and Harry gestured for him to go on. "Then he, uh- when he tried to pass the ball back to us, he missed, and we, uh, we kinda had a laugh about that, too. I didn't realize he wasn't laughing as well, Uncle Harry, I promise." Stephan tried to save his -ss, but Harry was having none of it. 

"Stephan Harold." he warned, and Stephan gulped before continuing. "Alright, alright. Um, after that he had dinner I think, and then we came back out. I volunteered to sub out for Zayn, but I guess he, uh, you know, in his, uh, nappy, and Cam called him a- a baby and we all had a laugh again. Then he ran off." Stephan finally got the full story out, and Harry sighed and crossed his arms. "I am extremely disappointed in you boys. Why in the world you do something like that?" Harry asked sternly after a moment, and all four boys looked down at their feet, no one brave enough to answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let me tell you something about Zayn, boys. Look at me and listen up." Harry instructed, immediately seeing eight guilty eyes staring up at him. 

"Zayn had a rough, rough past." Harry started, deciding to wait a moment to continue. He really wanted this to sink in. "He was abused, physically emotionally, and verbally, by his so called parents parents every single day, and you know what boys?" Harry asked. It was a rhetorical question really. They didn't know what, but boy were they about to. "He has nightmares. He has flashbacks. That abuse affected him in a way that you boys will never come to know, and I don't expect you to fully understand. But I do expect you to love him and appreciate him for the amazing boy he is, even though he may not act like you or dress like you or whatever the hell you boys made fun of him for. Do you understand me?" Harry finished, and the boys, seemingly too shocked to reply, only stared blankly at the man. "I asked, do you understand me?" Harry tried again, and he received four quiet yesses in response. 

"Thank you. Now I would like you to march your bums inside and go apologize to your cousin." Harry instructed the boys, and all four began speed walking toward the house. What had they done? Whatever it was, they needed to fix it now before it was too late. 

+

"Zayn?" Louis asked, voice laced with concern as his baby ran towards him, sobs escaping his lips and tears streaming down his red face. "Da-Da-Da-Dad-d-dy." the boy cried as his daddy stopped him in his tracks and picked him up, the man's eyes searching his face for an explanation. "Oh, honey, I'm here, Daddy's here." Louis cooed, both hands supporting Zayn's bum. He could feel the poo in the boy's pull-up, but he had bigger problems to deal with at that moment. "What happened, sweetheart, hm?" Louis cooed as he carried his baby into the kitchen. He wanted to get away from everyone else so he could properly comfort the boy. "C-c-called me a- a b-baby for m-mess- m-messin' m'pull-u-up." Zayn sobbed, and Louis frowned and swept the boy's hair off of his forehead before pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Lou, take him upstairs. I'll be there in a minute." Harry suddenly appeared, and Louis nodded and made his way upstairs with a still crying Zayn. He entered the boy's bedroom and sat down on his bed with him, turning him around so they were chest to chest. "D-Daddy." Zayn mumbled, laying his head on Louis' chest, and Louis' heart nearly combusted with love for the sweet little angel on his lap. "I know, honey. That wasn't very nice of them, huh?" the man cooed, cradling his baby in his arms. Zayn simply shook his head, not in the mood to talk about it, and Louis pressed gentle kisses all over his face. "Hm, how about we change this pull-up of yours and then have a nice bottle, yeah?" the man cooed, patting the boy's bum, and Zayn shrugged. He definitely didn't like the feeling of poo smushing against his bum, but he also really didn't want to leave his Daddy's arms. Louis, sensing his baby's apprehension, grabbed Blue from her spot on Zayn's pillow and handed her to the boy. 

Zayn adorably held the teddy to his chest as his daddy laid him on the floor, and Louis smiled. "I'll be quick, babe, I promise." Louis told the boy, who nodded a bit and watched as Louis pulled both of his Vans off followed by his jeans, which had gotten a bit messy as well. The man kissed Zayn's knee before pulling his messy Spiderman themed pull-up down his legs and setting it on top of his jeans. He then grabbed a wet wipe and warmed it in his hands before gently bending Zayn's legs and pressing his knees to his chest, gently wiping the poo away from his bum. Once finished, he set the boy's legs down and wiped his bits and thighs before applying a generous amount of rash cream and a bit of powder. He pondered for a minute before choosing a light blue nappy for the boy to wear. He figured he would probably fall asleep while drinking his bottle, and he could probably use the extra comfort anyway. He lifted Zayn's ankles and slipped the nappy under his little bum before pulling it over his bits and fixing the buttons. 

"All done, Zee. You were so good for me, sweet pea." Louis cooed, picking the boy, who still had Blue pressed tightly to his chest, up and setting him on his hip, not bothering with trousers. He pecked the boy's lips before wiping away any stray tears. "Are you alright, little love?" Louis asked softly as he headed downstairs again, and Zayn shrugged and hid his face in Louis' shoulder. Louis felt horrible for his baby, but for some reason he couldn't find the right words to comfort him, the right words that would let him know how absolutely amazing and special he was. 

As Louis made his way into the kitchen, Anne greeted him with a soft smile, bottle in hand. "I made him a bottle, love. Thought it might calm him down a bit." Louis took the bottle with a grateful smile, and Zayn shyly whined, a bit embarrassed in front of his Grammy. "Thanks so much, Anne, I was just about to make him one actually." Louis told his mother-in-law, who waved him off and rubbed her grandson's back lovingly. 

As Louis began to carry Zayn back upstairs, though, he heard a very soft, "Daddy?", and he stopped in his tracks. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked his baby, who blushed and gripped his daddy's shirt in both hands. "I- I jus' wanna be n-normal." the boy mumbled, and Louis wanted to cry. His little angel shouldn't feel this way. No one should. Before he could answer the boy, though, four guilty looking boys came trudging into the kitchen, Harry, Niall, and Liam following close behind. They had all heard what the boy had said, and if they hadn't felt bad enough before, they sure did now. 

"Zayn- Zayn, I'm so sorry, buddy. You're such a great kid, and we never should've made fun of you." Stephan started, and Zayn simply blinked at the boy with teary eyes, not quite sure whether to believe him or not. "Yeah, Zayn, I'm so so sorry that we made fun of you. You're not a baby at all, and I was just jealous that you're so good at football." Chris winked at his little cousin, who's eyes widened. Chris thought he was good at football? Everyone cooed at the boy's reaction, and Oliver even went in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Zayn. I love you, and I hope you know that you're super awesome, yeah?" he poked Zayn's side, and the boy let out a tiny smile before hiding his face in his daddy's shoulder shyly. Finally, Cam stepped up and placed a hand on his little cousin's shoulder. "Zee, I'm so sorry for calling you a baby and humiliating you like that. I know it's probably hard for you to forgive me, but I really hope you do. You're such a special kid, and I love you so much." Cam told the boy softly, and Harry and Louis' hearts swelled with love for everyone in the room. 

Zayn, shy with all the attention on him, continued to hide his face in Louis' shoulder, but the boys didn't care. "Who's up for a cuddle in the big bed, boys?" Harry asked after a moment, taking Zayn from his husband, and everyone nodded, happy to spend some time with their cousin after what they had done. Harry kissed Zayn's forehead and tickled his tummy a bit, and the boy let out an adorable giggle before puckering his lips for kiss from his papa. Harry pecked the boy's lips and bopped his nose while making his way upstairs to his and Louis' bedroom. "Feeling better, sweetheart?" he asked softly, and Zayn nodded and cuddled closer to his papa. "My special boy." Harry cooed before pressing a kiss to the boy's nose. 

"Get undressed first, boys." Harry told the other boys, who had started to pile onto the bed, as he entered his and Louis' room. They all had fairly nice clothes and shoes on, and Harry figured everyone would be more comfortable in just their boxers. Louis had grabbed a onesie for Zayn, and Harry helped the boy into it before helping everyone get into the bed, Zayn situated between Stephen's legs. The older boy had offered to feed his little cousin his bottle, and Harry couldn't say no. It was adorable the way Stephan patted Zayn's tummy as he drank. "Zee, are you all set, baby? Daddy and I are gonna go back to the party now." Harry explained, sweeping the boy's hair off of his forehead, and Zayn nodded as he sucked the milk out of his bottle. Harry smiled at the boy before pressing a kiss to every boy's forehead and wishing them a good nap. He'd wake them up in about an hour. Louis did the same, and the two men turned off the light and left the room moments later, ready to rejoin the party and explain what had happened. Zayn was content in his older cousin's arms, and he could feel the love radiating off each and every boy cuddled up around him. He sure did love his cousins, and they sure did love him back.


End file.
